The Multidimensional Royal Rumble
by davidkun799
Summary: Inspired by The Anime Charismatic Shady's Royal Rumble fanfics, 40 of your favorite characters and wrestlers, depending on popularity, compete for a world title opportunity and 1'000'000 in the first ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble. The winner will face off against either Kevin Owens, John Cena or Bobby Roode for their title at the Ultimate Thrill Ride: WrestleMania!
1. Pre-Show Promos

**The First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble**

 **Rated T for... well... it's Fanfiction: What do you expect?**

 **Plot: 40 of your favorite characters and wrestlers, depending on popularity, compete for a world title opportunity and $1'000'000 in the first ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble. The winner will face off against either Kevin Owens, John Cena or Bobby Roode for their title at the Ultimate Thrill Ride: WrestleMania!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this fanfic. That includes WWE, Impact (I don't even watch but thank the lord that they have decent superstars. Rosemary and Alberto El Patron are exceptions) and Ring of Honor (What? I can do it. Deal with it.)**

 **A/N: This is inspired by The Anime Charismatic Shady's Royal Rumble fanfics. Honestly, I loved his work so that's what the idea came from.**

 **2nd A/N: Let's just ignore the fact that the 30th Annual Royal Rumble match was airing and this was it's replacement.**

 **3rd A/N: I'm only going to put 40 entrants in the match with 20 boys and 20 girls, to make it fair. However, if this fanfic is successful, I'll make a sequel at 2018's Royal Rumble.**

 **Pre-Show: The Entrants and their numbers**

* * *

 **Scene 1: The Guan Family's sudden participation**

Shane McMahon was talking about the first ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble match when he was interrupted by Guan Yu and his family.

"Ah. Master Guan Yu, just the man I need to see." Shane said

"Master Shane McMahon, it's a pleasure to meet you." Guan Yu greeted back

"Same here. Now... what are you and your sons and daughter doing here?"

"My children are here to get their number so that they can participate in the Royal Rumble."

"I see. Alright, Gentlemen and Lady, pick your numbers." Shane finished as Guan Yu and his children all chose their numbers. Guan Xing, Suo and Ping were relived at their numbers. Yinping, however, was shocked at hers because it was the worst number in the world:

 **#1**

Yinping was less than thrilled to participate because of her chosen number. Ping, Suo and Xing were sympathetic at their sister.

"Aw... cheer up, Yinping. #1 is not a bad number." Guan Suo comforted

"Actually, it's bad. Since that she's got the first number, she has to survive the entire Royal Rumble match." Shane added

"What?! I have to survive?" Yinping asked

"I'm sorry, Yinping but it's tradition unless someone takes your number instead- "

"I'll take her number." Guan Yu interrupted, surprising his children

"Father, you don't have to do it!" Yinping pleaded

"Yinping, I don't want you to suffer in the Royal Rumble match so your father can do it. I'm the God of War." Guan Yu reasoned

"Actually, father. No! This is what I'm looking for! I can do this! If I can lift one of my brother's up, I can win the Royal Rumble!"

"Yinping, are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Hmph... that's my girl... Shane, let Yinping as #1."

"What? Why?" Shane asked

"I know that she can do it." Guan Yu replied

"Ok. Yinping, you are the first entrant. You have to survive the entire Rumble match in order to win."

"Shane, I won't let you down!" Yinping proclaimed, determination lingering in her voice.

Smiling, Shane concluded to the family, "Yinping, I hope you will because there are 39 other superstars that you need to defeat."

"I can do that! Father, let's go!" Yinping finished

"Alright. Master Shane McMahon, goodbye."

"Same here. Goodbye, Master Guan Yu."

And so, Guan Yu and his family have left the room

 **Scene 2: Encouragement**

Guan Yinping, her father and her brothers were in the locker room, preparing for their match.

"Sis, are you sure about this?" Guan Xing asked, worried. "You do realize that you have to survive against 39 other entrants in order to win this match."

"Brother, I can do this. This is the chance that I've been looking for. I wanted to become strong like you, Suo, Ping and father. Plus, in 1995 and 2004, only two people have won the match at Number 1. Let's hope that I can be the third." Yinping replied

"Alright then, Yinping. If that's what you want, I won't stop you."

"Ok. Thanks, brother. Father, I'm ready."

"Yinping, make me proud." Guan Yu said to her, smiling.

"I'll make you proud, father. I'll make everyone proud!" Yinping declared

Yinping left the room to head to the ring with a smile on her face.

 **Scene 3: Dana's unexpected participation**

After Yinping's decleration, a pair of women, aged 24 and 30 were walking backstage to look for Shane's office. When they found it, they saw a group of people inside Shane's office. It was the Fire Emblem representatives of Super Smash Bros: Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, Robin and the female version of Corrin. Chrom was also with them but he's the only one not participating in the match.

"Shane, we're here to participate in this match but I'm not participating." Chrom announced

"Absolutely. Pick your numbers." Shane said

The Fire Emblem representatives picked their numbers. Marth, Ike, Corrin and Lucina were relieved of their numbers. Robin was half-satisfied but Roy was surprised at his. It was the second worst number in the match:

 **#2**

"Dammit... I hate my luck." Roy muttered

"Roy... poor kid." Marth comforted

The Fire Emblem representatives and Chrom left the room. The woman with blonde hair walked in the room with her friend following her.

"Oh! Welcome... um... who are you two?" Shane greeted

"My name is Verlene Willis and this is Dana Simms."

"Um... hello... "

"Nice to meet you, Verlene and Dana. Are you two participating in the Royal Rumble?"

"No. We're here because... well... we need to talk to you."

"Hmm? About what?"

"Well... we've heard of your offer about becoming commentators."

"Oh! Commentators! Right. Well... I have one spot left."

"What? One spot left?"

"Yeah. We got Mauro Ranallo, Good Ol' JR Jim Ross, Church and Sarge so there's one spot left."

"Dammit... I guess that I'm going to participate- "

"Verlene, hold on. Let me participate." Dana interrupted

"Um... what?"

"Verlene, you love becoming a commentator so I want you to be happy. You should take the last spot. I'll participate in this match."

"Dana, I'm not exactly sure about that... you don't have any training..."

"I may not have training but I don't want you to miss out on being a commentator."

"Dana- "

"Please... for me... "

"Alright, Dana. If that's what you want. I'll be a commentator. Shane, sign me up for commentator."

"Ok then. Verlene, you're needed right now. As for your friend, pick your number."

"Well... good luck, Dana. I'll be cheering for you." Verlene wished

"Ok! Have fun commentating, Verlene!" Dana shouted

"You too." Verlene finished, "Dana, win the Rumble."

"I will!"

Verlene walked out of the room, well... basically, she's one of the commentators.

"Dana, pick your number." Shane told her

"Oh! Ok."

Dana grabbed a random number, opened the plastic ball and looked at her number. She was satisfied with her number.

"Hmm... not bad." Dana said to herself before leaving the room.

 **Scene 4: An Lovable Idiot vs. The Freakout Kid**

Michael J. Caboose was making their way through backstage. They were looking at the amount of people participating in the Royal Rumble. Some of the participants have already got their numbers so they were waiting for the match. Caboose smiled and walked in a straight line... knocking down a 23 year old boy. He was not happy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a 23 year old boy shouted from the ground

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there!" Caboose happily said

"Obviously! Can you see in that helmet?!"

Caboose ignored and looked around with his helmet. This pissed him off.

"Hey! I'm right here!" The boy shouted

"Where?"

"Right here! You looked past me!"

"Where?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE! YOU IDIOT!"

"What? Where are you?"

"OH MY GOD! TAKE OFF YOUR HELMET!"

"My helmet? Ok!"

Caboose took off his helmet and threw it at the 23 year old boy. The boy yelped in pain, mostly due to the weight of the helmet. Without his helmet, Caboose had blonde hair with dark blue eyes, slanted.

"Hey... I can see! I feel better!" Caboose shouted happily

"OH MY GOD... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The boy shouted at him

"Oh... everything's wrong with me. I'm not- "

"WHAT? NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh? Ok... um... I was taking photo's."

"NO- Hang on. Why are you taking pictures of me?! Turn your phone off!"

"Um... I don't know how."

"WHAT?! HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?!"

"O-o-oh! I-i-i'm stupid?"

"YES! YOU ARE STUPID!"

Caboose felt his heart break at those words, and, upsetting a lot of girls, sobbed. At this, most of the girls that are participating were glaring at the 23 year old boy. Some of the girls and the boys instantly recognized him as Stephen Quire: The Freakout Kid on YouTube.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Stephen yelled at most of the participants. Most of the girls continued glaring at Stephen while some of the girls pulled out their phones. The boys also did the same thing. The only difference is that they weren't glaring at him.

"Hey! Stop staring at me! Turn those cameras and phones off!" Stephen yelled again

"Stephen, yell at us! Do it for the fans!" Enzo Amore replied with a smirk

Caboose stopped crying and smiled nervously.

"Hehe... sorry. It's just that I'm lovable and you're popular... my bad." Caboose apologized. That doesn't sit well for Stephen so, in an act of rage, grabbed him by the neck and started to choke the life out of him. The girls and boys stopped what they were doing and tried to pull Stephen away from the Lovable Idiot. Stephen resisted until two men came in and tackled him to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" Stephen shouted

"How about... no. Private Stephen, don't you dare wrap your hands on Captain Caboose! You hear me!" The soldier with blue lines replied

"Smith, you actually tackled him down. I'm impressed." The other guy praised

"Thanks, Yuuji. I'm his officer so I have some of his traits."

"A soldier that is loyal to his superior. You are not like the other officers that I've met."

"Hmph... is that so?"

"YOU FUCKERS! GET OFF!" Stephen shouted

"Stay down, Stephen. Don't move." Yuuji warned

"GET OFF ME!"

"Don't resist. You shouldn't have done that."

"I TOLD YOU- "

"Yuuji, take him away."

"Ok. Stephen, don't move."

"HEY! LET GO OF ME! YOU FUCKER! GET- "

"Don't try to resist. You've done this yourself." Yuuji finished, "If it wasn't for your tantrums, we would've been in this situation."

"Hey! LET GO! ARGH!" Stephen shouted

Stephen's shouts fell on deaf ears as he was being taken away by Yuuji. The others sighed in relief before they went back to what they're doing. Caboose smiled and walked up to Smith, a smile on his face

"Hello!" Caboose happily greeted

"Sir, are you alright?" Smith asked, worried

"I'm alright. He's mean... " Caboose replied, "He called me some bad words."

"Mean? Bad words? What did he say to you?"

"He called me stupid."

"Stupid?! He dare say that to you?!"

"Yeah... Smith, am I stupid?"

"What? No! You're not stupid! Don't say that!"

"I'm not stupid?"

"You're not stupid. You're one of the best soldiers that I've ever served in. Don't take that seriously. Private Stephen was disrespectful."

"Oh. Ok!"

"Ok, Caboose. Are you alright now?"

"Yes! I am! Thanks, Smith!"

"It's alright. Sir, it's time for us to participate in the Royal Rumble. Let's do this... as a team."

"Ok! Let's go!"

"Huh? Sir, wait up!"

Smith followed Caboose through backstage... now that some of the participants have been revealed, it's time for the Royal Rumble match...

 **Wow... Stephen has become Public Enemy Number 1 for the characters of Red vs. Blue. Can't he catch a break?**

 **Now that the promo's are over, it's time for the opening show: The last chapter before the Royal Rumble match... in the next chapter!**

 **Here are the confirmed entrants.**

 **Confirmed Entrants: Guan Yinping, Roy, Guan Xing, Guan Suo, Guan Ping, Enzo Amore, Stephen Quire, Yuuji Kazami, Michael J. Caboose, John Elizabeth Andersmith, Marth, Lucina, Ike, Robin, Corrin, Dana Simms**

 **More will be revealed in the Royal Rumble match. Guan Yinping and Roy are the first two entrants so what about the rest of the entrants? Read the story and find out!**

 **That is it for me! Until then, keep on reading, leave a review and feedbacks are welcome! I'll see you next time! Goodbye!**


	2. Pre-Show: The Last 4 Spots

**The First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble**

 **Rated T for... well... it's Fanfiction: What do you expect?**

 **Plot: 40 of your favorite characters and wrestlers, depending on popularity, compete for a world title opportunity and $1'000'000 in the first ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble. The winner will face off against either Kevin Owens, John Cena or Bobby Roode for their title at the Ultimate Thrill Ride: WrestleMania!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this fanfic. That includes WWE, Impact (I don't even watch but thank the lord that they have decent superstars. Rosemary and Alberto El Patron are exceptions) and Ring of Honor (What? I can do it. Deal with it.)**

 **A/N: This is inspired by The Anime Charismatic Shady's Royal Rumble fanfics. Honestly, I loved his work so that's what the idea came from.**

 **2nd A/N: Let's just ignore the fact that the 30th Annual Royal Rumble match was airing and this was it's replacement.**

 **3rd A/N: I'm only going to put 40 entrants in the match with 20 boys and 20 girls, to make it fair. However, if this fanfic is successful, I'll make a sequel at 2018's Royal Rumble.**

 **Pre-Show 2: The Pre Show has started! Last 4 spots left!**

* * *

San Antonio, Texas. The Alamodome. The location of this years Royal Rumble. A crowd of 62,155 fans were taking their seats one at a time. Kids, Teenagers, Adults and even Grandparents were in attendance as they are waiting for the First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble. The signs were raised high, varying from 'SAWFT!' to "You're so cute!' to 'Dean's hot!' and so on and so on, growing restless for 45 minutes...

BOOM!

The fireworks went off with a bang, all around the stadium blasting red and blue fireworks. The entire crowd jumped up on their feet as the fireworks lit up all over the arena. The ring was different compared to the usual WWE ring. The four corners were colored with blue and red posts, red and blue ropes, white ring mat, a red apron and the usual black barricade, which prevents fans from getting through the barricade.

After the fireworks died slowly, the entire crowd of 62K+ fans cheered as the camera got a good shot on them. And so, the camera switched over to the announce team sitting at ringside, aside from the screaming fans.

"Hello, and welcome to the 30th annual Royal Rumble!, aka the First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble!" Mauro exclaimed. "My name is Mauro Ranallo, and with me are the legendary Good Ol' J.R Jim Ross, the A.I who fails at sniping Church, the sociopath Sarge, and the newest commentator Verlene Willis! They are my broadcast partners for this match!"

"Heh... it's so exhilarating to be here at the Alamodome, Mauro! And it's a damm good thing because it's been 20 years since this place hosted a Royal Rumble match!" Verlene smirked

"Same here," J.R nodded. "Tonight, for the first time in the event's history, we have 40 entrants from anime, video games and other genres, and more, will face off for $1'000'000 and a championship opportunity at WrestleMania!"

"I agree but I'm surprised that Caboose is participating in this match!" Church smirked, in a worried tone. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Well, Church. He's doing this for the sake of the Reds and Blues!" Sarge added. "Mostly the reds, though..."

"That's enough talk. Let's go to the ring with WWE Hall-of-Famer Howard Finkel. Take it away, Fink!" Mauro smiled as the camera focused on Howard Finkel

In the ring was the ring announcer, the legendary Howard "The Fink" Finkel. After the bell rang, he began the introduction

"Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble!" He announced

The crowd erupted with a thunderous pop, getting crazy and excited for the event. However, before they can see the action, The Fink gave out the rules for the historic Royal Rumble.

"Let me explain the rules," Finkel explained. "For 30 years, the two- "

He was interrupted by these words:

"MADONNA! OH! MADONNA!"

"Wait a second, what's going on?!" Mauro gasped

"No... it can't be... she's here..." Verlene muttered

The entire San Antonio crowd were on their feet, shocked in disbelief as the lady that started the events of Dead Rising, Lindsay Harris, came out without her dog. The crowd instantly booed at the old lady because she started the events of Dead Rising, which caused the deaths of everyone in the Entrance Plaza including Dana and Verlene.

However, Lindsay wasn't alone. With her was the current Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall

"Oh god... it's Lindsay Harris... the woman who started the events of Dead Rising... " Mauro groaned

"Son of a bitch... is that Cinder Fall? The woman who killed Pyrrha?!" Church said with a shocked tone

"It is!" J.R nodded. "What on earth is she doing here with her?"

"That's what I was thinking! What the hell is the killer of Pyrrha doing here?!" Verlene added

"Well, The Fink was supposed to start the rumble, but we may be delayed. God... I hope that they finish sooner." Sarge groaned

As both Lindsay Harris and Cinder Fall got into the ring, the fans booed heavily. Cinder ignored them, so she snatched the microphone off of The Fink. And then, the boos died down, giving Cinder a chance to speak.

"Well well well... so... you miss me?" Cinder asked as the crowd continued booing in response. "Hmph. Typical. You people don't appreciate my talent so I know what you're thinking: 'What's the killer of Pyrrha Nikos, the so-called Fall Maiden, doing here?', and, 'What is the old bag doing here?' Well... I've got some bad news."

"Oh shit... this cannot be good." Church gulped. "The alpha bitch has got some bad news."

"For once, I agree with you." Sarge groaned. "Let's hear what she's going to say."

"Hehe... I've got some bad news." Cinder announced. "This so-called Royal Rumble has got 4 spots left and I don't want to break your hearts but the last four spots have been filled. Filled by me, Mercury, Adam Taurus and Lindsay."

The crowd shouted "WHAT?" in complete shocked

"WHAT?" Verlene shrieked

"OH MY GOD!" J.R shrieked as well

"THE LAST FOUR SPOTS HAVE BEEN FILLED?! BY THESE FOUR ASSHOLES?!" Church shouted

"Dagnabit. This cannot be good." Sarge groaned

"Which means that the both of us and my two friends will be competing in this so-called Royal Rumble match." Cinder smirked. "Don't cry over this. Deal with it. This is called life."

The crowd booed heavily as a result, mostly due to Cinder's entry into the Royal Rumble match. Cinder ignored the heat and smiled at the crowd, which pissed them off more.

"Dammit... the rest are screwed." Verlene groaned. "They have to deal with the alpha bitch and her three slaves."

"God. Fucking. Dammit." Church seethed. "This cannot be happening!"

"Dammit... well... they can't do anything about it." Sarge stated. "They've taken the final spots."

"You're absolutely right, Sarge, the pathetic sociopath of the Reds and Blues." Cinder spoke from the mic. "You see... I want a title opportunity against one of the champions at WrestleMania so I- "

Before Cinder can speak anymore...

 **Director Tideman, this is Vandal. It's done. My name... My name is Karrie Norton... can you hear me?**

The crowd instantly recognized the words. They knew who it was.

"Hold on!" Mauro exclaimed. "Wait a minute!"

"Wait! Who is she?" Verlene asked. "Who's coming out?"

"Well, we need to find out!" Sarge said, feeling excited. "All of this is making my blood boil!"

"Don't wait any more because she's here!" Church shouted happily. "It's Karrie Norton! The first Female Protagonist of Dead Space!"

His excitement increased as the First Lady of Dead Space, Karrie Norton, with her helmet off, came out to a huge ovation. The fans even chanted "Female Roy!" due to her facial appearance being similar to Roy from Fire Emblem. She was holding a microphone.

"Bah gawd, it's the First Lady of Dead Space, Karrie Norton!" J.R shouted in excitement

"What's the First Lady of Dead Space doing here?!" Mauro exclaimed.

"Apparently, she's fed up with Cinder's boasting! She is here to teach her some manners!" Verlene added

Cinder wasn't happy of being interrupted.

"CUT THE MUSIC! CUT THE FREAKIN' MUSIC!" Cinder screamed before she turned her attention to Karrie. "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THE FALL MAIDEN?!"

"Listen here, Cinder Fall. You think that you and your three rejects are the last four entrants in the Royal Rumble? Think again. You don't deserve to be in the match. Same goes to your three rejects. You know why? It's because you killed Pyrrha Nikos and solidified yourself as the biggest bitch since Tanya from Mortal Kombat." Karrie explained proudly. "The Royal Rumble match is a huge opportunity for superstars and I don't want you to ruin it."

"Yeah!" Verlene exclaimed. "You go, Karrie!"

"I agree!" Church agreed. "Karrie, take the bitch down!"

"In fact, you don't deserve to make an appearance in the Royal Rumble because you killed one of the fan favorites last year. The fans are seething with rage and so am I. Take your Fall Maiden bullshit elsewhere." Karrie finished as the crowd cheered her on.

That didn't suit well with the Fall Maiden.

"Hey!" Cinder snapped. "How dare you insult the Fall Maiden?! You should learn some respect!"

"Respect? We all lost our respect for you ages ago." Karrie fought back. "You're devious, manipulative, heartless and a bitch. Those are the words that describe you."

"That's for damn sure! Karrie's right!" J.R nodded, agreeing with Karrie's statement

"Is that so?! Well... Let's not forget the moment that you were responsible for the Titan Station incident!" Cinder shouted. "You're just as bad as me!"

"At least I took a gamble about it!" Karrie snapped. "I may have been responsible for the Titan Station incident but I regretted it. Tyler wasn't much help and Director Tideman became an asshole!"

"Heh! You're still- "

"I wasn't finished!" Karrie interrupted with the fans cheering her on. "After Titan Station, I suffered the same nightmares as Issac Clarke. I imagined what it felt like. The nightmares! It felt so real that I can't get out of it! I thought that I lost hope until I was saved! Saved by the one person who experienced it firsthand... Issac Clarke!"

The fans went crazy after she mentioned Issac Clarke. The fans chanted, "Thank you, Issac!", infuriating Cinder. The commentators were moved by Karrie's rant. Verlene, J.R and Sarge instantly broke down into tears while Church and Mauro clapped.

"God... that is by far the best choice of words that she said!" Verlene sobbed. "I feel sad now!"

"Bah gawd, I agree!" J.R agreed. "What Karrie just said really warms my heart!"

"Dammit... I would never thought that I would cry over a girl!" Sarge shouted. "Heh... she may be the first."

Karrie was satisfied, the fans chanting "Karrie!" out of respect.

"You see that, Cinder Fall? This is called respect. Like Caboose, Undertaker, Yinping and a few others, you need to earn their respect." Karrie continued. "I've earned their respect when Issac saved me. You don't deserve their respect after what you did to Pyrrha Nikos and your loser friend Adam Taurus... well... here's what I did to him."

Karrie pulled out a bag, grabbed the object and showed it to the crowd. The fans instantly recognized who is was. It was Adam Taurus... or what's left of him. It turns out that it was the head of the Faunus that severed Yang Xiao Long's arm last year. The fans cheered thunderously.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT ADAM TAURUS' HEAD?!" Verlene gasped.

"YES! IT IS! THAT'S ADAM TAURUS' HEAD!" Mauro shrieked. "DID SHE JUST COMMIT MURDER?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING!" Church shrieked. "HOW THE FUCK DID SHE KILL HIM?!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" J.R screamed. "SHE DID IT! SHE ACTUALLY DID IT!"

The fans chanted "Thank you, Karrie!' because they hated Adam Taurus' guts ever since that fateful incident. Fans were outraged that Adam Taurus almost killed Blake and severed Yang Xiao Long's arm off from her body moments after last years Royal Rumble. Cinder stared in shock, mostly due to Adam's severed head.

"Fans, I've done what you've asked. You want Adam Taurus dead? Don't worry. I've already taken care of one problem. Now... there is another problem: Cinder Fall." Karrie stated before she dropped her microphone and walked straight towards the ring. She jumped in the ring and gave Cinder a hateful glare. Cinder glared back. Karrie glared at Cinder for a few seconds before she turned back and walked away.

"Hehe... it turns out that-"

BAM! Karrie just delivered a superkick to her face, smashing her teeth. She also did the same thing to Lindsay Harris. The crowd cheered.

"Oh my! Karrie just delivered two superkicks to both women!" Mauro praised. "She's solved the problem!"

"Yes and it turns out that the fans are excited!" Verlene agreed. "Karrie just made the crowd happy!"

Karrie smirked at what she had done but before she can exit the ring, she grabbed Cinder's microphone, glared at Cinder and said, "Since Adam is dead, I'll take your place. In fact, I've just had a talk with Shane McMahon and he said that you and your three rejects are not participating. He said that so I can kill Adam. Trust me. He hates his guts. As for the three that will replace you and the other two, I've already found them."

The fans wondered who were the three that she was talking about until they heard...

 **I'm just One Man! But I'm a One Man Band!...**

The fans recognized who they were. It was Heath Slater and Rhyno: The inaugural SmackDown Tag Team Champions. Heath and Rhyno came out, to a thunderous pop. However, they weren't alone. With them is the Queen of Justice and one of the most popular characters in Persona 5: Makoto Niijima. Heath cheered and waved at the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, here are your final 3 entrants: Heath Slater, Rhyno and Makoto Niijima!" Karrie shouted

The entire Alamodome were on their feet, cheering like crazy. They were chanting Karrie's name over and over again, thanking her. Karrie smiled in satisfaction.

"THANK GOD! WE HAVE OUR LAST FOUR REPLACEMENTS!" Verlene praised. "HEATH SLATER, RHYNO, MAKOTO NIIJIMA AND KARRIE NORTON ARE OUR FINAL ENTRANTS!"

"Hehe... Karrie actually listened to the WWE universe! This is great!" Mauro smirked. "Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Lindsay Harris and Adam Taurus are not participating and it is all thanks to Shane McMahon!"

"For once, Blue actually did something right!" Sarge agreed.

"Yes but now that we have our final participants, the wait is over!" Mauro finished. "After the break, the 30th Annual Royal Rumble match is about to begin! We have 40 characters and wrestlers from all forms of life that will compete in this historic match! Join us after the break!"

Karrie, Heath, Rhyno and Makoto smiled as they looked at the WrestleMania 33 logo... The Road to WrestleMania has begun!

 **The Pre-Show has officially ended and Cinder is not participating in the Royal Rumble match! Sorry for being it short! I just want this to start already!**

 **Now... The main reason why she's not participating is because of RWBY Volume 3. Honestly, I didn't like how the villains basically demolished the heroes at the end. I know that the end of Volume 3 was dark but I actually hated how it ended. Cinder killing Pyrrha, Adam becoming a fucking asshole and Team RWBY's split. I originally planned for Team RWBY to reunite but I scrapped it because it would be just plain. However, at least one character from RWBY will be participating in this match. You just have to figure out who it is... hehe!**

 **As for the Royal Rumble match, we have half of the entrants but who will be the other half? Well... find out in the next chapter!**

 **Confirmed Entrants: Guan Yinping, Roy, Guan Xing, Guan Suo, Guan Ping, Enzo Amore, Stephen Quire, Yuuji Kazami, Michael J. Caboose, John Elizabeth Andersmith, Marth, Lucina, Ike, Robin, Corrin, Dana Simms, Karrie Norton, Heath Slater, Rhyno, Makoto Niijima**

 **Anyway, the 30th Annual Royal Rumble match starts in the next chapter! Until then, keep on reading, leave a review and feedbacks are welcome! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 1: Let the Rumble Begin!

**The First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble**

 **Rated T for... well... it's Fanfiction: What do you expect?**

 **Plot: 40 of your favorite characters and wrestlers, depending on popularity, compete for a world title opportunity and $1'000'000 in the first ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble. The winner will face off against either Kevin Owens, John Cena or Bobby Roode for their title at the Ultimate Thrill Ride: WrestleMania!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this fanfic. That includes WWE, Impact (I don't even watch but thank the lord that they have decent superstars. Rosemary and Alberto El Patron are exceptions) and Ring of Honor (What? I can do it. Deal with it.)**

 **A/N: This is inspired by The Anime Charismatic Shady's Royal Rumble fanfics. Honestly, I loved his work so that's what the idea came from.**

 **2nd A/N: Let's just ignore the fact that the 30th Annual Royal Rumble match was airing and this was it's replacement.**

 **3rd A/N: I'm only going to put 40 entrants in the match with 20 boys and 20 girls, to make it fair. However, if this fanfic is successful, I'll make a sequel at 2018's Royal Rumble.**

 **Chapter 3: Let the Rumble Begin!**

* * *

After the break, Howard Finkel approached the mic.

"Ok. As I was saying, " Fink said. "Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the 30th Annual Royal Rumble!"

The crowd erupted into a thunderous pop, realizing that the match has started. However, before the match can happen, The Fink tried to explain the rules with no interruptions this time.

"Let me explain the rules," He explained. "As tradition, the two superstars who have drawn numbers 1 and 2 will begin the event. And every 2 minutes, another superstar will enter by the number that they drew. Remember, it is every man, woman, creature and all forms of life for themselves. No friends, only foes. Elimination can occur when a superstar is thrown over the top rope and both feet must touch the floor. Through and under the ropes don't count. One foot doesn't count as well but two will! The last person left standing in this ring after all 40 contestants have entered will win $1'000'000 and will earn a championship opportunity at the Ultimate Thrill Ride: WrestleMania!"

The crowd popped once again after hearing the cash prize and the title opportunity. As the applause died down, The Fink introduced the first entrant.

"And now, let us introduce the person who has drawn number 1!" The Fink exclaimed

After a few seconds of waiting, "G.O.A.T" by CFO$ started to play as the fans got a look at the first entrant.

The first entrant came out without her double mace. She was wearing a dark green T-Shirt, red cargo pants, dark green gloves, and dark green sneakers. She received a mega ovation due to her popularity in Dynasty Warriors despite her limited screen time.

"Introducing first, from the Three Kingdoms, representing Shu, she is the Daughter of the God of War... Guan Yinping!" The Fink announced, to the delight of the crowd

 **Number #1 - Guan Yinping (Dynasty Warriors)**

"Look at this crowd!" Verlene shouted. "They absolutely love this girl!"

"Indeed! Guan Yinping is one of the top 10 favorite characters in Dynasty Warriors and it is no surprise that the crowd has already gone crazy!" Mauro agreed. "Definitely one of the favorites in this match!"

"Let's just hope that she can outlast 39 other contestants." Church added. "In order to win, she has to outlast 39 other superstars participating in this match and judging by her chances, I say that she lasts one hour max!"

"Despite this, she is one of the fan favorites in this match!" J.R smirked. "And I think that she may be the second person to win in that number!

As Yinping waved to the crowd, who reacted by chanting: "You're so cute!", she waited for the second entrant, smiling.

"Hmm... I wonder who is the second entrant." Maruo said, wondering

Suddenly, "Born to Win" by Mutiny Within started to play. The fans got a first glimpse at the second entrant.

The second entrant came out without his sword. He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue armor plates, white wrestling tights, blue shoes and white gloves. He received a mixed ovation, mostly cheers.

"Introducing the individual that drew number two, from Ostia, representing Fire Emblem, weighing 173 pounds! Roy!" The Fink announced

 **Number #2 - Roy (Fire Emblem)**

"Unlike Yinping, Roy doesn't have that much fans." Verlene commentated. "Poor kid. He's getting heat from almost half of the crowd. I wonder what he did wrong."

"Half of this crowd are Fire Emblem fans. They hate him for being the worst lord in the franchise." Mauro added. "Hell, even Sarge is booing at him."

"BOOO! Roy is a disappointment!" Sarge yelled. "He's the worst Blue that I've seen!"

After waving at the crowd, which drew heat from the Fire Emblem fans, he ran to the ring and started to face off against Guan Yinping as the bell rang.

"Well, Roy has entered the ring, and the match has started." Verlene replied

The match has started as both entrants traded blows with each other. After a back-and-forth contest, Roy tried to send Yinping to a corner but Yinping knocked him down with a dropkick.

"Oh. Roy tried to send Yinping to a corner but her strength prevented him." Church said. "The Daughter of the God of War is well known for her physical strength. Hell, she even lifted one of her brothers with ease."

"That makes things more easier for her but Roy needs to find a way to knock her down." Mauro added.

With Roy down, Yinping waved to the crowd and performed a moonsault from the rope...

...

...

... only for Roy to move out of the way. Yinping groaned in pain as she landed on the ground with a sickening thud. The crowd winced at the impact.

"Bah gawd, Yinping performed a Moonsault but Roy moved out of the way!" J.R winced. "She even landed with a sickening thud!"

"Ooh... Poor Yinping." Verlene muttered.

This gave Roy a chance to weaken her so he can send her over the top rope. He stomped on Yinping's hands, feet, knees and arms, showing signs of Randy Orton.

"Roy, showing signs of the Viper Randy Orton, with those stomps!" Mauro commented.

"How the hell did he learn that?!" Church gasped

"Apparently, he learned that from Randy Orton!" Verlene replied. "Roy, showing no mercy to the Daughter of the God of War."

Roy, satisfied, grabbed Yinping and tried to throw her out of the ring, but Yinping reversed and sent him over the top rope.

"That was a mistake on Roy's part!" Church cried out.

"What an idiot!" Verlene criticized. "He doesn't realize that Yinping's strength is her key factor to winning the match!"

Roy grabbed on the top rope but Yinping kicked him down with a sweep. Roy wasn't eliminated but he fell down on the edge of the ring. Luckily, he managed to hold on to the middle rope.

"Roy, hanging in there. Yinping's sweep almost eliminated him in this match!" Mauro shouted.

"For a lord, his brain is the size of a peanut!" J.R nodded

Desperate to stay alive, Roy jumped back inside the ring, only to suffer a low blow from the Daughter of the God of War. The men in the crowd cringed as Roy held on to his "Family Jewels" in pain

"Oh, a low blow! My gawd, a low blow from the Daughter of the God of War!" J.R said, cringing.

"I felt that low blow!" Verlene gasped. "And I'm a girl!"

"Ladies and Gentleman, the #3 entrant is set to come in!" Mauro reminded both J.R and Verlene

As Roy withered in pain, the Rumble clock displayed all throughout the titantron, indicating that the entrant was about to make their arrival in 12... 11...

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #3 - Chris Sabin (ROH)**

After the buzzer, a man with a black shorts with white details came out, to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes one-half of the Motor City Machine Guns!" Mauro exclaimed

"Yes. It is Chris Sabin from TNA & Ring of Honor! He is a TNA world tag team champion!" Verlene exclaimed. "This is his first Royal Rumble match!"

"Damn straight! I love this guy already!" Church agreed

As Chris got in the ring, he launched himself off the apron... only to get hit by Yinping's superkick.

"Oh! Yinping just laid out Chris Sabin with a superkick!" Mauro cried out.

"My gawd, what a big move by Guan Yinping!" J.R exclaimed

Meanwhile, Roy managed to get back in the ring and performed a dropkick on Yinping. He nailed her with another dropkick. And then, he nailed Chris Sabin with a enziguri, and the fans boo for that move.

"Roy with the Enziguri on Chris Sabin!" Church exclaimed. "Chris Sabin is down!"

Roy grabbed Chris Sabin and tried to throw him out but before he can do it, Yinping delivered a big boot to Roy's skull, with Chris delivering a clothesline to Yinping. And the fans cheered like crazy.

"Whoa!" Sarge said, jumping out of his seat

"Guan Yinping just knocked out Roy and Chris Sabin almost cut off Yinping's head!" Verlene exclaimed. "The fans are cheering like crazy!"

With Yinping nearly decapitated, Chris Sabin used this opportunity to throw her out, hoping to eliminate one of the fan favorites but Roy interfered and pushed Chris Sabin near the ropes. Sabin held on to the ropes as Roy tried to eliminate one half of the Motor City Machine Guns. But Chris managed to wrap his arms around the ropes, making it hopeless for Roy to eliminate him.

"Sabin could be the first person eliminated, Roy trying to eliminate one half of the Motor City Machine Guns." Mauro said.

"Sabin holding the top ropes!" Verlene exclaimed. "He's trying his best to escape!"

Yinping finally got up and saw what was going on so she waited for Roy to finish.

"Hang on, Yinping's behind Roy!" Mauro exclaimed

Before Roy could finish, she tapped on his shoulder and delivered an enziguri out of nowhere.

"Oh, an enziguri!" J.R cringed. "My gawd, what a perfect Enziguri by Yinping!"

Roy ended up landing on the mat, knocked out and disorientated. Chris Sabin eventually got back in the ring and traded blows with Yinping. The fans cheered for both entrants as Yinping and Sabin traded blows with each other. After trading blows back and forth, Yinping grabbed Sabin with a headlock and delivered a bulldog to Chris Sabin.

"Yinping with the bulldog, sending Chris Sabin head first into the ground!" Verlene replied. "That was a good move!"

"Talk about eating dirt!" Mauro exclaimed

"Chris Sabin is down but can Yinping eliminate one half of the Motor City Machine Guns?" Church raised his eyebrow

"I don't know but that'll have to wait, Entrant #4 is expected to come out!" J.R shrugged

With Roy disorientated and Chris Sabin down, the Rumble clock lit up again, indicating that another entrant is expected to arrive.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #4 - Yugito Nii (Naruto)**

After the buzzer sounded, a woman with long, straight, blonde hair with bandages, both the Sharingan and Rinnegan for her eyes, and, a headband came out. She was wearing a black and purple t-shirt with long black pants, purple finger less gloves and sandals with bandages. She received a good ovation from the crowd

"Oh! Who's she?" Verlene asked.

"That's Yugito Nii, one of the Tailed Beast wielders from Naruto along with the Kazekage Gaara and the main hero of the franchise: Naruto Uzumaki!" Mauro replied

"Damn... she looks hot... for a dead woman..." Church muttered.

As Yugito entered, she grabbed Yinping and sent her to a corner. She also did the same thing to Roy, who collided with the ring post.

"Yugito Nii has entered the ring and she has already laid waste to Yinping and Roy!" Sarge cried out.

"Heh... not bad but she forgot that Chris Sabin is up." Verlene predicted

Just as Verlene predicted, Chris Sabin got back up and started hammering Yugito with right hooks. Yugito tried to prevent Chris Sabin from attacking her but Sabin retaliated by delivering a dropkick, knocking her down.

"Yugito Nii is down! Chris Sabin is still standing!" J.R shouted

"Yeah but how long can he last?" Mauro asked. "Because Roy is back up."

Chris instantly turned around, only to suffer a Superkick from Roy.

"Roy with that superkick!" Church exclaimed. "That takes care of Chris Sabin but he has to throw him out of the ring!"

Just before Roy can throw him out of the ring, he was attacked by a man with a purple coat and gold details.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Mauro exclaimed. "Who's that?"

"That's Zephiel from Fire Emblem!" Church added. "What the fuck is he doing here?!"

"My gawd, that is Zephiel! He's the main villain of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade!" J.R cried out

Zephiel continued attacking Roy, hammering him with right hooks and uppercuts. Roy tried to defend himself but Zephiel wouldn't even relent and lashed out at the young hero. Yugito and Yinping saw what's going on and attempted to save Roy but Zephiel used his magic to prevent the two women from saving Roy. Chris Sabin finally got back up but was knocked down by Zephiel. The fans boo loudly due to Zephiel's sudden appearance but to make things worse, he grabbed Roy and threw him over the top rope. Roy held on to the ropes, infuriating Zephiel. Zephiel tried to kick him down but he was unaware that Yugito escaped from his clutches and dropkicked him out of the ring. The force of the kick managed to send him out of the ring. The fans instantly cheered.

"THANK GOD! YUGITO HAS SAVED THE DAY!" Verlene shouted

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted as well

Yugito grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him back in the ring. With Yinping free from Zephiel's clutches and Chris Sabin up after getting knocked down by Zephiel, they continued fighting. Yugito, Yinping, Chris and Roy traded blows with each other until Roy was sent to a corner, courtesy of Chris Sabin. Yugito kicked Yinping in the gut and performed a twist of fate to the Daughter of the God of War.

"Yugito with the Twist of Fate, showing signs of WWE and TNA superstar Matt Hardy!" Mauro exclaimed

Yugito grabbed Chris Sabin and tried to throw him out but Sabin threw her over the top rope instead. Luckily, Yugito held on to the top rope. Chris charged straight at Yugito but was knocked down by Roy, who got out of one of the corners. Roy then charged at Yugito, who ducked out of the way, sending Roy over the top rope once again. Roy held on to the bottom rope as he tried to climb back up but Yugito continued kicking him down.

"Oh no!" Verlene exclaimed. "Yugito and Roy are in deep trouble!"

"Roy's in deeper trouble than Yugito!" Church added. "His feet are almost touching the ground!"

Roy held on to the bottom rope as Yugito continued kicking him down but Roy managed to grab her legs and used his strength to pull himself back up, sending both entrants back in the ring.

"Oh! Roy just saved himself and Yugito from elimination!" J.R shouted.

"He only did it by some dumb luck and it actually worked!" Sarge said, surprised.

"As long as they are still alive, let's find out who's Number #5!" Verlene reminded

The countdown clock appeared once again on the titantron, indicating that another entrant will make their appearance.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #5 - Kae Serinuma (Kiss Him, Not Me)**

After the buzzer, a young woman with purple hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pink singlet with a fujoshi chain, grey-green shorts and black sneakers. She received a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Oh no... not the Yaoi Fangirl..." Church groaned

"Kae Serinuma from Kiss Him, Not Me is here, entering at Number 5 in the Rumble." Mauro said

As Kae kept running down the aisle, she was distracted by a fan reading Yaoi manga. However, she collided with the apron as a result.

"Look out, Kae! Ooooooohhhhh, that's gotta hurt!" Verlene cringed

"It's a good thing because Kae was too busy getting distracted by Yaoi Manga, one of her favorite things." Church added

Luckily, she got back up easily and got into the ring. Wasting no time, she went right after Sabin

"Kae's going after Sabin!" Mauro exclaimed

The Yaoi Fangirl surprised Sabin with a one-two punch, followed by a right hook, spinning him around.

"Kae with a right hook to Chris Sabin! His jaw may be broken!" Verlene exclaimed

However, Sabin collided with Roy, courtesy of Guan Yinping, who pulled him to another corner. What happened next completely shocked the entire crowd: Roy and Chris Sabin accidentally locked lips with each other.

"DEAR GAWD ALMIGHTY, ROY AND CHRIS SABIN JUST LOCKED LIPS!" J.R screamed in horror

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church screamed. "THIS IS DISGUSTING!"

"FOR ONCE, I AGREE WITH CHURCH!" Sarge agreed. "THIS IS DESPICABLE!"

"But Kae's enjoying it!" Verlene exclaimed. "She may be a Yaoi Fangirl but it's natural for her!"

Roy and Chris ended up screaming, their screams piercing the heavens.

Meanwhile, Kae drooled heavily at the sight of the two men. She pulled out a phone and started to take pictures at Roy and Chris Sabin. That allowed Yugito and Yinping to throw her out of the ring. However, Kae held on to the ropes before jumping back in.

"Kae saved herself from elimination!" Mauro exclaimed. "Despite getting distracted, Kae managed to save herself from getting eliminated by Yugito and Yinping!"

Kae sighed in relief before being knocked down by Yugito. Luckily, Kae got back up with ease and tackled her down with a spear. Roy and Chris Sabin decided to team up and eliminate the Yaoi Fangirl but she jumped out of the way and kicked them down with a dropkick. The fans were amazed at her agility.

"Roy and Chris Sabin are down! Kae Serinuma is on fire!" Verlene exclaimed

Feeling excited, Kae pushed Yinping over to one of the corners, ran back to another corner and charged straight at the Daughter of the God of War. She clotheslined her with her legs out of the ring ropes, almost snapping her neck.

"Kae, showing signs of The Miz with that move!" J.R shouted.

With Yinping knocked out and the others unable to move, Kae winked at the camera, waiting for the next entrant.

"Everyone's down and Kae's still standing. Entrant #6 is about to enter." Mauro said

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #6 - John Elizabeth Andersmith (Red vs. Blue)**

After the buzzer, a man with dark blue wrestling shorts came out, to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes the Loyal Soldier of Michael J. Caboose!" Mauro exclaimed

"From Red vs. Blue, here comes John Elizabeth Andersmith!" Verlene smiled

"Smith made his debut in 2014 when he was Caboose's loyal soldier... god... he's the same as Caboose when it comes to friendship. Hell, it's the same as Caboose and I." Church groaned

As Smith jumped on the apron, Yugito tried to eliminate Yinping but was stopped by Kae. Chris Sabin and Roy were trading blows to each other but Smith, realizing that Roy's in trouble, stopped Chris Sabin. When Sabin approached the Lieutenant, Smith grabbed him by the waist and slammed him with a suplex.

"Whoa, what a great move by Smith!" Mauro praised.

Smith then grabbed Roy and threw him over the top rope. Roy attempted to hang on but this time, he wasn't so lucky. Smith delivered a big boot to the hero of The Binding Blade, knocking him off of the apron. In a sudden turn of events, Roy managed to hold on by using his feet. That didn't last long as Smith kicked his feet off of the bottom rope but another unexpected event happened: Roy performed an handstand and kept his feet on the apron. The crowd were cheering like crazy.

"OH MY GOD!" Mauro shouted. "Roy just saved himself from elimination once again!"

"Jesus, this is the 6th time that he saved himself from elimination! Is he the new Kofi Kingston?!" Verlene exclaimed

Roy climbed back in the ring with his feet.

Meanwhile, Yugito, Yinping and Kae were trading blows to each other. After Yugito landed her fifth punch, she delivered a superkick to Yinping's head, knocking her out, with Kae performing a clothesline to Yugito. This allowed Sabin to throw Kae out of the ring. However, Kae held on to the ropes before jumping back in, hammering Sabin with a clothesline.

"Oh, what a maneuver from Kae Serinuma!" J.R hissed

"She somehow managed to save herself from elimination!" Mauro exclaimed. "Wow! For a young woman like her, she's agile!"

As Kae cheered in victory with Sabin reeling in pain, Smith tried to kick Kae but she grabbed his foot and delivered a clothesline in reverse.

Meanwhile, Roy and Yugito were on the top rope. Roy pushed Yugito down but she grabbed Roy by the neck and slammed him to the ground.

With Sabin, Yinping, Roy, Yugito and Smith down, Kae celebrated in victory. However, she forgot that she has to throw one of them out of the ring as the clock appeared at the titantron, indicating that the 7th entrant will make an appearance.

"Who's gonna be? Who's #7?" Mauro raised his eyebrow

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #7 - Ethan Winters (Resident Evil)**

As the buzzer sounded, a young man with blonde hair, a white t-shirt, black shoes and black cargo pants, came out, to a thunderous ovation from the crowd

"OH MY GOD!" Sarge shouted

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Verlene shouted as well. "NOT HIM!"

"YES! IT IS! ETHAN WINTERS FROM RESIDENT EVIL 7 BIOHAZARD IS NUMBER 7! IN THE ROYAL RUMBLE!" J.R screamed

The fans chanted: "Welcome Back, Resident Evil!" as Ethan made his way to the ring. Kae was shocked at Ethan's sudden entry in the Royal Rumble but that distraction proved to be a fatal mistake as Yugito grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her out of the ring. Once again, Kae managed to jump back in the ring as Ethan delivered a right hook to Yugito.

Meanwhile, Smith, Sabin and Yinping got themselves back up, unaware that Ethan's waiting to strike

As Ethan waited, he was interrupted by Roy, who got up after getting knocked down by Yugito. Ethan and Roy traded blows but after the fifth punch, Ethan ducked and poked him in the eye. Roy, blinded by one eye, tried to fight Ethan but Ethan delivered an enziguri to his skull, knocking him out once more.

"Oh! Ethan with that enziguri!" Mauro exclaimed. "Roy is down!"

While Roy was suffering from a kick to the head, Ethan and Yinping engaged into a stareoff. The crowd lost their minds at this confrontation. They even chanted: "Holy Shit!" due to the intensity of the stareoff.

"Oh my! Looks like Yinping and Ethan are glaring at each other!" Church shouted. "And the fans love it!"

"Of course they did! Ethan was one of the reasons why Resident Evil has gone back to it's roots and Yinping's one of the most popular characters in Dynasty Warriors!" Mauro added

As Ethan and Yinping continued to stare with determination, Sabin got in between them and tried to chokeslam the pair but due to their combined weight, Sabin couldn't even do it. Eventually, it was broken down by Roy, who came out of nowhere and attacked the pair. The fans booing for that move.

"Roy just ruined the special moment between Ethan and Yinping! This is uncalled for!" J.R shouted

Roy continued punching Ethan and Yinping but Sabin saved them just in time and threw Roy out of the ring. Once again, Roy held on to dear life as Sabin tried to kick him out of the ring. However, Roy moved out of the way, sending Sabin over the top rope. Both men were on the apron. Sabin and Roy trading blows with each other. After back-to-forth punches, Sabin delivered a clothesline to Roy, knocking him down on the apron. Disorientated, Roy tried to hold on but Sabin kicked him out, eliminating him in the match.

"Ooh... tough luck for Roy because he's out." Church said

 **1st Eliminated: Roy (Fire Emblem); Eliminated by Chris Sabin; Duration: 14:30**

Roy just hung his head in shame and walked back to the locker room as Kae trapped Smith into a corner. She kicked him low and high, weakening the soldier but Ethan interfered and pulled her to another corner. She collided with the ring post.

Meanwhile, Yugito and Yinping were trading blows for the second time. As Yugito prepared for the fifth punch, Yinping ducked and knocked her down with a sweep. Sabin entered the fray but was knocked down by Yinping.

Satisfied, Yinping charged at Ethan, who was fighting Smith... with little success. Just before Yinping knocked him down, Ethan moved out of the way, therefore, sending Smith over the top rope. Smith held on to the top rope with all of his strength. Yinping retaliated by pushing him out but even her strength was not enough as Smith easily managed to jump back in.

As for Kae, she was fighting Ethan and Yugito. Ethan pulled her over the top rope but Kae jumped and took both entrants down with a clothesline.

"How is Kae that agile?!" Church gasped. "She's like a fucking cat!"

"Kae with another clothesline to Ethan and Yugito!" Mauro exclaimed. "Wow! I'm amazed!"

Just before Kae can inflict more damage, she noticed the countdown clock on the titantron.

"Oh boy, it looks like that Kae's waiting for the next entrant!" Verlene reminded.

"Who's Number #8 in the 30th Annual Royal Rumble?" J.R said, raising his eyebrow

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #8 - Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy)**

As the buzzer sounded, a woman with a white headband, black gloves, a green sleeveless turtleneck jumper, covering her chest but not her midriff, and, tan shorts without a belt. She received a good ovation from the crowd.

"Heh... at least Cloud is not participating." Sarge chuckled

"Entering at Number 8 is none other than Yuffie Kisaragi, part of Cloud Strife's crew!" Mauro exclaimed

"She may be another fan favorite!" Verlene nodded.

Yuffie wasted no time as she ran into the ring and went right after Chris Sabin

"Yuffie attacking Chris Sabin but I'm not even sure if that's smart." Church shrugged.

"Traditionally, they target the superstar that survives the longest but in Yuffie's case, it doesn't matter," Verlene replied. "It doesn't matter to her anyway."

Chris Sabin tried to grab Yuffie, but Yuffie slid under Chris' legs and ran to the ropes.

And then, she ran right back with the Lie Detector!

"Lie Detector! Showing signs of R-Truth!" Mauro exclaimed

The hit managed to stun Chris pretty good. Yuffie then ran to the ropes and came back with a clothesline!

"Oh! A clothesline from Yuffie!" Verlene exclaimed.

Satisfied with her result, Yuffie grabbed Chris and threw him over the top rope. However, Sabin managed to hold on to the ropes.

Meanwhile, Yugito and Ethan were teaming up against Yinping by trying to lift her up but their strength was not enough as Yinping reversed and lifted both entrants up. The fans screamed in awe, mostly due to Yinping's strength. She slammed both Ethan and Yugito down on the ground, almost breaking the ring on impact.

"MY GAWD, YINPING ALMOST BROKE THE RING IN HALF!" J.R screamed

"HOLY SHIT! SHE DID!" Church screamed as well

The fans chanted: "Holy shit!" due to Yinping's strength. While Yinping was cheering in victory, Kae and Smith were trading blows on the apron. Kae tried to weaken him but Smith's strength was too much for the Yaoi Fangirl. Smith then lifted Kae from the apron and threw her back in the ring. Kae groaned in pain... just before Yuffie ran at Chris Sabin with a running boot. With Kae and Chris down, Yuffie turned her attention to Smith, who was trying to get back in.

Determined, Yuffie grabbed Smith by the neck and pulled him inside but as soon as she pulled Smith back in, Yinping ran to the pair and gave them a clothesline, sending Smith to the ropes once again. To her own surprise, Yuffie easily got back up and glared at Yinping.

"That clothesline had little effect on Yuffie!" Mauro exclaimed. "Yinping is in shock!"

Yuffie ran to the ropes and ran back, delivering another clothesline...

...

...

...

... only for Yinping to move out of the way. Instead, Yugito was hit by the clothesline.

"Nice maneuvers from Yinping, at the cost of Yugito!" Verlene praised. "She moved out of the way just before Yugito got up!"

"What a smart move by Yinping!" Mauro nodded

The force of the clothesline sent her to the ropes but held on before she was touching the ground. As Yugito got back inside, Smith and Ethan collided next to Yugito, courtesy of Yuffie. Yinping tried to throw her out but Yuffie knocked her down and applied the Walls of Jericho on Yinping. The Daughter of the God of War screamed in agony as Yuffie held on to her legs

"Yuffie with the Walls of Jericho on Yinping!" Mauro exclaimed. "The Daughter of the God of War is in complete agony!"

"That's great but she has to throw her out under Royal Rumble rules." J.R mentioned. "There are no disqualifications so even if she forced her to tap out, it doesn't count."

While Yuffie continued to apply pressure to Yinping's legs, the countdown clock appeared on the titantron.

"It looks like #9 is on his/her way! Who is the #9th entrant?" Mauro said

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #9 - Matt Taven (ROH)**

After the buzzer sounded off, the next entrant came out along with TK O'Ryan and Vinny Marseglia. He received major heat from the crowd.

"Oh man, here comes The Kingdom!" Church exclaimed.

"Matt Taven is #9 in the Royal Rumble. One-third of The Kingdom and one of the first ever ROH six-man Tag Team Champions. That's rather impressive but that doesn't matter." Mauro stated. "He's in the Royal Rumble match."

As Matt made his way into the ring, he was distracted by Kae, who ended up drooling on Matt's wrestling gear. Enraged, Matt grabbed Kae by the throat and threw her out of the ring...

...

...

...only for Kae to jump on the ropes and performed a moonsault on Matt Taven.

"Kae with the moonsault!" Mauro exclaimed. "Matt Taven is down!"

"IS she made out of fucking helium?!" Church shouted. "That's bullshit! There's no way that she can be that agile!"

While Kae was taking care of Matt Taven, Yugito grabbed Yuffie and threw her to a corner. Yugito then ran to another corner and ran back, only for Yuffie to duck out of the way, sending Yugito over the top rope from the corner. Yuffie would eventually push Yugito off from the corner, eliminating her in the match.

"Oh! See you later, Yugito Nii!" Mauro exclaimed.

"The Two-Tailed Wielder is out!" Verlene added. "I gotta admit, she did pretty well in the match."

"Yes but her time has come short." Church said. "Yugito is gone."

 **2nd Eliminated: Yugito Nii; Eliminated by Yuffie Kisaragi; Duration: 10:40**

Yugito sighed and made her way back to the locker room but before she left, she grabbed Matt Taven by the feet, who was on the apron courtesy of Smith, and pulled him off of the apron, eliminating him to cheers from the crowd.

"Yugito just eliminated Matt Taven!" Church exclaimed. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Matt was on the apron and Yugito used that to her advantage!" Mauro shouted. "Matt Taven from The Kingdom is out!"

 **3rd Eliminated: Matt Taven; Eliminated by Yugito Nii; Duration: 1:25**

As Yugito made her way back to the locker room, she was suddenly attacked by Matt Taven.

"OH! Matt Taven just laid out Yugito Nii!" Verlene exclaimed. "He is not taking his elimination pretty well!"

"Of course he is! Yugito just eliminated the leader of The Kingdom!" Mauro added. "And it looks like that TK O'Ryan and Vinny Marseglia are attacking with Matt Taven!"

Just as Mauro predicted, TK and Vinny were attacking alongside Matt against the Two-Tailed Wielder. However, that didn't last long as Yugito actually trapped them with her nails. The fans went insane (Well, most of the crowd are Naruto fans) as Matt, TK and Vinny tried to get out of her clutches but with no success.

With The Kingdom trapped, Yugito grabbed them with her nails and threw them out of the arena. The fans screamed in awe

"OH MY GAWD! YUGITO JUST THREW THE KINGDOM OUT OF THE ARENA!" J.R screamed.

"I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF SHE KNEW ABOUT THEIR ATTACK!" Verlene screamed as well. "BECAUSE SHE WAS WALKING BACK TO THE LOCKER ROOM!"

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Church shouted. "SHE WAS GETTING ATTACKED BY THE KINGDOM!"

"This is because due to her reincarnation, she actually lured The Kingdom in her own trap. Combining with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, she attacked them with a precise and coordinated fashion." Mauro explained, drawing confusion from the commentators. "She also reacted to enemy attacks more efficiently."

"Um, how did you know about that type of stuff?" Verlene asked.

"Hey! Let's focus! Entrant #10 is expected to arrive!" Sarge reminded everyone

The countdown clock appeared on the titantron

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #10 - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)**

After the buzzer sounded off, a man with orange hair, black shorts, black boots and t-shirt came out, to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Well... the Soul Society has got it's first entrant." Verlene said

"Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach is entrant #10, he's in a good spot tonight." Mauro introduced

"Yes and we're 1 quarter finished for the Royal Rumble!" Church added. "Isn't it great?!"

As Ichigo made his way to the ring, Sabin and Smith were on the apron, trying to kick each other off but Ichigo lifted them up and threw them back in the ring, saving them from elimination. He jumped on top of the apron and jumped in the ring... only to have received a codebreaker from Yuffie!

"Yuffie with a codebreaker!" Mauro exclaimed. "Ichigo didn't see that coming!"

While Ichigo was lying down, withering in pain, Kae grabbed Yuffie and threw her out of the ring. However, Yuffie managed to get back in, only for Chris to knock her down with a big boot.

Meanwhile, Yinping was hanging on for dear life from Ethan, who threw her out of the ring. As Yinping held on, she didn't realize that someone attacked her from behind. The fans wondered who that was until Ethan knew who it was. It was his wife: Mia Winters.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Verlene gasped. "Is that Mia Winters?!"

"Yes, Verlene! It is Mia Winters! Ethan's wife!" J.R nodded. "What the hell is she doing here?!"

Mia continued attacking Yinping, who was holding on the top rope in complete agony.

"What the? Mia, what are you doing?!" Ethan shouted

"What does it look like?! I'm- "

"Mia, you weren't suppose to be here! I'm competing in the Royal Rumble match!" Ethan interrupted

"The Royal Rumble match?! Why are you participating?!"

"I'm here because Shane invited me! What are you doing here?!"

As Ethan and Mia argued, Yinping used that as an opportunity to climb back in.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Smith were engaged into a grappling contest. The fans went nuts as Ichigo and Smith grappled each other with pure strength. Because of Ichigo's strength, he may have considered to be a rival of Smith. Smith, however, managed to gain the upper hand and trap Ichigo with a headlock, only for Ichigo to escape.

But as Ichigo escaped, Yuffie came out of nowhere and speared Ichigo, slamming him to the ground.

"Oh, Yuffie with a spear to Ichigo!" Mauro hissed

"He might have got off of Smith, but he completely forgot about Yuffie!" Verlene exclaimed

With Ichigo groaning in pain, the crowd turned to the stage, as the Rumble clock appeared on the titantron, indicating the arrival of Entrant #11.

"Number #11 is on it's way! Who's got Number 11?" Mauro gasped

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Wow, that's taken care of that. It may be a long story, but it's worth it! As for the Rumble, we only have 30 participants remain so stay tuned!**

 **Anyway, let's check out that stats so far.**

 **Entrants Left: 30**

 **Entrants Remain: 8**

 **Eliminated: Roy, Yugito Nii, Matt Taven**

 **Still in the Running: Guan Yinping, Chris Sabin, Kae Serinuma, John Elizabeth Andersmith, Ethan Winters, Yuffie Kisaragi, Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Will Yinping survive?**

 **Can Kae stop drooling on other entrants?**

 **Is this the end for Ethan and Mia?**

 **Is Ichigo Smith's Rival in terms of Strength?**

 **That is it for the first chapter of the First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble! I'll see you next time so leave a review and feedbacks are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Rage of the Tennyo

**The First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble**

 **Rated T for... well... it's Fanfiction: What do you expect?**

 **Plot: 40 of your favorite characters and wrestlers, depending on popularity, compete for a world title opportunity and $1'000'000 in the first ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble. The winner will face off against either Kevin Owens, John Cena or Bobby Roode for their title at the Ultimate Thrill Ride: WrestleMania!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this fanfic. That includes WWE, Impact (I don't even watch but thank the lord that they have decent superstars. Rosemary and Alberto El Patron are exceptions) and Ring of Honor (What? I can do it. Deal with it.)**

 **A/N: This is inspired by The Anime Charismatic Shady's Royal Rumble fanfics. Honestly, I loved his work so that's what the idea came from.**

 **2nd A/N: Let's just ignore the fact that the 30th Annual Royal Rumble match was airing and this was it's replacement.**

 **3rd A/N: I'm only going to put 40 entrants in the match with 20 boys and 20 girls, to make it fair. However, if this fanfic is successful, I'll make a sequel at 2018's Royal Rumble.**

 **Chapter 4: An encounter with The Grieving Tennyo**

* * *

 **Number #11 - Kobayashi (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid)**

After the buzzer sounded, a woman with red hair, glasses, white t-shirt with a yellow tie, dark blue pants and black wrestling boots came out to a moderate ovation from the San Antonio Crowd.

"Hey, look at her, it's that worker from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid!" Church exclaimed.

"Indeed it is, and it looks like that she's in a good position tonight." Verlene replied

"Entering at #11, from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, it's... well... Kobayashi." Mauro introduced.

"I feel sorry for her." J.R said, worried. "She has to survive the Royal Rumble match."

After running down the aisle, Kobayashi jumped on the top rope and blasted the Daughter of the God of War and the Yaoi Fangirl with a clothesline

"Ok... I take that back!" J.R chuckled.

"Kobayashi with a clothesline to Yinping and Kae!" Mauro exclaimed. "Both women are down!"

Suddenly, Ichigo started going after Kobayashi. Kobayashi tried her best to block but her efforts were in vain as Ichigo continued attacking her arms. However, Ichigo was interrupted by Chris Sabin, who threw him over the top rope.

As Kobayashi went down on her knees, Yuffie appeared and tried to run to the ropes and back for a Shining Wizard.

"Yuffie preparing for a shining wizard!" Verlene cried out

"She's finishing off what Ichigo started!" Mauro nodded

But Kobayashi managed to move out of the way and hit her with a buzzsaw kick, knocking her out cold!

"Good lord, what a buzzsaw kick from the Worker!" Mauro gasped

"Yuffie may be out cold with that kick!" Verlene shouted. "Did you see the impact?!"

Meanwhile, Ethan and Mia were still arguing. Ethan tried his best to convince his wife to leave but Mia wouldn't relent. Fed up, Ethan ignored Mia and focused on the match, only for Kae to knock him down with a sweep. With Ethan down, Kae, knowing that Mia was still outside, went under the ropes and confronted her with a glare.

"What the? Kae just went outside the ring to confront Mia!" Verlene exclaimed

"Yes but she's still in this match. She went under the ropes." Mauro said

"I agree. Kae went under the ropes." J.R agreed. "She is still in this match."

"Hey! Mia, go away!" Kae shouted

"Who the hell are you?!" Mia asked, enraged

"I'm Kae Serinuma! You're ruining the Royal Rumble match!"

"What?! How am I ruining the match?!"

"You're here, for starters!"

"I'm here for Ethan!"

"Ethan? You can get him when he's eliminated! Right now, you should leave."

"Why should I leave?! I need Ethan!"

Realizing that this was going nowhere, Kae grabbed her by the shoulders

"Mia, I'm warning you- "

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" Mia interrupted

"Mia, I'm doing this because- "

"Go away!"

"Mia- "

"I said, GO AWAY!"

"Mia, calm down! I'm just- "

"Put your hands off me!"

Frustrated, Kae grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the barricade, knocking her out. The fans were surprised at this but realized that Kae made a good point so they cheered at her randomly.

"Kae just threw Mia to the barricade!" Mauro exclaimed. "Mia didn't even listen to Kae!"

"God... how strong is she?" Church groaned

As Kae made her way back to the ring, Ethan, worried about Mia, decided to confront Kae, only to get knocked down again by Yuffie, who appeared out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, Kobayashi, Chris Sabin and Ichigo were on the apron, trying to climb back in. Kobayashi and Sabin managed to jump back in the ring. Ichigo tried to climb back in but Yuffie ran to the ropes and kicked him off, eliminating him to surprise from the crowd.

"There goes another one!" J.R shouted

"Ichigo Kurosaki has been eliminated by The Ninja!" Verlene exclaimed. "The Soul Reaper is out!"

"Yuffie with two eliminations so far! Eleven more and she'll break Roman Reign's record!" Mauro added

 **4th Eliminated: Ichigo Kurosaki; Eliminated by Yuffie Kisaragi; Duration: 3:00**

Disappointed at his performance, Ichigo lowered his head down in shame before he walked back to the Locker room.

Meanwhile, Sabin was having some trouble as he, once again, got sent up the top rope via Kobayashi.

After hitting him with a right hook, Kobayashi attempted to lift him up for a suplex.

"Kobayashi has Sabin in a difficult position!" Church gulped. "This cannot end well."

"Kobayashi trying to perform a suplex from the top rope!" Mauro exclaimed

But before Kobayashi could slam him, Guan Yinping grabbed the Worker by the torso and sent both Kobayashi and Sabin crashing down with an Attitude Adjustment!

"Mamma Mia! Yinping with an Attitude Adjustment to both Kobayashi and Sabin!" Mauro shouted

"My gawd, what a move from Guan Yinping!, taking down both Kobayashi and Sabin in the process!" J.R cried out

With Kobayashi and Sabin down, the fans turned to the stage once again as they wait for the next entrant.

"Heh... Entrant #12 is set to enter right now!" Mauro exclaimed as the clock ticked down

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT***

 **Number #12 - Rich Atkins (Dead Rising)**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with a green t-shirt, dark blue wrestling tights and boots came out to a moderate ovation from the crowd.

"Hmm... one of Cliff's captives is in this match?" Verlene asked. "Didn't see that coming."

"Entering at #12 is Rich Atkins from Dead Rising, the same game that Verlene is on." Mauro introduced.

Rich came running down the ramp in a crazy fashion. Before he jumped on top of the apron, he went under the ring, pulled out two kendo sticks and threw them in the ring.

"Two Kendo sticks?" Church said, wondering. "What the hell is he going to do with those Kendo sticks?"

"Rich is getting extreme!" Sarge added, excited.

As he got on top of the apron, Smith and Ethan tried to go after Rich... which didn't end well as Rich easily dodged out of the way, jumped on the top rope and planted both men with a double clothesline!

"Impressive clothesline by Rich!" Mauro cried out

"He's showing traits of Kick-Ass! I'm impressed!" Verlene nodded

"I would love to have Rich as a loyal member of the Red Team!" Sarge shouted

As Ethan and Smith got up, Rich grabbed his kendo sticks and struck both men down with a flurry of strikes.

While both men are down, Rich nailed both men with a moonsault.

"Rich is on fire in the Rumble!" Church nodded

"You said it, Church!" Sarge agreed

Suddenly, Sabin and Kae teamed up to take down Rich, with no success.

Instead, Rich sent both of the kendo sticks, one going straight into Chris' crotch and the other going straight into Kae's head with pure force. Sabin and Kae cried out in complete agony!

"DEAR GAWD ALMIGHTY!" J.R screamed while cringing

"Oh god! I felt that!" Verlene cringed

"Rich using those kendo sticks to take down both Sabin and Kae, that's rather impressive! Dirty but impressive!" Mauro informed everyone

After getting up on his feet, Rich grabbed his kendo sticks...

...

...

...only for Yinping to surprise him with a running bulldog.

"A running bulldog out of nowhere!" Verlene exclaimed

"He didn't see that coming." Sarge shook his head

Meanwhile, right at the left corner, Kobayashi whipped Kae to the opposite corner. She barely had enough time to react before she collided with the ring post.

But before Kobayashi can throw her out, Yuffie came out of nowhere and tried to deliver a clothesline. Somehow, Kobayashi moved out of the way by doing a forward roll and blasted Yuffie with a lead hook kick!

"Kobayashi with a brutal kick to Yuffie!" Mauro exclaimed. "Yuffie is down once again!"

With Yuffie down, Kobayashi focused on Ethan, who was hanging on for dear life courtesy of Yinping. Kobayashi tried to kick him out but Ethan grabbed her leg and pushed her away.

Meanwhile, Rich was about to lift Kae over the top rope.

Rich pushed harder and harder as he can to get the Yaoi Fangirl off the apron. But being the Yaoi Fangirl, Kae hooked her legs across Rich's neck while he bent his body forwards through the middle rope to hang on.

"Oh man, Rich is in trouble!" Church exclaimed

"He's in for pain!" J.R nodded

Seeing Rich tumble over the ropes, Kae tried to send him over the ropes but Rich used him momentum to push both of them back in, to the surprise of the fans.

"Woah! Rich saved both himself and Kae from elimination!" Verlene gasped

"He's just performed a miracle, ladies and gentleman!" Mauro exclaimed.

While Rich and Kae are down, the countdown clock appeared on the titantron once again, informing that another entrants was on his/her way.

"Looks like Number 13's comin' in right now!" J.R exclaimed

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #13 - Shion Sonozaki (When they Cry)**

After the buzzer sounded, a woman with green hair, a yellow vest, black shoes and blue pants came out, to major boos from the crowd, mostly due to her killing almost everyone in her anime franchise. The entrants were in shock.

"Oh no... not her... anyone but her..." Verlene muttered

"Shion Sonozaki is Number 13 in the Royal Rumble match... She's evil... god... I hate her..." Mauro grumbled

As Shion got on the apron, Yuffie came out of nowhere and kicked her off, eliminating her to major cheers from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD!" Mauro screamed.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Church screamed as well. "SHION IS OUT!"

"MY GAWD, SHION MAY HAVE BROKEN SANTINO MARELLA'S RECORD FOR SHORTEST TIME IN THE MATCH!" J.R screamed also

"Almost 1.5 seconds in and Shion has been eliminated!" Verlene exclaimed. "J.R, you're right! She has officially broken Santino Marella's record of 1.9 seconds!"

 **5th Eliminated: Shion Sonozaki; Eliminated by Yuffie Kisaragi; Duration: 1.5 seconds**

Shion stood there in shock as Yuffie smiled in victory. Enraged, Shion grabbed out a taser and tried to electrocute Yuffie but she easily moved out of the way and knocked the taser off of her hands. Shion then tried to get in the ring, only for Yuffie to knock her down with a kick. Shion glared at the Ninja as she poked her tongue out for further humiliation.

"Bye bye, Shion!" Yuffie taunted

"Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" Shion screamed

Suddenly, the fans chanted: "Bye bye, Shion!" in amusement. Shion hated it... a lot...

"FUCK ALL OF YOU! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! FUCK YOU!" Shion lashed out at the crowd

"YUNO WANNABE!" Yuffie insulted

All of a sudden, the fans changed their chant to "YUNO WANNABE!", which pissed her off even more

"I'M NOT A WANNABE! FUCK YOU!" Shion screamed again

Still in a bad mood, Shion walked backwards until she saw a fan with a sign that read: "Shion, the Yuno Wannabe" Enraged up to the point that she has officially snapped, she grabbed the fan by the neck and threw her to the stage. She then grabbed out a knife and sliced her ear off, to the shock of the crowd.

"OH MY GOD! SHION JUST ATTACKED A FAN!" Verlene screamed. "SHE JUST ATTACKED A HARMLESS CIVILIAN!"

"SHION JUST CUT OFF A FAN'S EAR!" Mauro grimaced. "I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!"

"MY GAWD, WOMAN!" J.R screamed as well. "SHE JUST CUT OFF A FANS EAR! SOMEBODY STOP HER!"

Sarge and Church responded by fainting on the spot. The other entrants stopped fighting and stood there, shocked. Mia eventually woke up and witnessed the carnage displayed by Shion but chose not to do anything, in fear of getting hurt.

"Help! Ahh! Help me!" The fan screamed in complete agony as she crawled away, trying to get away from Shion.

Shion smirked evilly and pulled out a large knife. She then raised it in the air and stabbed the fan with pure rage. The fan screamed in pain once again and spat out blood as she sobbed. Satisfied, Shion raised the knife in the air once again.

But before she can perform the final blow, a young man came out and kicked the knife away. Shion looked at the person in front of her. He was a student with blonde,white hair and was wearing a red t-shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans and red sneakers. The fans instantly recognized who it was. It was Alex Standall.

"What the? Who's that?" Mauro asked.

"That's Alex Standall from the book 13 Reasons Why but what's he doing here?" Verlene replied, curious

Alex looked at Shion and at the fan, who was sobbing with blood everywhere. Realizing that she almost killed the poor woman, he glared at her with pure rage. Shion glared back, only to get knocked down by Alex, who shoved her.

"Oh, Alex just knocked down Shion!" Mauro exclaimed.

"I appreciate the boy's bravery but he may regret it!" Verlene added. "Because Shion is not happy with that!"

Just as Verlene predicted, Shion tried to stab Alex with her knife but Alex easily kicked the knife away. The fans instantly cheered.

"Shion, you're a fucking psychopath!" Alex shouted, to cheers from the crowd.

Shion tried to say anything but Alex didn't let her speak, pissed off at Shion for attacking a harmless civilian.

"You just basically attacked a person without any remorse! What the hell can you achieve by this?!"

"I- "

"Shut the fuck up, Shion! I'm still talking!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"None of your concern! I'm here because you need to stop! First, you killed most of the cast from your show and now you try to kill a person who is here to watch? Hell no!"

"Why are you- "

"Shion, you are a fucking psychopath. In fact, why don't they put up a poster that says 'Shion's a fucking psychopath and a Yuno Wannabe!', huh?!"

"What?! I'm not a Wannabe!"

"Then what are you?! Oh. I know the answer. You're Yuno's bitch!" Alex finished

The crowd "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHED!" at Alex's sick burn. This made Shion upset so she turned around and walked back to the locker room. Alex, satisfied by his efforts, walked to the fan, who was still sobbing.

"Hey. I'm here. It's alright." Alex said.

"I... Thank you... " The fan wept as she was being lifted up by Alex.

"Hey. What's your name?"

"My name is Takuyoshi. Oh! Thank you!"

Takuyoshi hugged Alex, to cheers from the crowd. Smiling, Alex embraced the hug.

While Takuyoshi and Alex were hugging, the crowd all stood up on their seats as they looked to the stage, awaiting for the arrival of Number #14.

"We got Number 14 heading our way right now!" J.R reminded everyone

"Hmm... Who's Number 14?" Verlene asked

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #14 - Stephen Quire (The Freakout Kid)**

After the buzzer sounded, a young man with black wrestling tights and boots came out, to a mixed ovation, mostly boos.

"Oh god... not this asshole... " Church groaned

"Entering at Number 14 is Stephen Quire, famous for his freakouts on YouTube!" Mauro introduced.

"He's in a good spot tonight but will he keep his temper in check when he looks at the carnage caused by Shion?" Verlene added.

As Stephen made his way to the ring, he slipped on Takuyoshi's sliced ear and crashed on the apron.

"Ooh! Talk about a slippery landing for Stephen!" J.R winced

"He didn't know about the fan's ear! He's a fucking idiot!" Church growled

Ignoring the pain, Stephen jumped onto the apron, jumped on the ropes and blasted Smith with a flying elbow!

"Impressive move by Stephen Quire!" Verlene replied

As soon as Smith got up, Stephen tried to lift him up for a suplex. But then, Yuffie grabbed both Stephen and Smith and dropped them to the mat with a Samoan Drop!

"She dropped both Stephen and Smith with a Samoan Drop!" Mauro exclaimed

"Beautiful move from Yuffie Kisaragi!" Verlene replied

As soon as Stephen got up, Yuffie tried to throw him out of the ring with her signature throw.

Using his reflexes, Stephen moved out of the way. In exchange, Stephen grabbed Yuffie's waist and nailed her with a Belly Suplex!

"He got 'em with a Belly Suplex!" Mauro exclaimed again

"She has been flattened into a pancake!" Church chuckled. "Hehe... flatten..."

Meanwhile, Kobayashi was trapped onto the right corner, getting stuck by one of the ropes, courtesy of Rich Atkins.

As the worker was trapped, the extreme survivor caused more damage by hitting her with his Kendo Sticks.

"He's damaging Kobayashi with those kendo strikes!" Church said, amazed. "She may have broken ribs after this!"

"Rich is working on Kobayashi in the corner." Verlene mentioned

With Kobayashi upside down, Rich went through the rope and climbed the turnbuckle, hoping to nail the worker with a double stomp.

...

...

...only for Kobayashi to move out of the way! But that's not all. As Rich came down...

* _SMASH_ _!*_

Kae blasted the survivor with a spear!

"WHOA MAMA!" Verlene shouted

"Kae nails Rich with a spear from out of nowhere!" Mauro exclaimed

"My gawd, what a spear from the Yaoi Fangirl!" J.R said in awe

Due to the impact, Rich fell backwards, colliding with Kobayashi, who was still trapped at the corner.

Suddenly, Chris saw this and threw Kae into the same corner. Setting into position, Sabin rushed right at the trio, nailing them with a clothesline!

"OH! My god!" Sarge groaned

"Chris may have taken out Kobayashi, Rich and Kae with that clothesline!" Verlene exclaimed

Just when Chris decided to throw them out, Ethan went after him.

He turned Chris around and nailed him with an Enziguri!

"Down goes Chris with an Enziguri!" Verlene exclaimed again

"Chris took a lot of time trying to throw them out!" Mauro informed her

"Ethan took advantage of that opportunity, saving Kobayashi, Kae and Rich!" Church exclaimed as well

Meanwhile, Yinping was doing her best to eliminate both Yuffie and Stephen from the Rumble. She managed to get both of them over the top.

"Both Yuffie and Stephen are in trouble!" J.R cried out

"They are in a difficult spot!" Mauro nodded

"At least one of the them could be out early!" Church informed everyone

Yinping tried to knock Yuffie and Stephen off the apron, but Yuffie held on so tight to the rope that she wasn't letting go. Stephen, however, was knocked down onto the apron. Just then, Ethan Winters goes after Yinping with a fury of kicks.

He kicked the Daughter of the God of War so much that she landed on one of the corners.

"Ethan's surrounding Yinping!" Sarge exclaimed

Before Ethan could back away and kick her out, Rich snuck behind him and lifted him up on his shoulders. After that, he slammed Ethan with a Backwards Slam!

"Ethan is down!" Mauro exclaimed. "Rich just saved Yinping from elimination!"

"What a hard slam right there!" J.R exclaimed as well

"Look! It is time for Entrant #15!" Verlene reminded everyone

With Ethan Winters down, withering in pain, the Rumble clock appeared again, indicating that another entrant is on their way

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #15 - Frankie Kazarian (ROH)**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with black wrestling tight/blue details, knee pads and black wrestling boots came out, to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Hey, I remember this guy! He's Daniels' friend!" Church shouted

"Which Daniels? Kendra or Christopher?" Verlene asked

"Christopher!" Church yelled at her

"Entering at #15 is Frankie Kazarian, one-half of The Addiction from Ring of Honor!" Mauro introduced

"His chances are good, considering that he's #15 tonight!" J.R said

As Kazarian entered the ring, he was knocked down by Rich Atkins, who connected with a Superkick!

"Oooooooohhhhhh!" Mauro cringed. "Rich got him with a Superkick!"

"His jaw may be broken!" Verlene shivered. "Because the force of that kick was deadly!"

Meanwhile, Yuffie Kisaragi was trying to eliminate Chris Sabin from the match.

But before she threw him over the top rope, John Andersmith came in and groped Yuffie's breasts by accident, therefore feeling her in front of the Alamodome!

"OH MY!" Verlene gasped, blushing

"Oh man! That's not fair! Smith, you lucky bastard!" Church growled

"I call that Insult to Injury!" Mauro exclaimed, blood leaking out of his nose.

"Argh! Mauro, clean yourself up!" Sarge shouted

"I'm sorry!" Mauro apologized

Realizing his mistake, Smith removed his hands from her chests and ran to another corner. But Yuffie charged straight at the soldier and nailed him with a clothesline. Unfortunately for Smith, Kae was on the ropes. This allowed Yuffie to send him over the top rope, eliminating the soldier.

"Poor Smith... I feel bad for him... " Verlene muttered

"John Andersmith has been eliminated by Yuffie Kisaragi. Yuffie has got 4 eliminations in this match." Mauro said

 **6th Eliminated: John Elizabeth Andersmith; Eliminated by Yuffie Kisaragi; Duration: 18:21**

Smith said sorry to the Ninja and walked up the aisle in defeat. As Smith made his way back to the locker room, Rich Atkins struck Ethan Winters down with his kendo sticks. He then lifted him up and attempt a Samoan Drop to Ethan. However, Ethan managed to hang on to the ropes for leverage.

But as Ethan used the ropes, he was suddenly sent flying to the right turnbuckle, courtesy of Kae Serinuma.

"How fucking strong is she?!" Church shouted. "She's like a fucking titan!"

"Kae just sent Ethan to another corner!" Mauro exclaimed

As Ethan collided with the right turnbuckle, Yuffie ran to the corner, giving him a Big Boot!

"Yuffie from out of nowhere!" Mauro exclaimed again

"Ethan is down!" J.R exclaimed as well

Yuffie then grabbed Ethan by the neck and whipped him to another corner.

But Ethan countered and whipped her to another corner, sending her over the top rope. However, Yuffie hung onto the turnbuckle and rolled back into the ring.

"That was close! Yuffie saved herself there!" Mauro gasped

"Yuffie with a save! She's still alive!" J.R exclaimed

Meanwhile, as Yuffie began attacking Ethan, Rich was on the turnbuckle, with Kazarian down on the mat. Rich then taunted at the crowd, to cheers, and delivered a Swanton Bomb on Kazarian!

"Swanton Bomb to Kazarian!" Sarge shouted

"Rich must've learnt that from Jeff Hardy!" Church gasped

"Indeed! Kazarian is down!" Mauro nodded

Holding up Kazarian, Rich held him for a Dragon Suplex. To make things worse, Sabin came in and blasted Rich with a superkick, forcing Kazarian to counter Rich's suplex and blasted him with a Powerbomb!

"A double dose of pain to Rich Atkins!" Verlene exclaimed

"Ooh... That's gotta hurt." Mauro winced

"My gawd, Sabin and Kazarian with a double team on Rich!" J.R shouted

"That was brutal!" Sarge chuckled

As Rich held his jaw while lying down on the ground, the crowd looked at the Titantron again, waiting for the next entrant.

"We got another superstar heading our way soon!" Mauro replied. "Who's Number 16?"

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #16 - Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

After the buzzer sounded, a young teenager with a black and red t-shirt, black and red pants and black shoes came out, to a thunderous ovation from the Crowd, almost up to Stone-Cold level!

"OH MY!" Verlene shouted

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Church screamed.

"RUBY ROSE IS NUMBER 16! IN THE ROYAL RUMBLE!" J.R screamed

"HAHA! MY FAVORITE RED IS HERE! HAHA!" Sarge cheered

Ruby ran along the aisle, heading to the ring and jumped on the apron... eliminating Stephen Quire, to huge cheers from the crowd!

"What the?! Ruby just eliminated Stephen Quire!" Church shouted

"Stephen Quire was on the apron and Ruby jumped on, losing his balance!" J.R exclaimed

"Stephen has been eliminated by Ruby Rose!" Mauro exclaimed

"HAHA! That's my favorite RED!" Sarge praised

 **7th Eliminated: Stephen Quire; Eliminated by Ruby Rose; Duration: 4:07**

Pissed off, Stephen tried to grab Ruby Rose but he was blinded by her cape, knocking him down. And so begins his freakout...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stephen screamed.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! AAAHHHHHH!" Stephen screamed again

"Jesus, crybaby much?" Church groaned

While Stephen continued raging, Ruby and Rich were busy going at it. Rich, using his Kendo sticks, struck Ruby with four Kendo shots before he was pushed back by Ruby. Then, Ruby ran forward, grabbed his neck by the legs, and sent him on the ropes with a Hurricarana!

"Hurricarana! A Hurricarana by Ruby Rose!" Mauro exclaimed.

She then pumped up the crowd by doing a dance similar to the dance from RWBY Vol 2, ran to the ropes and ran back to strike Rich with a 619. Rich tried to maintain his balance but Ruby jumped on the top ropes. She then threw herself at Rich...

...

...

... only for Kazarian to grab her in mid-air and struck her down with an American Slam!

"Oh, Kazarian just smashed Ruby with an American Slam!" Church exclaimed

"That's gotta hurt..." Verlene cringed. "She's only 16... "

"No kidding... " Mauro agreed. "She's been flattened like a pancake... "

With Ruby down, Kazarian then focused on Rich. Realizing that Kazarian was close, Rich grabbed his Kendo sticks and smashed Kazarian with a few strikes to the head. Then, he kicked him to the corner and knocked him down with a few more strikes.

But before Rich can deliver the final blow, he was shoved aside by Yuffie, sending him over the top rope. She then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him back in the ring.

With Rich disoriented, Yuffie climbed out from the ropes and leapt from the apron, crashing down on Rich with a body splash!

"Incoming!" Mauro gasped

"Yuffie with a body splash! Rich is gonna feel it for days!" J.R exclaimed

As Yuffie started celebrating, two figures started running down the ramp and entered the ring, pushing the others away and beating down on Yuffie! The two figures, who were beating the ever loving shit out of the Ninja, were Kendra Daniels and Miori Sahara, who were getting extreme heat from the CROWD!

"What the- ?" J.R said, being cut off. "What's going on here?"

"Oh my god, it's Kendra Daniels from Dead Space! Joining her is Miori Sahara from Ceres Celestial Legend!" Verlene shrieked

"NO! WHAT ARE THOSE BITCHES DOING HERE?! THEY ARE NOT IN THE FUCKING ROYAL RUMBLE!" Church screamed

"Damn it! Kendra and Miori are here to take down any girl that stole their spotlight!" J.R scowled. "They are jealous of their success!"

"Wait? Does that mean Dana Simms?!" Verlene asked, worried

"Yeah... that's- oh... Oh shit... " Mauro muttered, in realization.

Seeing what's going on, Kae, Rich and Ethan stepped up to take them down. Ethan and Rich were striking down Kendra while Kae started to demolish Miori, to cheers from the crowd.

"Thank god, Yuffie's getting some aid from Kae, Rich and Ethan!" J.R exclaimed

"Kendra and Miori are getting a daily serve of Justice!" Mauro shouted. "That's what they get for hurting Yuffie!"

The brawl concluded when Ethan threw the pair out of the ring, making the crowd cheer on the trio for helping Yuffie.

Miori and Kendra didn't take their departure very well as they got up from the floor, infuriated.

"You assholes! You'll pay for this!" Kendra shouted

"I... I'll kill you!" Miori shouted as well before grabbing out a knife and entered back in the ring. Rich barely had enough time to react before Miori struck him down in front of the San Antonio Crowd! Rich screamed in complete agony as she plunged the blade deeper into his flesh. Kendra smirked as she watched on

"D-D-DID SHE JUST- " Mauro gasped. "MIORI JUST ATTACKED RICH ATKINS!"

"MY GAWD! MIORI JUST STABBED RICH ATKINS WITH A KNIFE!" J.R screamed

"SON OF A BITCH! THAT BITCH STRIKES AGAIN!" Church seethed

Miori pulled out the knife and showed it to the crowd. It was stained with blood, Rich's blood. The crowd cried out in horror as Miori continued her assault on Rich Atkins, who was covered in blood from the knife wound.

"You. Are. Gonna. GET. HURT!" Miori shouted through each stab.

"Ah! What the hell did I do to you?!" Rich cried out

"DOESN'T MATTER! YOU. WILL PAY. FOR. RUINING. MY LIFE!" Miori screamed once again.

"MY GAWD, SOMEONE STOP THIS MADWOMAN!" J.R screamed. "HE'S GOT HOPES AND DREAMS!"

"MIORI, JUST STOP! HE'S JUST A SURVIVOR!" Verlene screamed as well, tears showing on her face.

Miori, hearing Verlene's plea, stopped, walked out the ring and confronted Verlene with a nasty glare.

"OR WHAT?! YOU'RE GONNA CALL SHANE MCMAHON?!" Miori screamed at her face.

"JUST LEAVE HIM! I KNOW RICH! HE'S FROM WILLAMETTE!" Verlene screamed back

"WILLAMETTE?! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT! ARE YOU GONNA CALL SHANE?! HUH?! HUH?!"

Miori continued pushing Verlene, to the commentator's shock. After a few more shoves, Mauro, realizing that Verlene is in trouble, stood up from his seat and gave Miori one of his most deadliest glares in his life. Unfazed, Miori turned her attention to Mauro.

"Miori, stop. Your mother's dead. Don't take your grief out on those who did no wrong! Including Shane McMahon! The Commissioner of SmackDown Live!" Mauro said, enraged

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE SOMEONE THAT YOU LOVE! SHANE'S GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME!"

"Doesn't matter. It's been 17 years since that fateful day! It's time to move on! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Miori said nothing... to cheers from the crowd.

"That's better. Now, let- "

BAM! Miori socked Mauro in the face with a right hook in front of the San Antonio Crowd!

"OH! MAURO, ARE YOU OK?!" Verlene shouted, worried

"OW... Miori, you just hit me." Mauro said to her.

"YEAH! I DID! STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE! IN FACT, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY MOTHER?!" Miori screamed at him

"Miori, I'm only saying that- "

BAM! Miori hits him again! Mauro tried getting back up but Miori grabbed him by the throat and dragged him out of the commentator's table! She then grabbed him by the throat again, lifted him up in the air and slammed him on the table!

"Ow... " Mauro groaned

"Mauro, are you alright?!" J.R asked, worried.

Mauro said nothing as Miori continued her assault on the Voice of SmackDown Live! The crowd were booing her with tremendous heat, mostly due to being fans of Mauro as Miori continued punching him until her fists drew blood. After a few punches, she grabbed him by the suit.

"TELL ME! WERE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR MY MOTHER'S DEATH?!" Miori screamed

"Heh... I don't know... I don't care... I'm Mauro Ranallo... I'm the Voice of SmackDown Live... I lend my voice to the world... " Mauro muttered

Not satisfied, Miori raised her fist and tried to aim at his head, hoping to kill him

But before she can finish him off, security came out to take her down!

"Thank god! Get her out, Security!" Verlene said with a groan. "I don't have to deal with emotional anime girls right now!"

"I agree... She's so fucking emotional!" Church agreed

Miori was struggling to escape, but security continued to hold her as they did what they could to escort her out. Kendra was also taken out by security.

Meanwhile, Rich, who recovered from his injuries, saw this as an opportunity, sending Yuffie over the top rope.

Luckily for The Ninja, she held on to the ropes while on the apron. And when Rich turned back to focus on Kae, Yuffie hopped from the apron and blasted both Rich and Kae with a double bulldog!

"Woah! Yuffie with a double bulldog!" Verlene exclaimed.

"Wow... talk about eating dirt." Church joked

With Kae and Rich down, the crowd all turned to the titantron to look at the clock, indicating about the next entrant...

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #17 - Robin (Fire Emblem)**

After the buzzer sounded, a young man with a hood, while holding a book, came out, to a good ovation from the crowd.

"While Mauro is down, I'll introduce the next entrant." Verlene explained. "Robin from Fire Emblem is Entrant #17 in the Royal Rumble and his chances are good tonight."

"He's hoping to make an impact in his first Rumble, just like most of those superstars!" J.R exclaimed

As soon as Robin got on the apron, Sabin went after him.

Using his book, Robin used his sword to cast a spell and lifted him in the air. With Sabin in the air, Robin then took him down with an aerial spear!

"OH MY GAWD, A SPEAR! A SPEAR FROM THE TACTICIAN OF FIRE EMBLEM!" J.R screamed

"Incredible spear from Robin!" Verlene exclamed

The fans chanted: "HOLY SHIT!" due to the awesomeness of the spear!

Kae tried to surprise Robin with a right hook, but upon looking at Sabin and Robin, she drooled in ecstasy, spilling drool on Robin's cloak!

"OH! Kae just drooled on Robin! Ah... Kae... Oh, Kae... " Verlene chuckled

"Fuck... she's not going to survive more longer, isn't she?" Church groaned

The man known as the Tactician of Fire Emblem and the main hero of Fire Emblem Awakening pushed the Yaoi Fangirl down, and then used her drool to blind her eyes, grabbing her by the neck and performed a Fisherman's Neckbreaker!

"Oh, a Fisherman's Neckbreaker!" J.R exclaimed

"He must've learnt that from Heath Slater!" Church shouted

Meanwhile, Yuffie Kisaragi was facing off against Guan Yinping.

With Yinping trapped, the Ninja climbed on the turnbuckle and connected her with a flying elbow!

"Yuffie drops the elbow on the Daughter of the God of War!" Verlene shouted

"That's gonna cause breast cancer!" Church nodded, which pissed her off

"Hey! It doesn't cause breast cancer!" Verlene yelled at him

With Yinping down, Yuffie then focused on Kazarian, who was on the apron along with Kobayashi. As Kobayashi fought against the friend of Christopher Daniels, Yuffie used this as an opportunity to push both of them off of the apron, eliminating both Kobayashi and Kazarian in this match!

"So long, Kazarian and Kobayashi!" Church smirked

"One-half of the Addiction and the main heroine of Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid have been eliminated!" Verlene reminded. "Yuffie with six eliminations in this match!"

 **8th Eliminated: Frankie Kazarian; Eliminated by Yuffie Kisaragi; Duration: 4:45**

 **9th Eliminated: Kobayashi; Eliminated by Yuffie Kisaragi; Duration: 14:45**

Dissapointed, Kobayashi walked with Kazarian along the aisle and left the ring.

Meanwhile, Kae and Ethan were teaming up against Robin in an attempt to eliminate him.

However, Robin was on his knees, forcing Ethan to lift him for a Powerbomb.

"Ethan trying to eliminate Robin with a Powerbomb!" Sarge reminded everyone

"He probably needs some help to lift him up." Church said

But out of nowhere...

*THWACK!*

Rich came in and whacked his kendo sticks across Ethan's back hard!

"Ooh! I felt that!" Verlene cringed

"My gawd, what a kendo strike by Rich!" J.R exclaimed

That shot forced Robin to grab him by the legs and connected with a hurricarana!

"OH! A double dose of Pain! Ethan's down!" Verlene exclaimed

As Ethan groaned in pain, the clock lit up on the titantron once again, indicating Entrant #18's arrival

"Who's chosen Number #18? Who's coming out right now?!" Church shouted

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #18 - Dana Simms (Dead Rising)**

After the buzzer sounded, a brunette woman, wearing her clothes from the game, came out... to a shocked ovation from the Crowd! Hell, even J.R was shocked!

"What the?!" Church gasped. "Who the fuck's she?!"

"Verlene, is that... no. It can't be!" J.R exclaimed

"IT'S DANA SIMMS! YES! SHE'S IN THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!" Verlene screamed proudly

"Yes. She's Number #18 in the match, the same number that Roman Reigns entered in 2014, eliminating 12 superstars in the 2014 Rumble!" Sarge mentioned

As soon as Dana got in the ring, Kae tried to catch her in a headlock... only for Dana to grab her from behind and throw her out, eliminating her in the match!

"Just like that, Dana scores her 1st elimination tonight!" Church shouted. "Kae Serinuma is outta here!"

"I gotta admit, she did pretty well! Surviving only 13 minutes! That's impressive for a Yaoi Fangirl!" Sarge praised

 **10th Eliminated: Kae Serinuma; Eliminated by Dana Simms; Duration: 24:40**

Kae instantly cried as the fans gave her an standing ovation for her efforts before she made her way back into the locker room.

Dana then went right after Ethan Winters.

She caught the Hero of RE7 Biohazard with a headlock, which turned into a Codebreaker!

"Dana, showing signs of Chris Jericho!" J.R exclaimed

"Where the fuck did she learn that?!" Church gasped

With Ethan down, Dana then focused on Yuffie Kisaragi. She planted a forearm to Yuffie's back, which hurt worse considering that she was beaten down by Kendra Daniels and Miori Sahara.

"Ooh... That's gotta hurt for The Ninja." Verlene hissed

"Yeah, especially after what Kendra and Miori did to her earlier on!" Church nodded

With Yuffie feeling the effects of the assault, Dana then threw her in between the middle rope but Yuffie countered and struck Dana down with a clothesline, shades of Dean Ambrose!

"Yuffie with a sick clothesline! Dana is down!" J.R exclaimed

As Dana got back up, Yuffie then dropkicked her over the top rope. She managed to hang on just before her feet touched the ground.

"Woah... that was close for Dana." Sarge sighed

"Yeah. Too close... " Verlene muttered

While Yuffie tried to push Dana off, Sabin had Robin tied up on the ropes, using him as a punching bag.

Robin tried to escape, but Sabin ran to the ropes and ran back to hammer Robin with a nasty kick!

"Look at that, J.R, Sabin's snapped Robin's jaw!" Verlene said, pointing to Robin in a bad position.

"Hmm... This can't be good!" J.R nodded.

After a brutal kick, Sabin grabbed one of Rich's Kendo sticks and struck him down with various strikes!

"OH! Sabin's hitting Robin with the kendo stick!" Church exclaimed

"That's gotta hurt... " Verlene winced. "More Punishment... "

Robin tried his best to break free but Sabin continued attacking him with the Kendo stick... only for Rich to throw Sabin to Robin... (A/N: Haha! That rhymed for some reason!) Having put Sabin right next to Robin, Rich climbed on the top turnbuckle and blasted both men with a extreme aerial dropkick!

"Whoa! That was badass!" Church praised

"My gawd, what a dropkick there by Rich!" J.R cried

"Yep. That's gotta hurt!" Verlene nodded

"Well, entrant #19 is on their way!" Sarge reminded everyone

As Robin and Sabin were trapped on the ropes, the crowd all looked at the titantron, waiting for the arrival of Number 19.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #19 - Christopher Daniels (ROH)**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with black wrestling tights/blue details, black boots and straps, came out, to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Oh... It's him. It's fucking him." Church muttered

"It's Christopher Daniels, the Fallen Angel from ROH!" Verlene exclaimed

"He's won multiple championships through his whole life but he's yet to win a World Championship." Sarge explained

As Daniels made his way to the ring, he immediately jumped on the apron and leapt from the top ropes, taking down Ethan Winters and Guan Yinping!

"Incredible move by Daniels!" J.R exclaimed

"He must've got some fire left in his soul!" Verlene nodded. "Despite the fact that he's yet to win a world championship, he's on fire!"

Daniels was looking to find someone else to be taken down, but Yuffie came in and attempted to knock him down.

That turned into a major mistake as Daniels countered and blasted the Ninja with a DDT!

"What a counter from Daniels! He is on fire!" Verlene exclaimed

As Daniels smiled, he was soon taken out by Robin, who escaped, nailing him with a diving forearm!

"Oh! From out of nowhere!" Sarge shouted

"Daniels didn't see that coming!" J.R exclaimed

"Yes. He didn't!" Church agreed

Meanwhile, Yuffie was trying to throw Dana out of the ring.

But as the Ninja turned around, Ruby jumped from the turnbuckle...

...

...

...and hammered both women with a 360 moonsault!

"WHOA!" Verlene yelped

"WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE COME FROM?!" Church yelled

"Yuffie tried to eliminate Dana by throwing her out of the ring, but Ruby showed up and knocked both women down!" J.R reminded everyone

This gave Ruby a chance to eliminate both women but she was stopped by Rich Atkins, who appeared out of nowhere and nailed Ruby with a running superkick!

"What the fuck is up with all of those sneak attacks?!" Church said, pissed off

Meanwhile, Christopher Daniels was having difficulty fighting back as he was trapped in a headlock, courtesy of Ethan Winters.

Daniels tried as best as he could to push Ethan away, but Ethan managed to get a good grip on Daniels' head.

"Daniels is having a lot of trouble, right now!" Verlene gulped

"Ethan's apparently squeezing the life out of Daniels if he keeps this up." J.R nodded

This carried on for 20 seconds until Daniels saw an opportunity. Seeing an window in the form of a corner, Daniel held on Ethan's arms and ran to the corner, smashing his head on the turnbuckle. With Ethan down, Daniels then jumped on the turnbuckle and performed an moonsault on Ethan! He repeated it two more times, naming it "The Best Moonsault Ever! IN THE WORLD!" The fans chanted: "YES!"

"OHHH! THE BEST MOONSAULT IN THE WORLD!" Verlene screamed in amazement

"MY GAWD, DANIELS JUST LAID OUT ETHAN WITH THREE MOONSAULTS!" J.R screamed as well

"Holy shit! Ethan's been flattened three times!" Church shouted

Daniels smiled and looked at the titantron as the clock appeared for the twentieth time...

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #20 - Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**

After the buzzer sounded for the 20th time, a young woman with long, scarlet hair, brown eyes, a silver singlet with a necklace, dark blue wrestling shorts, and black boots, came out, to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Oh boy! Here comes the sexiest mage in Fairy Tail!" Verlene hollered

"This is rather interesting! Erza Scarlet is Number #20 in the Royal Rumble and her chances are very good!" J.R introduced

She decided to use Ice to slide her way to the ring, which amazed Ruby (who recovered from Rich's superkick)

Ruby tried to call her out for an autograph, but Erza ignored and jumped in the ring. She then confronted Daniels, who glared at her with determination. And the fans went crazy! In fact, they lost their shit!

"Oh shit! Things are heating up between Erza and Daniels! The fans are losing their shit!" Church shouted

Erza and Daniels continued their staredown, but not before Sabin interfered between the two. He grabbed them by the throat... with little success. Erza and Daniels then connected Sabin with a superkick!

"Sabin shouldn't interfere like that." J.R shook his head. "Because he's been taken down by both Erza and Daniels."

"That fucking idiot." Church sighed. "He's done that twice."

While Sabin is recovering from a superkick, Yuffie and Robin were going at it. Yuffie then ducked out of the way, sending Robin over the top rope. Yuffie would eventually eliminate Robin in the match, to mixed cheers from the crowd.

"Yuffie scoring her 7th elimination tonight." J.R said. "Her next victim is Robin."

"Robin didn't perform as well as Roy, though." Verlene added

 **11th Eliminated: Robin; Eliminated by Yuffie Kisaragi; Duration: 6:55**

Robin sighed in defeat and made his way back to the locker room.

Meanwhile, Dana was hiding from the other entrants, in fear of getting eliminated by Erza Scarlet, a major obstacle, Yuffie Kisaragi, on her 7th Elimination, and Ruby Rose, a fan favorite.

She decided to relax and rest for a little while or until the next entrant arrives. The crowd laughed at her display.

"Verlene, your friend is sleeping." Church mentioned

"Eh... It's best for her to relax because there's 9 people in the ring right now." Verlene explained

"It's a good thing. She's been working so hard." J.R added

This earned the attention of Erza Scarlet, who threw Daniels to a corner. Erza grabbed Dana by the shoulders and tried to wake her up but she ignored. Frustrated, Erza threw her aside... only for Dana to hit her back!

"Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?!" Sarge asked

"I don't know!" J.R said, in shock. "Did she learn how to sleep attack?!"

"I... I don't know what to say..." Verlene muttered

Smiling, Erza pulled out her sword and proceded to strike. All of her sword attacks were thwarted, to the surprise of fans as Dana easily blocked her attacks. Dana then threw her body at the scarlet mage. Erza barely had any time to react before she was knocked down by Dana.

"Ow.. Hey, get off!" Erza shouted

"Aw... Hmmmm... " Dana muttered

"What the? Get off of me... "

"No... I just want to sleep... hmm... "

The fans laughed at the display. Erza blushed and tried her best to push her away but Dana continued to lie down on Erza.

"Haha! Look! Your friend is using Erza Scarlet as a pillow!" Church laughed

"Do you want to die?!" Verlene asked, enraged

"N-n-no!" Church stuttered

"Well, we're halfway into the Royal Rumble and Number 21 is on their way!" J.R reminded everyone

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Well, that took a while but Chapter 2 is done! Yuffie is proving to be a powehouse so far, Shion's broken the shortest time record, and Dana is finally here!**

 **BTW, if you have some concerns about this chapter, PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

 **Now, let's answer some reviews:**

 **R98: CABOOSE, CABOOSE, CABOOSE, LET'S CHEER CABOOSE, EVERYONE for him to win the Rumble**

 **Me: Heh. Good enthusiasm, R98! Caboose may win the Rumble depending on his number. Smith's eliminated but let's hope that Caboose finishes what Smith started!**

 **airnaurto45: That's only 21 of 40 or r u doing 80**

 **Me: I'm doing 40, to follow WWE tradition. Next Year, I'll do 100.**

 **The Lizard King:** **Here are my suggestion about ten characters to be in this awesome royal rumble match.**

 **Wrestlers:**  
 **Baron Corbin, Apollo Crews, Samoa Joe and Brock Lesnar (WWE)**

 **Canon Characters:**  
 **Ruby Rose from RWBY**  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach**  
 **Steve Smith from American Dad**  
 **Cammy White from Street Fighter**  
 **Franky from One Piece**

 **I hope you will like my suggestion!**

 **Me: I've added Ichigo and Ruby as requested! I'm not sure about the others but I'll add Brock Lesnar for you. The others may have to wait until next year's Royal Rumble.**

 **LordryuTJ: Okay. I'm hooked.**

 **Me: Thanks! Read on as I'm halfway into the fanfic!**

 **The Anime Charismatic Shady: Not bad starting off the rumble, I am dissapointed that Matt Taven was eliminated early.**

 **Me: Thank you. It's my first time. Sorry about eliminating Matt Taven. At least this chapter has Frankie Kazarian and Christopher Daniels so you don't have to worry about that. Oh! Chris Sabin's still in there.**

 **R98 (Again): Still waiting for Adam to be killed on RWBY, but thank you for killing him.**

 **Me: You're welcome. I wanted Adam to fucking die already in RWBY but at least I did something to the Faunus asshole... Oh... Blake's not gonna be happy...**

 **RomanReignsFan01 (A/N: Seriously?! You could've chosen a better name than that?!):**

 **Could you have these four in the match?**

 **Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail**  
 **Drax the Destroyer from Guardians Of The Galaxy**  
 **John Matrix from Commando**  
 **Asuka Kazama from Tekken**

 **I hope you can have these characters in your story. Cause that would so awesome!**

 **Me: Erza's here as requested! I'm not sure about Drax and John but Asuka will appear in the next chapter so don't worry!**

* * *

 **Anyway, let's check out that stats so far.**

 **Entrants Left: 20**

 **Entrants Remain: 9**

 **Eliminated: Roy, Yugito Nii, Matt Taven, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shion Sonozaki, John Elizabeth Andersmith, Stephen Quire, Frankie Kazarian, Kobayashi, Kae Serinuma, Robin**

 **Still in the Running: Guan Yinping, Chris Sabin, Ethan Winters, Yuffie Kisaragi, Rich Atkins, Ruby Rose, Dana Simms, Christopher Daniels, Erza Scarlet**

 **Longest Time: Guan Yinping (20 minutes and counting)**

 **2nd Longest Time: Chris Sabin (18 minutes and counting)**

 **Shortest Time: Shion Sonozaki (1.5 seconds)**

 **Can Yinping or Sabin be eliminated first?**

 **Will Yuffie break Roman Reign's record of 12 eliminations?**

 **Is Verlene Bisexual?**

 **Will Mauro recover by the end of the match?**

 **All of this will be answered in the next chapter! So... leave a review and feedbacks are welcome!**

 **P.S: Shady, can you help me on some suggestions for the Multidimensional Andre the Giant Battle Royal? I'm doing that after this!**


	5. Chapter 3: Heel Turns & A Reunion

**The First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble**

 **Rated T for... well... it's Fanfiction: What do you expect?**

 **Plot: 40 of your favorite characters and wrestlers, depending on popularity, compete for a world title opportunity and $1'000'000 in the first ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble. The winner will face off against either Kevin Owens, John Cena or Bobby Roode for their title at the Ultimate Thrill Ride: WrestleMania!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this fanfic. That includes WWE, Impact (I don't even watch but thank the lord that they have decent superstars. Rosemary and Alberto El Patron are exceptions) and Ring of Honor (What? I can do it. Deal with it.)**

 **A/N: This is inspired by The Anime Charismatic Shady's Royal Rumble fanfics. Honestly, I loved his work so that's what the idea came from.**

 **2nd A/N: Let's just ignore the fact that the 30th Annual Royal Rumble match was airing and this was it's replacement.**

 **3rd A/N: I'm only going to put 40 entrants in the match with 20 boys and 20 girls, to make it fair. However, if this fanfic is successful, I'll make a sequel at 2018's Royal Rumble.**

 **Chapter 5: Roman's Big Heel Turn and A Mother and Son Reunion!**

* * *

 **Number #21 - Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan)**

Coming out from the stage was a Asian woman dressed in her outfit from her anime's OVA!

She was running down the aisle, absorbing the chants of "Sexy Mikasa!" raining down through the Alamodome!

"Oh... I think that I have a heart attack... " Church groaned

"Entering at #21 is Mikasa Ackeman, from Attack on Titan!" Verlene exclaimed

"Yes... oh... she's so beautiful... almost up to Yinping's level." Sarge muttered

"Sarge!" Church shouted at him

"What? Can't help it! She's my new favorite Red!"

As Mikasa got inside the ring, she witnessed Dana getting demolished by Rich and Daniels.

Desperate to help Dana, Mikasa grabbed Rich by the neck and threw him to Daniels. She then grabbed Rich's kendo sticks and nailed the both of them by the chest!

"Oh, a strike from Mikasa in an effort to save Dana Simms, using Rich's weapon!" Church shouted out

"Yikes! That was one fatal hit!" Verlene cringed

"Of course! It was a fatal strike!" Sarge agreed

Gasping for air, Rich tried to grab his kendo sticks as Mikasa connected with another kendo strike, to the head.

And then, Mikasa lifted both men by her shoulders!

"Oh! What's Mikasa doing?" Verlene asked

Holding both Rich and Daniels by her shoulders, she lifted them in the air and slammed them with a mega scoop slam!

"Two for one! Mikasa is on fire!" Verlene exclaimed

With both men down, Mikasa went to check on Dana, who was still lying down on the ground.

"Hey... are you ok?" Mikasa said, concerned

"Yep... I'm alright... I'm just feeling peachy... " Dana groaned

"Hmm... Verlene, Mikasa may have taken your job... hehe... " Church snickered

"Church, not now. Mikasa's probably taking care of my friend." Verlene said

Meanwhile, Chris Sabin was busy working on Ethan Winters and Erza Scarlet.

He was hammering the both of them from the corner, until Ethan grabbed his leg and pushed him away over the top rope.

But as Sabin was pushed back, Yuffie came from behind, grabbed Ethan and Erza, and threw them over the top rope. Both of them grabbed the rope just in time before Sabin was sent over the top rope.

With Ethan, Sabin and Erza on the apron, Yuffie ran to the ropes and back, and knocked the three down. She then ran back and tried to eliminate the three, only for Ethan and Erza to move out of the way.

Chris Sabin barely had enough time to react before he was pushed off of the apron, therefore eliminating him to surprised cheers from the crowd!

"And that's game over! Chris Sabin is out!" Church exclaimed

"Sabin's lasted over than 40 minutes in this match but he didn't have enough fuel left in his tank." Verlene mentioned. "Sabin is gone."

"Let's not forget that Yuffie is up to 8 eliminations in this match! Five more and she'll beat the current record!" J.R said

 **12th Eliminated: Chris Sabin; Eliminated by Yuffie Kisaragi; Duration: 40:47**

Meanwhile, as Chris Sabin was walking back to the locker room, Miori Sahara came from behind and started attacking Sabin, turning into a vicious assault!

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Church screamed

"I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS THROWN OUT OF THE ARENA!" Verlene screamed as well

"MY GAWD, MIORI'S BRUTALIZING THE POOR BOY! SOMEBODY STOP HER!" J.R screamed also

"Can you blame her? She's still emotional. She's lashing out at almost everyone." Sarge groaned

Luckily for Chris Sabin, referees came in to breakup the fight...

Or did they?

Grieving and Emotional, Miori pushed Mike Chioda out of her way and punched Charles Robinson in the face before going after Chris Sabin once more, to the disgust of fans!

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Church said, frustrated. "SHE'S GOT HERSELF FINED FOR FUCK SAKE!"

"What the hell is wrong with that bitch?" Verlene sighed

"Someone stop that madwoman!" J.R shouted to the refs.

While the refs were (unsuccessfully) attempting to prevent Miori from causing more damage on Sabin, Rich Atkins was going at almost everyone. He managed to take down Christopher Daniels, Erza Scarlet, Ethan Winters, Guan Yinping, and Ruby Rose with a flurry of strikes from the kendo sticks

He then tried to surprise Mikasa, who was still with Dana Simms.

It failed when Mikasa grabbed his kendo stick and snapped it in two. She then grabbed Rich by the neck and threw him over the top rope.

"Rich is in trouble!" Verlene exclaimed. "He's in danger of being eliminated here!"

While Rich was hanging on from the top rope, fans were waiting for the next entrant as the rumble clock appeared once again on the titantron.

"Who's got Number 22?" Church guessed

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #22 - Michael J. Caboose (Red vs. Blue)**

After the buzzer sounded, "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage started playing. The fans thought that CM Punk was returning but what they got was something better.

A young man with dark blue cargo shorts and dark blue wrestling boots came out, to a thunderous ovation!

In fact, he had dirty blonde hair with dark blue slanted eyes. The women in the crowd realized that he looked like Yuuji Kazami. To make things better, the women even chanted: "MICHAEL-KUN!" as a way to support the Lovable Idiot not to mention that they were winking at the young boy.

"HAHA! MY FAVORITE BLUE HAS ARRIVED!" Sarge praised

"HELL YES! IT'S MICHAEL J. CABOOSE!" Verlene shouted

"CABOOSE IS NUMBER 22! IN THE ROYAL RUMBLE?! HOW?!" J.R gasped

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING!" Church added

As Caboose made his way into the ring, he jumped on the top rope and leapt, nailing both Ethan and Rich with a Mega Dive!

"Whoa! Caboose was flying!" Church shouted

"No kidding! However, what a major maneuver by The Lovable Idiot!" J.R exclaimed

"He's that lovable?" Sarge asked

"Yes. He is." Verlene replied

"Hehe... that little rascal... "

Daniels goes after Caboose, with little success. He tried to eliminate him by surprise, but Caboose stretched his arms to the side, somehow knocking him down. Caboose grabs Rich's kendo stick and starts taking shots at Daniels! Soon, Erza joined in and nailed Caboose with a deadly clothesline!

"Erza with that clothesline!" Verlene exclaimed

"That's gotta hurt!" Sarge winced.

With Caboose down, Erza then decided to throw Daniels out of the ring, only for Yuffie to throw her out instead. Erza easily managed to hold on to the ropes but Mikasa was thrown over the top rope by Yuffie, losing her balance.

"Erza in deep trouble!" Verlene shouted. "She may be eliminated!"

Luckily, Erza grabbed the bottom rope just in time before Yuffie can eliminate Mikasa. However, Mikasa countered and threw Yuffie over the ring. Therefore, Yuffie has been eliminated!

"Yuffie's gone?!" Verlene exclaimed. "NO way!"

"Mikasa just saved herself from elimination!" Church shouted. "That was close!"

"Yes! My other favorite Red is still alive!" Sarge praised. "She's unstoppable!

 **13th Eliminated: Yuffie Kisaragi; Eliminated by Mikasa Ackerman; Duration: 28:23**

Yuffie sighed in frustration before she walked back to the locker room.

As she was walking back, Miori, who somehow managed to enter the arena, nailed Yuffie with a lethal blow to the back, using a Sledgehammer!

"NOT AGAIN!" Church screamed again. "THE FUCKING BITCH IS BACK!"

"GODDAMMIT! I THOUGHT THAT SECURITY ALREADY TOOK HER OUT!" Verlene seethed. "SHE NEEDS TO LEAVE!"

"MY GAWD, ANOTHER BRUTAL ATTACK BY MIORI! SHE'S JUST LASHING OUT ON EVERYONE!" J.R screamed also.

Miori continued to demolish Yuffie with those brutal strikes when she was stopped by someone who she almost killed. It was Shane McMahon, carrying a microphone!

"What the?! That's Shane!" Verlene shouted

"He's gonna get himself killed!" Church growled. "Shane O Mac, stay away from the emotional bitch!"

"SHANE, DON'T DO IT!" J.R screamed

Shane grabbed Miori's sledgehammer and snapped the handle in two, to major cheers!

"Alright. That's enough, Miori." Shane stated. "You've done more damage than Shion, who I've just kicked out after she attacked a fan. It's time to move on."

"YOU FINALLY CAME! SHANE, DO YOU FEAR DEATH?!" Miori screamed

"I don't fear death, What I feared is that not only that you attacked three superstars, not to mention that you almost killed Mauro Ranallo and managed to injure the three Guan brothers, but you also laid your hands on two refs. What you just did was worse than what Shion did to Takuyoshi, who is in the hospital because of her sliced ear."

"I- "

"Miori, I'm still talking." Shane interrupted. "Tell me, Miori. What do you accomplish on doing that?"

"Avenging my mother! That's why!"

"Your mother? That was 17 years ago. You need to let go. If you don't. I'll call Jason Voorhees and he'll murder you in a heartbeat."

"Heh... Do you think that scares me?! You are so fucking weak! No wonder that Stephanie's better than you! You are just a Pussy!"

At this, the fans booed tremendously at Miori. The commentators were extremely pissed off at her comments.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT COOL!" Verlene shouted

"How dare she insult Shane O Mac?!" Church yelled. "She's gone too fucking far!"

"Shane O Mac, do something!" Sarge cried out

Shane sighed in exasperation, knowing that Miori was unconvinced.

"That's it. Jason Voorhees, take her away." Shane finished

Just as what Shane ordered, a monster-sized person came out, wearing his clothes from Mortal Kombat X. The fans instantly recognized who it was. It was Jason Voorhees. JASON FUCKING VOORHEES!

"OH MY! IT'S JASON VOORHEES!" Church screamed

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHANE GET HIM FROM?!" Verlene gasped. "DID HE CONTACT THE REVENANT?!"

J.R and Sarge said nothing.

"Jason, take her away and if you want, kill her. She's ruining this historic Royal Rumble match." Shane ordered.

Jason nodded, grabbed Miori by the legs and dragged her away, to mega cheers from the crowd! The crowd can hear Miori's voice getting quiet... and quieter... and quieter... until silence, indicating that Jason has already taken care of Miori!.

"Thank you! Shane's done the right thing!" Verlene praised.

"ALL IS RIGHT! SHANE O MAC HAS GOT RID OF THE PROBLEM!" J.R shouted happily

"Hell yeah! Miori's gone!" Church cheered

The rumble clock suddenly appeared, indicating the arrival of the next entrant. The fans watched the titantron, excited about the next entrant!

"Oh, Entrant #23 is on their way! Who's it gonna be?!" Verlene reminded everyone

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #23 - Asuka Kazama (Tekken)**

When the buzzer sounded off, "Burn in My Light." by Mercy Drive started playing. A young woman, wearing her outfit from Tekken 5, came out to a bunch of cheers.

In addition, the men from the crowd all suffered a leakage in their pants, mostly due to how hot she looked... seriously...

"Oh! Things are about to heat up!" Sarge exclaimed

"Entering at Number #23 is Asuka Kazama, a brash, arrogant and cocky kid from the Tekken franchise!" Verlene introduced. "She is also Jin Kazama's relative for some reason."

"God... she's just like Randy Orton when he was in Evolution..." J.R groaned

"Ugh... for some reason, she is." Church groaned as well

As soon as Asuka got inside the ring, she noticed Ruby Rose coming after her. Using her agility, Asuka ducked Ruby's right hook and ran back from the ropes, connecting the Leader of Team RNJR with a big boot!

"Jesus! She almost kicked her head off!" Church winced

"That girl almost suffered a concussion because of that!" Verlene shouted. "Ruby is down!"

"Almost 10 seconds in and Asuka's already took down Ruby Rose!" J.R shouted out

As Ruby went down, Asuka grabbed Ruby by the neck and starting taunting the young leader!

"Ha! Take that!" Asuka taunted

Just after she taunted, Daniels then grabbed Asuka and tried to lift her up.

It failed for Daniels when Asuka pushed him away and nailed him with a clothesline!

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Verlene cringed

"Daniels' throat may have been damaged!" J.R shouted

While Daniels held his throat in complete agony, Asuka was winding up her arm.

And then, the brash and arrogant kid blasted Daniels in the face with a right punch!

"KO! Daniels is out cold!" Church exclaimed

"That punch almost shattered his jaw!" Verlene nodded

While Asuka cheered in victory, Ruby Rose and Michael J. Caboose were engaged into a stareoff. The fans, once again, went crazy!

"HOLY SHIT! CABOOSE ACTUALLY GOT SOME GUTS TO STARE AT A WOMAN!" Church gasped

"The entire crowd has gone crazy once again, ladies and gentleman!" Verlene shouted. "Ruby and Caboose are two of the most popular characters of all time, joining the ranks of The Undertaker and the other WWE legends! They are respected by everyone!"

"Hehe... that's my favorite little rascal!" Sarge added

As Ruby and Caboose stared at each other, Caboose smiled and handed her a cookie.

"What the? Where the fuck did he get that cookie from?" Chruch asked

"No idea but about that cookie, Ruby loves cookies just as much as Caboose." Verlene replied

"God fucking dammit... " Church groaned

"Oh! Is that a cookie?!" Ruby asked

"Yes. I just wanted to share this with you... because you're nice... and caring... and sweet." Caboose replied while blushing

The fans went: "AWWWWW!" at his words. Ruby blushed at his words. Caboose smiled, snapped the cookie in half and gave Ruby the other half.

However, the special moment was interrupted by Erza Scarlet, who nailed them both with a Disaster Kick! And the fans gave a mixed reaction for that move!

"Oh! Erza just ruined that moment!" Verlene shouted. "That was uncalled for!"

"Damn right!" J.R agreed. "A bad yet perfect move from Erza Scarlet!"

With Ruby and Caboose down, Erza looked at the titantron. The crowd looked once again as the countdown clock started ticking down, informing the next entrant.

"Hey, Number #24's on their way!" Church said, notifying everyone

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #24 - Yuuji Kazami (The Fruit of Grisaia)**

After the buzzer sounded, a young man covered in scars, wearing dark blue wrestling tights, boots, and black gloves, came out... to a standing ovation from the crowd.

However, the fans just realized that Caboose and Yuuji looked similar to each other. Therefore, he received a mega ovation from the crowd! The woman in the crowd instantly blushed.

"What the fuck...?" Church muttered. "It's a clone of Caboose!"

"He's right! He does look like Caboose!" Sarge agreed

"No kidding, entering at #24 is Yuuji Kazami from The Fruit of Grisaia." Verlene introduced

As soon as Yuuji jumped on the apron, Rich tried to eliminate him quickly but Yuuji easily moved out of the way, sending him over the top rope. Mikasa came out of nowhere and kicked Rich out of the ring with a big boot, eliminating him in the match.

"Oh! See ya later, Rich. Bye!" Church snickered.

"Rich Atkins has been eliminated by Mikasa Ackerman." J.R added

 **14th Eliminated: Rich Atkins; Eliminated by Mikasa Ackerman; Duration: 24:05**

Rich sighed in disappointment and walked back to the locker room.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Caboose were trying (and failing) to eliminate Erza Scarlet.

Erza was hanging on to the ropes as long as she can while Ruby worked on her knees. Caboose, on the other hand, got himself stuck in a corner by Ethan Winters.

"Both Erza and Caboose are in trouble! This can be the end for one of them!" Verlene exclaimed

However, Daniels came out of nowhere and nailed both Ethan and Caboose with a running crossbody, flattening the duo!

"Oh! What a beautiful move by Daniels!" J.R exclaimed

"Ethan & Caboose have been flattened like pancakes!" Verlene shouted

At this, Nora Valkyrie suddenly showed up from behind Verlene.

"Did somebody say Pancakes?!" Nora shouted

Needless to say, the commentators, except Verlene, fainted on the spot, mostly due to Nora's jumpscare.

"Um... was it something I said?" Nora said, worried.

"N-no. It's just that you scared all of us." Verlene assured. "Nora, don't scare us next time. Ok?"

"Oh! OK!"

"Heh.. Nora, what are you doing here?"

"You said something about pancakes."

"Pancakes? Oh! That- Um... Nora, I know that you don't understand about this stuff but- "

"Ooh! What's this?!" Nora interrupted, holding Mauro's headset.

"That's a headset, Nora. Please put that down."

"Why?! Can I use it?!"

"(Sigh) Fine... Nora, you can use it."

"Yes! Th- "

"However! You have to stay here and take over from someone. Ok? You got that, Nora?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

Nora sat down and stared at the ring. While Verlene was teaching Nora how to commentate, Yuuji and Caboose stared at each other, engaging in a conversation.

"You are Captain Michael J. Caboose. Is that right?" Yuuji said.

"Um... yes?" Caboose muttered, confused

"Hmm... you also look like me and Du Pont."

"Who's Du Pont?"

"Du Pont is a replica of me."

"Ooh! A clone?"

"Yes, Michael. A clone. I don't know how he was created but there is one thing that I'm surprised about. You look like me."

"Well... I get that a lot from my friends... hehe... "

"You mean The Reds and Blues, right?"

"Yes! They are my best friends!"

"Hehe... Michael, you- Oh! Michael, look out!"

"Huh?"

Just as Yuuji predicted, Mikasa came charging in. However, Caboose yawned, while stretching his arms, and, for some reason, knocked Mikasa down. The fans chanted: "WHOA!" in excitement!

"Mikasa is down!" Verlene exclaimed. "Caboose somehow managed to knock her down!"

"Hooray!" Nora cheered.

Yuuji stared at Caboose in surprise. _Not only that he managed to take down an enemy but he also did that without realizing it... hehe... he must be up to my level._ Yuuji thought. He smiled.

"Michael, how did you do that?" Yuuji asked, smiling.

"I was getting tired so I stretched my arms... is that a bad thing?" Caboose replied innocently

"No. It's not, Michael."

"Yay! It's not a bad thing!"

The crowd instantly giggled at Caboose's childish nature. Yuuji smiled once again. _He may look like me but he's like a little kid. (Sigh) No wonder he's lovable._ Yuuji thought again

Meanwhile, Ruby was desperately trying to lift up Guan Yinping for a powerbomb... with no luck...

"Come on! How heavy are you?!" Ruby groaned

"Uhh, what is your leader doing?" Verlene said, in disbelief.

"Oh! She's trying to lift up that girl! That's what she was doing!" Nora stated

"But Yinping's stronger than her, Nora."

"Oh... That may be a problem."

Guan Yinping only giggled at Ruby's attempts.

So using her elbow, she nailed Ruby in the head, knocking her down.

"See? Yinping's stronger that Ruby." Verlene scoffed

"Aw, nuts!" Nora cursed

As Ruby held her head in total pain, the clock appeared once again, bringing up the next entrant.

"Hmm... I wonder who'll be at Number #25." Nora said

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #25 - Brock Lesnar (WWE)**

After the buzzer sounded, the entire crowd were on their feet as Brock Lesnar came out, to a mega ovation from the crowd!

"Oh no! Look out!" Verlene warned. "The Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar is Number #25!"

"The Beast has arrived!" Nora shouted. "That can't be good for everyone."

As Brock made his way into the ring, he started working on Erza Scarlet. The crimson mage tried to fight back but Brock Lesnar's strength was too much and she was thrown out of the ring.

Once again, Erza managed to hold on to the ropes.

Erza stood in shock and walked back to the locker room as Lesnar continued working on the other entrants, knocking down Yinping, Ethan, Dana, Ruby, Daniels and Asuka!

"Lesnar on a Roll!" Nora exclaimed. "He's on fire!"

As Asuka went down, Yuuji and Caboose teamed up to take down Lesnar.

But their efforts were in vain as Brock Lesnar lifted Yuuji and threw him to Caboose, knocking them down!

"Well, that failed." Verlene said. "Caboose and Yuuji barely even managed to take down The Beast!"

With Caboose and Yuuji down, Lesnar then grabbed Ethan and threw him over the top rope. Ethan managed to grab the rope just in time. But before Ethan can jump back in, Lesnar grabbed Ethan by the throat and lifted him back in, ready to dish out more carnage.

Lesnar grabbed Ethan by the waist.

"OH! What's Lesnar gonna do with Ethan?" Verlene asked

Lesnar then lifted Ethan up and slammed him down with a suplex! He then repeated it twice! The fans chanted: "Suplex City!" in amazement!

"Suplex City! Ethan Winters has received a ticket to Suplex City!" Verlene exclaimed

Ethan tried to escape from Lesnar's clutches but Lesnar held on to Ethan and lifted him up on his shoulders, preparing for an F-5!

"Ethan's in trouble! Lesnar going for the F-5!"

Just before Lesnar can finish him off for the F-5, Yuuji and Caboose both slid down, hitting his legs. This gave Ethan a chance to escape. Ethan slid his way out of Lesnar's grasp and grabbed Lesnar by the neck for a DDT!

"Well, Ethan just managed to take down Lesnar." Nora chuckled.

"Ethan with a DDT to Brock Lesnar! Lesnar is down!" Verlene exclaimed

With Lesnar down, Ethan then tried to lift up Brock Lesnar but with no success as Yuuji and Caboose grabbed Lesnar by the legs!

"It looks like Ethan, Yuuji and Caboose are trying to eliminate The Beast!" Nora exclaimed."Huh... that's cool!"

"I don't eve know if all three of them can lift him up!" Verlene exclaimed

However, all three of them were failing to send him over the top rope. In a last, desperate attempt to Conquer the beast, Ethan held on to Lesnar by the ropes, leaving an opening for Yuuji and Caboose.

"Ethan's holding on to Lesnar! Lesnar in trouble!" Nora exclaimed

Yuuji and Caboose ran to the ropes and back and kicked Lesnar over the top rope, somehow sending Ethan over the top rope.

"Oh! Both Ethan and Lesnar are in trouble!" Verlene shouted. "This can't be good for the both of them!"

Ethan and Lesnar were going at it, trying to eliminate each other. Lesnar then grabbed Ethan by the throat and threw him out of the apron...

...

...

... only for Ethan to grab his arm and pull him out, eliminating them both! The fans were shocked at both Ethan and Lesnar's shocking elimination against each other!

"NO WAY! BOTH ETHAN AND LESNAR HAVE ELIMINATED EACH OTHER!" Verlene screamed, which woke Church up.

"Uhh... what happened?" Church groaned. "I feel like I drank too much fucking alcohol... "

"Church, you gotta see this!" Nora shouted at him.

"What? Who are you?"

"Church, that's Nora Valkyrie. Ruby's friend but that's not important! Church, Ethan and Lesnar eliminated each other!" Verlene added

"Wait, what?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! LESNAR AND ETHAN ELIMINATED EACH OTHER?!"

"Yes!"

"Holy shit... "

 **15th Eliminated: Brock Lesnar; Eliminated by Ethan Winters; Duration: 1:25**

 **16th Eliminated: Ethan Winters; Eliminated by Brock Lesnar; Duration: 36:45**

The crowd all cheered at both Ethan and Lesnar. Hell, they even chanted: "THIS IS AWESOME!" as Ethan and Lesnar walked back to the locker room.

Meanwhile, Dana was trying to eliminate Mikasa, who was on the apron

But Mikasa easily slipped away before Dana can catch her. She then turned around and nailed Dana with a superkick!

"JESUS!" Church cringed. "That was a brutal superkick!

"That'll lose a few teeth!" Nora chuckled. "Hehe!"

"Oh! I feel bad for her!" Verlene added

With Dana knocked out for now, the crowd all turned to the stage once again to see the next entrant.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #26 - Lucina (Fire Emblem)**

After the buzzer sounded, "Reality" by Jim Johnston started playing. A blue haired woman, wearing The Miz's outfit from 2008 with blue details, and a dark blue t-shirt, came out to a good yet cheerful ovation from the crowd.

"Ok. This has gotten weird." Church said, confused.

"Entering at Number 26 is the Descendant of the Hero King Marth, Lucina and to be honest, I agree. What the hell is she wearing?" Verlene introduced

"I think that she is honoring The Miz before he became an A-Lister." Nora suggested.

"Well... regardless, her chances are very good considering that Lesnar has been eliminated in this match." Verlene continued

As Lucina got in the ring, she saw Christopher Daniels getting demolished by Yuuji Kazami.

Wasting little time, Lucina tried to level Yuuji with a superkick but Yuuji countered and leveled her with a right elbow!

"Well, that failed." Nora chuckled.

"Yuuji with an impressive counter!" Verlene exclaimed.

"Down goes Lucina!" Church shouted

As Lucina went down, Asuka jumped from the turnbuckle and nailed her with a body press.

"Oh, Asuka out of nowhere!" Verlene said, nearly jumping out of her seat

"Asuka capitalized right there!" Church shouted. "She was like a fucking eagle!"

Meanwhile, Dana Simms was trying to hide from almost everyone, mostly due to Yinping.

Suddenly, she stumbled on something blunt. She grabbed the object and realized what it is. It was a 2X4 plank.

"Uh-oh, Dana's got something!" Church exclaimed.

"Dana, what are you doing?" Verlene questioned

Dana then saw Yuuji and tried to take her down with the plank

But Yuuji moved out of the way, instead, Dana managed to hit Christopher Daniels!

"Wow, Daniels didn't see that coming!" Nora chuckled.

"Yuffie moved out of the way just in time!" Church shouted. "That was a good move at the expense of the other guy! And that guy is Christopher Daniels!"

While Daniels held his head in pain, Ruby and Asuka were going at it. Asuka threw Ruby over the top rope. With pure ferocity, Asuka ran to the ropes and back in an effort to eliminate the leader of Team RJNR, only for Ruby to use the ropes as leverage, nailing her with a Phenonemal Forearm!

"Holy Shit!" Church gasped. "That was awesome!"

"Asuka thought that she eliminated Ruby Rose but she was wrong!" Verlene exclaimed. "Ruby, showing shades of AJ Styles!"

With Asuka down, Ruby then grabbed Asuka and goes for a kick to the face, but Asuka managed to catch her kick just in time, only for Yuuji to surprise them both by nailing them with a superkick!

"OUCH! That's gotta leave a mark!" Verlene hissed.

"Asuka and Ruby may have lost a few brain cells on this one!" Church exclaimed

"Nooooo! Ruby, hang in there!" Nora yelled

With Asuka and Ruby down, Yuuji celebrated in victory

However, it was a major mistake as Daniels came from behind, grabbed Yuuji and slammed him down with a Rock Bottom! He then jumped on the middle rope and the turnbuckle to perform The Best Moonsault Ever! He repeated it twice as the fans chanted: "BEST. MOONSAULT. EVER!"

"BEST MOONSAULT EVER!" Verlene screamed in amazement. "YUUJI IS DOWN!"

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Church screamed as well.

Satisfied, Daniels stared at the titantron as the clock appeared once again. The crowd all watched as the clock ticked down.

"Number #27 is on his way! Who's it gonna be?" Nora said

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #27 - Enzo Amore (WWE)**

After the buzzer sounded, the entire crowd were on their feet once again as Enzo Amore, along with Big Cass, came out from the stage.

The ovation he got was tremendous as the crowd chanted: "SAWFT!"

"Oh no... not these annoying assholes... " Church groaned

"They're not annoying, Church. What the hell is wrong with you?" Verlene said, shaking her head

"Oh! Number 27 is Enzo Amore! The mouth behind Enzo and Cass!, and this time, he's in the Royal Rumble match!" Nora introduced happily

Enzo held a microphone and started cutting a promo

"My name is Enzo Amore, and I'm a certified G and a bonafied Stud, and you can't... teach... that!" Enzo said to the crowd "Badda boom! Realest guys in the room! How you doin'!"

"Hah. He's got no chance." Church scoffed

"Church, don't hate him yet." Verlene scolded. "He may have a mouth but at least he's brave."

"Brave yet stupid..."

After he finished his promo, he started running down the ring, and when he got in the ring, Erza tried to send him over the top rope.

But Asuka came out of nowhere and dropkicked the Mage in the head, which sent her over the top rope.

Enzo, however, came to Erza's aid and threw Asuka over the top rope. This forced Erza to hold on to the middle rope as Enzo tried to eliminate Asuka Kazama.

"Enzo trying to eliminate Asuka Kazama!" Verlene exclaimed.

"He's got no chance in hell..." Church gloated. "Asuka's stronger than Enzo Amore."

Suddenly, Asuka grabbed Enzo by the neck and dragged him over the top rope. With both Enzo and Asuka in trouble, Erza ran to the ropes and back...

...

...

...only for Enzo to duck just in time before Erza can eliminate Asuka. Enzo then hopped back in and pushed both women off, eliminating them to a huge surprised reaction from the Crowd!

"No... fucking... way... Erza and Asuka are gone?!" Church shouted. "This is bullshit!"

"Enzo may have performed an upset elimination!" Verlene exclaimed. "Because Erza and Asuka have been eliminated by Enzo Amore!"

 **17th Eliminated: Erza Scarlet; Eliminated by Enzo Amore; Duration: 14:51**

 **18th Eliminated: Asuka Kazama; Eliminated by Enzo Amore; Duration: 8:51**

After Erza and Asuka left ringside, shocked and surprised, both Caboose and Yinping decided to face off in a test of strength.

Caboose and Yinping held hands and pulled with all of their strength.

The test of strength didn't last long as Lucina came in and nailed the both of them with a running superkick!

"Lucina from out of nowhere!" Church shouted out

"Goddammit, Lucina. You ruined the test of strength." Verlene groaned

"Even I don't do that! Lucina may have done something stupid." Nora shook her head.

"That's... actually a good point, Nora." Verlene nodded. "Lucina may have made a big mistake going after the two strongest people in this match, and they are Guan Yinping and Michael J. Caboose!"

With Caboose and Yinping down, Lucina then went after Enzo Amore, who was still having trouble eliminating Christopher Daniels.

However, Daniels pushed Enzo with all of his strength to Lucina by grabbing Enzo's leg and flipped him over, therefore sending his foot to Lucina's skull!

"Oh, that's gotta leave a mark!" Verlene cringed.

"Fuck... I don't think that Lucina's gonna survive because of that." Church winced.

Lucina held her head in complete agony as blood spilled out of her forehead, confirming Church's fears!

"Well, that's brutal!" Verlene shouted. "Lucina's head has been busted open!"

"See? What did I tell you? She's been busted open!" Church exclaimed. "For the descendant of Marth, she didn't see that coming!"

As Lucina screamed in agony, the entire crowd all turned to the titantron as the clock ticked down

"Hmm... I wonder who Number 28 is." Verlene wondered.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #28 - Corrin (Fire Emblem)**

After the buzzer sounded, a woman, wearing her outfit from Fire Emblem Fates, came out, to a good ovation from the crowd, with some chanting: "Fire Emblem Fates!" to honor the main protagonist of Fire Emblem Fates.

"Ohh, look what we have here." Verlene chuckled.

"That's Robin's successor in the Fire Emblem games, Corrin, the main protagonist of Fire Emblem Fates!" Church introduced

As soon as she waved to the fans in a polite manner, she put her sword down and entered the ring right away. As she got in, she ended up slipping on Lucina's blood.

She barely had enough time to react before she was sent flying, colliding with the ring post!

"OUCH!" Church winced. "That's gotta hurt!"

"She didn't know that she slipped on Lucina's blood!" Verlene exclaimed. "For being half-dragon, she's not that smart!"

While Corrin held her shoulder in pain, she was unexpectedly dragged out of the ring by three random figures.

The crowd instantly realized who they were as the camera got a good shot of identifying the three suspects. It was none other than Roman Reigns and The USOS!

"What the FUCK?!" Church shouted, which woke up J.R and Sarge. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE ROMAN & THE USOS DOING HERE?!"

"A trio of Samoan savages, I think." Verlene groaned

"BOOOOOO! Roman and The USOS are bad!" Nora groaned as well.

"What the- What the hell?" J.R gasped

"That's Roman and The USOS! But what are they doing here?" Sarge shrieked

"It's rare for Roman to work with the USOS but those three must be part of Miori's plan!" Church shouted

"No kidding Church, ever since Miori was throw out twice by Shane McMahon, she has hired Roman Reigns and The USOS to take down anyone that stood in her way!"

Roman, Jimmy and Jey were giving Corrin a major thrashing as she tried to fight back. But Jimmy kicked her in the gut, leaving her defenseless. With Corrin down on her knees, Roman then threw Corrin to the barricade, attempting for a spear. The fans gasped in horror.

"Oh no! What's Roman gonna do?" Verlene gasped.

"No! He can't!" Church shouted

"FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD, ROMAN! DON'T DO THIS!" J.R screamed

Roman then performed his signature taunt and ran towards the barricade. Corrin only had enough time to wake up before Roman speared her through the barricade. The fans cried out in horror, with some breaking into tears, as Corrin spat out blood from her mouth. She lost consciousness.

"ROMAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" J.R screamed at him. "YOU KILLED THE POOR GIRL!"

"ROMAN, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Church screamed as well.

"Roman, what have you done?!" Verlene shouted

"No..." Nora muttered

"Dammit... Roman, you dirtbag!" Sarge yelled

The crowd chanted: "Fuck you, ROMAN!" as Roman simply scowled at the 62 thousand fans. Jimmy and Jey were shocked but they hid it in fear of their cousin.

EMT's were on their way to check on Corrin as Security arrived to restrain Roman and The USOS. The crowd booed heavily at all three men for almost killing a fan favorite.

"Roman Reigns has done the most despicable thing in his career: Seriously injuring a fan favorite." J.R said. "He should burn in hell for his actions."

"I agree. What Roman did was despicable. He nearly killed a girl for crying out loud!" Verlene agreed

"That asshole needs to pay for his actions!" Church seethed

Nora ended up crying as a result while Sarge said nothing.

 **19th Eliminated: Corrin; Injured by Roman Reigns, Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso; Duration: 1:45**

As Corrin was being helped back to the locker room, the crowd all looked at the titantron once again.

"Who's gonna enter next, I wonder?" Verlene raised her eyebrow

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #29 - Wang Yi (Dynasty Warriors)**

The entrant that came out, wore a dark blue singlet that read: Kill Ma Chao, shorts, and dark blue Air Jordans, much to the delight of the crowd who were chanting "Fuck Ma Chao!" non-stop.

"Heh... we've got a Texas favorite over here!" Church smirked

"You telling me." Verlene nodded. "Entering at Number 29 is from Dynasty Warriors, the same game as Guan Yinping was on, Wang Yi!"

"She is a soldier of Wei... ugh... hate that color but she has ranked 18th in the game's 2017 popularity poll." Sarge continued

"And don't forget that she has a husband and three children, all killed by Ma Chao!" Nora happily continued, which surprised the other commentators. They decided not to comment about that as Wang Yi made her way to the ring.

As she entered the ring, Christopher Daniels tried to take her down with a clothesline, but Wang Yi ducked and clocked Daniels in the nose!

"Oh! His nose may be shattered!" Verlene exclaimed.

"That's gotta hurt!" Church cringed

With Daniels down, Wang Yi started beating him senseless with those piston punches!

"Uh-oh, Wang Yi's got Daniels down! She's beating the ever loving shit out of him!" Church exclaimed

"Well, her husband and her children were killed by Ma Chao so she's taking her anger out on The Fallen Angel." Verlene mentioned

While Wang Yi was beating Christopher Daniels into a pulp, Enzo Amore and Dana Simms were teaming up against Guan Yinping.

The Daughter of the God of War was caught in a powerbomb position, allowing Dana to prepare for an RKO.

"I wonder what's Dana doing." Verlene wondered. "She's trying to do something."

"What does Dana and Enzo have in mind?" J.R raised his eyebrow

With Yinping trapped in a powerbomb position, Enzo, surprisingly, lifted Yinping up with his arms. The crowd were in awe as Enzo lifted The Daughter of the God of War up with his arms...

...

...

...and slammed her down on the ground. Just before he slammed her down, Dana then grabbed her head and hammered her with an RKO Bomb!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church screamed. "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!"

"My gawd, what power from Enzo Amore!" J.R exclaimed

"Yinping may not be strong like her father after all!" Nora chuckled

"Wow... that was disappointing..." Sarge muttered

Meanwhile, both Ruby and Yuuji were pulling each other, trying to eliminate the other. Yuuji would gain the upper hand and pulled Ruby over the top rope.

"Check it out, Ruby's in deep trouble!" Church exclaimed

"That may not be enough for Yuuji Kazami! He's gonna need back up!" J.R disagreed

Luckily, Ruby managed to hold on to the ropes.

Ruby then tried to go after him...

...

...

...only to slip in the same blood puddle by Lucina, and collided with the ring post!

"Ooh! Not again!" Sarge hissed

"Ruby didn't know about Lucina's blood that leaked out from her head!" Verlene exclaimed

"She may have injured her shoulder as a result." J.R added. "Because she is holding her shoulder."

Just as J.R predicted, Ruby was holding her shoulder in pain. While Ruby had her back turned, both Wang Yi and Enzo Amore then decided to take down Ruby with a double enziguri, but Ruby moved out of the way, therefore forcing Wang Yi and Enzo Amore to collide with each other!

"That was something... " Nora muttered.

"Ruby moved out of the way just in time." Sarge said. "I told you, she's my favorite Red!"

Everyone all looked over the entrance stage as the clock appeared for the 30th time, starting at 10 seconds.

"Hey, Number 30's on their way!" Sarge exclaimed

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #30 - Zhao Yue (Dynasty Warriors)**

After the buzzer, a young man, dressed in all dark green including his sneakers, came running down the aisle while riding a skateboard.

The entire crowd in San Antonio all watched in awe as he made his way into the ring.

But Wang Yi instantly recognized him. It was her son, Zhao Yue!

"What the hell? Who's he?" Church asked

"I... don't know... " Verlene muttered. "He doesn't look like that he's from the official Dynasty Warriors cast."

"Oh! I know! It's Zhao Yue!" Nora added. "He's one of Wang Yi's children!"

"What?!" Everyone else, including the crowd, gasped.

Wang Yi then ran to Zhao Yue, tears running down her eyes. Zhao Yue smiled but he also realized that his mother was emotionally distraught.

Realizing that Wang Yi finally found one of her sons, the other entrants all stopped fighting and looked at both Wang Yi and Zhao Yue.

As for Wang Yi...

"Y-Y-Yue? Is that you?!" Wang Yi sobbed while holding his hand.

"Yes, mother. It's me. Zhao Yue."

At this, Wang Yi's eyes widened. She thought that her husband and her children were all killed by Ma Chao, but her son, Zhao Yue, is here. In the Flesh.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Yue asked, confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh! Yue!" Wang Yi sobbed again. "You're alive!"

She pulled him into a hug. The entire crowd, and commentators, all cheered for Wang Yi as she was finally reunited with one of her children.

"Mother, don't cry." Yue comforted. "I'm here."

Wang Yi cried out louder, sobbing with joy. Yinping, Dana, Ruby, Caboose and Lucina broke down into tears while Daniels, Yuuji and Enzo were cheering for the reunited mother and son.

"Yue, I thought that you were dead!" Wang Yi sobbed. "I saw you die!"

"Mother, it turns out that I didn't die." Yue explained. "The spear entered my chest but it didn't puncture my heart for some reason."

"What?! But I thought- "

"Mother, he only missed me by a small mile. Had he plunged the spear closer, I would've been dead right now."

"He didn't kill you?!"

"Somehow, no. But mother, he already killed brother and father. As for Ying... I'm sorry, mother. She... she tried to kill Ma Chao but she ended up getting caught and was forced to work with Shu."

Wang Yi felt her heart shatter at those words.

"Y-Ying's with them?" Wang Yi stuttered

"Yes, mother. It's not like she had a choice. She was forced to work with Shu after the Ma Chao incident. I'm sorry, mother."

The entire crowd all gave their sympathies to Wang Yi.

"I... I... Argh... Ma Chao... that bastard. He's gonna pay." Wang Yi growled

"Ah! Mother, calm down. Don't take your anger on Ma Chao just yet. Wait until he enters the rumble."

The crowd instantly shouted "WHAT?!" in complete shock.

However, this gave Wang Yi a chance to seek revenge against the man who destroyed everything that she owned.

"Yue, tell me. What number has Ma Chao taken?" Wang Yi asked, rage building inside her

"He's after me, mother. Number 31." Zhao Yue replied

"Alright. Yue, he'll pay for what he did to us!"

"You know what, your right! He's gonna pay for what he did to me and you! You hear me, Ma Chao, the Demon of Xi Liang?!"

The entire crowd cheered once again.

"Wow... I never heard such bravery from one man in a while!" Church exclaimed.

"My gawd, that was pure bravery from Zhao Yue!" J.R shouted

"YAY!" Nora cheered

"Damn right! Yue, make that dirtbag pay!" Sarge yelled

"Well, Yue is right because the next entrant is on their way!" Verlene reminded everyone.

Zhao Yue and Wang Yi were looking at the titantron as the rumble clock appeared once again. The San Antonio crowd all turned to the stage, waiting for the next entrant's arrival!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Phew! That's been taken care off! Sorry about the 30th entrant being all talk. I wanted to make an emotional moment! Also, Roman has finally turned heel! Yes! If you want Roman heel, you've got it! I don't really like Roman anyway.**

 **Edit - This is a remake of this chapter because I realized that the intervals were actually 2 minutes so i had to do some changes.**

 **I also had to spare Mikasa because The Anime Charismatic Shady was pissed off over her elimination so I changed it for him.**

 **Here's a fun fact: Zhao Yue actually appeared in Dynasty Warriors 7 and 8 as a generic character. He was a member of Shu for some reason despite being the son of Wang Yi. He was the one that Ma Chao killed right before the Battle of Tong Gate (I think... I haven't played Dynasty Warriors 7 Xtreme Legends since Wang Yi was the cover girl in that game)**

* * *

 **Now, let's answer some reviews!**

 **airnaruto45: Dude, Daniels just had a reign as ROH world champion up until about 3 weeks ago**

 **Me: Yes. I know that but the reason why I said that Daniels hasn't won a world championship is because he won it two months after the WWE Royal Rumble.**

 **Pespi-Percy: Could you have those two to be in the Royal Rumble match?**

 **Like Rich Swann from WWE and Lubbock from Akame Ga Kill.**

 **It would be funny to have Lubbock in this match and see him flirting on Yinping, Erza and Yuffie. And if Rich Swann is in this match to, could you have him be in a face off against Lubbock?**

 **Me: Well, Rich Swann has been confirmed so yes and no. The no is for Lubbock because that is it for the last four men spots.**

 **R98: Next a psycho comes out again... have Jason Voorhees enter the Rumble and give them a piece of everyone mind**

 **Me: How about Jason being Shane's bodyguard? That works!**

 **CaptainUsopp:** **Could you like have Jet Black from Cowboy Bebop and Revy from Black Lagoon. That would be so awesome and badass to see them in this match.**

 **Me: Hmm... for Revy, yes. For Jet Black, no. Sorry. Can't help you with Jet Black.**

 **LordryuTJ: Maybe someone from NJPW for one of the next few chapters. Maybe Okada or Omega**

 **Me: I have to think about it because I just filled the last four male character spots but I'll see what I can do.**

 **SkullJoke: Here are my suggestions for characters to be in that awesome Royal Rumble story!**

 **Uncle Ruckus from The Boondocks**  
 **Krillin from Dragon Ball Z**  
 **Mikasa Ackerman from Attack On Titan**

 **I hope you will like them, because they would be awesome to have in this match.**

 **Me: Mikasa's already in but for Ruckus and Krillin, sorry Charlie. No can do. However, I'm already searching for 33 characters to take part in the Andre the Giant Battle Royal so those two are already in!**

* * *

 **Anyway, let's check out that stats so far.**

 **Entrants Left: 10**

 **Entrants Remain: 11**

 **Eliminated: Roy, Yugito Nii, Matt Taven, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shion Sonozaki, John Elizabeth Andersmith, Stephen Quire, Frankie Kazarian, Kobayashi, Kae Serinuma, Robin, Chris Sabin, Yuffie Kisaragi, Rich Atkins, Brock Lesnar, Ethan Winters, Erza Scarlet, Asuka Kazama, Corrin**

 **Still in the Running: Guan Yinping, Ruby Rose, Dana Simms, Christopher Daniels, Mikasa Ackerman,** **Michael J. Caboose, Yuuji Kazami, Lucina, Enzo Amore, Wang Yi** **, Zhao Yue**

 **Longest Time: Guan Yinping (60 minutes and counting)**

 **2nd Longest Time: Ruby Rose (28 minutes and counting)**

 **Shortest Time: Shion Sonozaki (1.5 seconds)**

 **2nd Shortest Time: Matt Taven (25 seconds)**

 **So... leave a review and feedbacks are welcome as we are almost finished with The First Multidimesional Royal Rumble!**


	6. Bonus Chapter - Emotional Carnage

**The First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble**

 **Rated T for... well... it's Fanfiction: What do you expect?**

 **Plot: 40 of your favorite characters and wrestlers, depending on popularity, compete for a world title opportunity and $1'000'000 in the first ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble. The winner will face off against either Kevin Owens, John Cena or Bobby Roode for their title at the Ultimate Thrill Ride: WrestleMania!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this fanfic. That includes WWE, Impact (I don't even watch but thank the lord that they have decent superstars. Rosemary and Alberto El Patron are exceptions) and Ring of Honor (What? I can do it. Deal with it.)**

 **A/N: This is inspired by The Anime Charismatic Shady's Royal Rumble fanfics. Honestly, I loved his work so that's what the idea came from.**

 **2nd A/N: Let's just ignore the fact that the 30th Annual Royal Rumble match was airing and this was it's replacement.**

 **3rd A/N: I'm only going to put 40 entrants in the match with 20 boys and 20 girls, to make it fair. However, if this fanfic is successful, I'll make a sequel at 2018's Royal Rumble.**

 **Bonus Chapter 1: Miori's Emotional Carnage against the Multiverse!**

* * *

 **NOTE: This chapter explains what happened backstage during the Royal Rumble and the reasons why I had to remove certain characters in the match.**

 **Scene 1: Miori and Kendra attack the Guan brothers**

After watching Yinping's entrance in the Royal Rumble match, Guan Xing, Suo and Ping were straight out confused. Their father, Guan Yu, was not with them due to Liu Bei and Zhang Fei, who managed to persuade the God of War into leaving for a night out drinking.

"Um... what the hell was that?" Ping asked

"I don't know." Suo replied. "Where the hell did Yinping manage to get that chain?"

"Really? A chain. That's what you're confused about?"

"Well, yeah. It's a gold chain!"

"A gold chain, Suo? Of all time to be confused, you just had to say that?"

"Yes. I love that chain."

"Suo, you're an idiot."

"Ping, you're adopted."

"I'm not adopted!"

"Well, yeah. You are. Father even told me."

"He didn't say that!"

"Yes, Ping. He did!

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"No- "

"Ping, Suo, enough. We don't have time to argue. Right now, we need to focus on the Royal Rumble match." Xing interrupted

"Alright... " Ping grumbled

"He started it... " Suo blamed

"Ok then. Suo and Ping, I'm the leader of the Guan family when father's gone so- "

"Hold up, who the fuck made you leader?" Ping interrupted

"Yeah. Who the hell made you leader?" Suo agreed

"Brothers, I'm the leader for a reason. I became one after Fan Castle." Xing said. "Right after you died."

"I call that bullshit because Wei and Wu formed an alliance. That wasn't even fair for all of us!"

"Well, Ping. You did die in Fan Castle so don't blame me. Blame Koei."

"(Sigh) I guess you're right. Koei really fucked up on that one."

"Ping, I took over as head of the Guan clan after your and father's- OW!"

He barely finished as he was knocked down by two women, wielding a guitar and a lead pipe. They were Miori Sahara and Kendra Daniels.

Ping barely had enough time to react before Miori slammed the lead pipe on his head. The impact manage to bust his head open.

"Ping! Who the hell are you?" Suo said, surprised

"NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! WHERE'S SHANE MCMAHON?!" Miori screamed

"Shane? What are you on about?"

"HE NEEDS TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME AND KENDRA! DON'T ACT LIKE THAT YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"What? I debuted in 2011. I don't even know what you're on about!"

Kendra and Miori only whacked him with the guitar and the lead pipe in response, knocking him out.

"Shane... where are you... " Miori muttered before leaving. Kendra smiled and followed Miori out...

 **Scene 2: Ma Chao joins the Bullet Club!**

Ma Chao is not happy. In fact, he was extremely pissed off. After seeing Wang Yi and her son Zhao Yue reunited, Ma Chao went into a enraged frenzy. His fellow Shu officers tried to calm him down but... that didn't end well.

After 10 minutes, Ma Chao walked out of the locker room.

"How dare he call me the Demon of Xi Liang?!" Ma Chao said to himself. "He's got some guts to call me the Demon of Xi Liang when he's one to side with the man who killed my father! I'm gonna personally kill him and his whore mother myself!"

"We could help you with that." A voice said. "You're Ma Chao."

Ma Chao turned around, only to look at a group of people. They were wearing T-Shirts that read: Bullet Club.

They were Bad Luck Fale, Chase Owens, Cody Rhodes, Hangman Page, Matt and Nick Jackson, Tama Tonga, Tanga Roa, Yujiro Takahashi, Bone Soldier, Adam Cole and Kenny Omega: THE BULLET CLUB!

"Who the hell are you?" Ma Chao asked. "How did you know my name?"

"Oh! I only guessed. Heh... my bad. Anyway, the names Kenny Omega. I'm the leader of the Bullet Club. We were listening in and it looks like that you need our help."

"Your help? No thanks. I want to kill those two!"

"Why? Wang Yi and Zhao Yue are good people."

"They sided with those Wei Dogs! God, I fucking hate them!"

"Says the person who raided a village and almost eradicated everyone." Matt Jackson mentioned, which pissed him off.

In an act of rage, Ma Chao grabbed Matt by the neck and slammed him down on the ground. The other members of the Bullet Club were shocked but Kenny smiled, knowing that he could be a perfect member of the Bullet Club.

"Ma Chao, calm down." Kenny assured. "Matt was just being an idiot."

"Hey!" Matt yelled

"Hehe... Ma Chao, I've got an offer for you. Join us and we'll help you take care of Wang Yi and Zhao Yue. Is that a deal?"

"Yes. It's a deal."

"Good. Ma Chao, welcome to the Bullet Club!" Kenny finished.

He then kicked Ma Chao in the head with a superkick!

"Haha! Good one, Omega!" Matt and Nick laughed.

"Hehe. Ma Chao, here's a Bullet Club t-shirt." Kenny said

"Ow... what the hell was that for?" Ma Chao groaned. "Why did you kick me in the head?"

"To add you in, of course. Ma Chao, let's go. You've got work to do." Kenny finished

And so, Kenny Omega has found the newest member of the Bullet Club: Ma CHAO!

 **Scene 3: Konan and VanossGaming, Evan gets the girl!**

While Ma Chao meets the Bullet Club, Vanoss was in a lot of trouble from the car park

"Come at me motherfuckers!" Vanoss shouted. Apparently, he was surrounded by Kendra Daniels and Miori Sahara. He was holding a katana sword.

"IS THAT SO?!" Miori screamed. "WELL THEN, I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Let's go, bitch!" Vanoss yelled back.

Miori charged at Vanoss with all of her speed, but Vanoss easily moved out of the way.

However, he was knocked down by Kendra Daniels, who came charging at him with a right hook.

"Ow... that hurt, bitch." Vanoss groaned

"Says the man who does stupid stuff in order to entertain the losers from the internet." Kendra fought back. "In fact, that's rather pathetic. You are worse that Issac Clarke, who's insane. You're just an idiot."

"Hey! I may be an idiot but at least I'm not crazy like you two bitches are."

"SENSE? YOU HAVE SOME NERVE CALLING US CRAZY!" Miori screamed at him again.

"At least I don't grieve over someone that dies 17 years ago!" Vanoss fought back

Enraged, both Miori and Kendra grabbed a pocket knife from the ground and prepared to stab him.

Vanoss closed his eyes as both women plunged the blade down... but nothing happened...

"Huh? What the?" Vanoss asked

"Are you alright?" A feminine voice said to him.

He looked up. He saw a woman with short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Her eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes, and has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair.

She was wearing a dark purple sleeveless t-shirt, denim jeans, and black boots. She smiled

"Yeah. I'm ok. Who are you?" Vanoss said

"I'm Konan." Konan introduced. "What's your name?"

"Vanoss. Vanoss Gaming or you can call me Evan."

"Evan, huh?"

"Yes. Evan- Ow... thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. You were attacked by two women so I used my ninjutsu to take them down."

"Oh! Well, thank you, Konan. I'm grateful."

"No Problem. I do that for peace."

"Yeah. You do. I'm known as Night Owl."

"Night Owl? What's that?"

"It's... well... you know what, forget it."

"Oh. Ok."

Both Evan and Konan laughed to each other nervously. After a few seconds of silence, Evan cleared his throat

"Ahem! So... Konan, do you want to go out on a date with me?" Evan asked

"Ah! W-W-What?"

"I said: Do you want go out with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes?"

"In that case, I will go out with you... after the Royal Rumble."

"Oh! I've got a counter-offer: IF I win the Royal Rumble, will you go out with me?"

"Deal. I'll go out with you if you win the Royal Rumble, but if you lose, it doesn't matter. I'll still go out with you."

"OK. It's a date!" Evan finished

And so, Evan and Konan walked together to backstage, unaware of a certain woman staring at them with curious eyes.

"Evan... he looks like Takao... I... I need to enter." A woman said to herself, revealing to be Yukino Yukari from Garden of Words.

 **Scene 4: Rhyno's attacked along with Marth and Ike**

Heath Slater and Makoto Niijima were walking backstage when Yu Kashima ran up to them in a panicked state.

"Oh! Kashima, you're here!" Heath shouted happily.

"Heath, thank god! We've got a serious problem!" Yu Kashima shouted

"What's wrong?"

"It's Rhyno. He's been attacked in the locker room! I also found Marth and Ike lying down on the floor! They've been attacked as well!"

"What?! Show me!"

"Ok!"

Heath and Makoto followed Yu Kashima to the locker room, where they saw Rhyno, Marth and Ike lying down on the floor, bruised and battered.

"Oh my god! What happened to you guys?!" Heath shouted

"Heath... we were preparing for the Royal Rumble match when Junko Endoshima and a group of girls attacked us- Oooh! She hurt my ribs... ow..." Rhyno winced

"Rhyno, who sent Junko Endoshima and a group of girls to attack you?" Heath asked

"I don't know... but they said that they work for Miori..."

"Miori?"

"Yeah... She was kicked out by Shane McMahon after she almost injured Chris Sabin and Yuffie Kisaragi. Heath, you gonna have to enter without me... they broke my ankle... Marth and Ike suffered worse injuries than me..."

"Ok. Rest easy, Rhyno. I'll win this for you, Makoto and my kids! That's a promise!"

Rhyno smiled at Heath's enthusiasm. Makoto and Yu just applauded him for his declaration.

"Ok... Heath, win it..." Rhyno muttered, smiling.

Heath nodded and walked out of the locker room, filled with determination.

 **Scene 5: The Blues & Carolina meet Dan and Faye**

"Caboose, where the fuck are you?" Tucker called out.

"Tucker, not so loud! I'm suffering from a fucking hangover..." Wash scolded. "You know, if it wasn't for all of us drinking last night, I would've been so pissed off at you."

"Wash, you consumed a drink that can kill a man due to it's alcohol contents." Carolina reminded. "Remember, you almost died last night."

"I only did that because Tucker kept calling me a pussy!" Wash defended himself. Tucker poked his tongue out in response. Wash glared at him and gave him the middle finger.

"Wash, lighten up. At least Tucker didn't ask for a girls number that night." Carolina comforted.

At this, Tucker stopped smiling. Wash then remembered what she meant and smiled at Tucker.

"Oh... that... hehe... That was hilarious." Wash chuckled

"Hey! It's not my fault that the ladies are jealous of my charms!" Tucker shouted

"Well, your charms ended up getting a kick to the balls a lot of times last night." Wash reminded him. Tucker shivered at the thought.

"Oh... I'm not gonna have children for a while until my dick is healed... " Tucker shuddered.

Both Wash and Carolina laughed at his misfortune. They continued walking along backstage when they saw a woman wearing a black and blue spy catsuit.

"Oh yeah. Look at that fine lady straight ahead. Wash, Carolina, I'll prove to you that my charms are irresistible." Tucker declared before walking to the woman.

"Wash, 10 bucks if Tucker fails." Carolina said to Wash, "And if he fails, you have no choice but to wear a speedo for four months until WrestleMania."

"Counter offer: 50 bucks if Tucker fails and gets hit in the groin." Wash countered, "And you have to sing that Tamil song that Tucker keeps on listening to: Benny Lava."

"Deal." Carolina agreed.

They all watched as Tucker tried to flirt with the woman... unfortunately, it didn't go so well.

The woman grabbed him by the neck and kneed him in the groin but another unexpected thing happened.

A middle-aged man came up to the woman's aid and started beating up Tucker.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt! Ow!" Tucker winced. "Guys, I need your help!"

Wash and Carolina instantly ran up to the man and pushed him away from Tucker. The guy pointed his rifle at Wash's face.

"Don't move." The guy ordered

"Hey, what the hell are you doing to Tucker?" Wash asked, irritated

"Your friend just flirted with my girlfriend!" The guy replied in a hostile tone

"Wait... Girlfriend?" Tucker groaned

"Yeah. Don't touch my girlfriend, mate. You hear me?" The guy threatened, looking at Tucker.

"Ok! I'm sorry! God, take a chill pill!"

"Dan, calm down. I'm pretty sure he's learned enough." The woman added.

"Faye, he- "

"You don't need to worry about it. I've already kneed him in the groin." Faye interrupted. Carolina widened her eyes in shock as Wash silently smiled in victory. This earned Faye's attention.

"What are you smiling at?" Faye asked him.

"Ah! Um... I'm just smiling because you and your boyfriend are a perfect couple." Wash lied

"Thank you." Faye smiled

"Hey. Sorry about beating up Mr. Turquoise here." Dan apologized. "I acted rash out there."

"Hey! I'm Aqua!" Tucker shouted

"Same thing. So, what are your names?"

"Oh! I'm Wash. The woman beside me is Carolina and the guy who got his balls penetrated by a girl is Tucker." Wash introduced.

Faye giggled at his sentence as Tucker pouted and held his groin in pain.

"Well, we must be off. Wash, it was a pleasure meeting you." Dan finished

"Yes. You too as well." Wash finished.

Dan and Faye walked in the other direction. Wash smiled.

"Carolina, you owe me 50 bucks." Wash said to her. Carolina grumbled and gave him 50 dollars. "Oh! Don't forget that you have to sing that Benny Lava song tomorrow because I'm gonna record this."

Carolina blushed but glared at Wash. Tucker started laughing.

 **Scene 6: Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka and Mikoto react to Roman's Heel Turn, Braun joins Hoshido.**

After watching Corrin getting absolutely destroyed by Roman Reigns, the four members of Hoshido were speechless. However, it quickly turned to anguish in 3 seconds.

"OH! My poor baby!" Mikoto sobbed.

"Corrin! No!" Hinoka gasped

Takumi quivered in silent rage but Ryoma stood there in shock. Not only that he witnessed Corrin, who he hasn't seen in years due to Nohr, getting destroyed by Roman Reigns but he also witnessed what Roman can do.

"Dammit... goddammit..." Ryoma cursed

"Ryoma, what's wrong?" Hinoka asked

Her reply was the sound of a fist connecting with a locker.

"Roman Reigns. How dare he?!" Ryoma shouted. "He injured our sister! Your daughter, mother!"

"Ryoma, I know that you're furious of Roman but we have to worry about Corrin! She's hurt because of him!" Hinoka reasoned

"I know but we need to worry about that later! Right now, we have to take care of Roman Reigns!" Ryoma shouted again

"Son, I forbid you to get involved with WWE!" Mikoto denied.

"What?! Mother, why not?!"

"Roman's the new face of WWE! If we ever do something to him, Vince will fire all of us including Corrin!" Hinoka answered.

"Really?! He's the new face of this company?"

"Yes!"

"Damn... in that case, we need someone to take care of Roman Reigns. That man is gonna pay for what he did to Corrin! Our sister!"

"I'll do it but it ain't gonna be pretty." A voice called out. Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka and Mikoto all turned to the source. He was known as Braun Strowman. Takumi instantly pulled out his weapon.

"Who are you?! Are you a Nohr spy?!" Takumi shouted.

"A Nohr spy? What the hell are you on about?" Braun asked, confused.

His response was Takumi charging straight at him. Braun sighed, lifted him up and threw him across the locker room. Takumi collided with the lockers. Hinoka tried to fight him but was stopped by Ryoma.

"So... you must be Braun Strowman." Ryoma said

"Yeah. I'm the Monster among Men." Braun introduced

"Braun, I've got an offer. Can you take care of Roman Reigns for us? He just attacked Corrin."

"Corrin? Your sister?"

"Yes, Braun. That's her."

"Ok. Like I said before, I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not finished with Roman so he's gonna have to watch out because I'm coming for him." Braun finished

With that, Braun left the locker room, leaving a confused Hinoka, a satisfied Ryoma, an injured Takumi, and a concerned Mikoto behind.

"What was that all about?" Hinoka asked

"Son, I'm not sure that he's trustworthy." Mikoto said, concerned

Ryoma just smiled.

"He's the key to save Corrin. Trust me... Braun Strowman, go and finish off Roman Reigns." Ryoma said before walking out of the locker room.

* * *

 **Good God! That's taken care of that! So, the first Bonus Chapter is complete.**

 **However, It's not as good because I haven't done bonus chapters before but at least this chapter explains why I removed certain characters in the match.**

 **Here's a fun fact: The voice actors of Faye Lee and Dan Marshall are actually married. I don't even know how old Travis is but Laura's probably 35 years old as of this year so Yeah... I'm done.**

* * *

 **Let's answer some reviews. I only have a few reviews to answer.**

 **Airnaruto45: If this were going by 2 minute intervals, then Guan Yinping would have lasted 56 minutes, a 90 second interval and she's been in there for 42 minutes, but at only 60 seconds, she's been there for only 28 minutes.**

 **Me: I've changed it to 2 minute intervals. I know that you're reminding me about it but I might;ve let the fans down so I've changed it for them.**

 **R98: That is better of having Jason as a bodyguard for Shane**

 **Me: Thanks!**

 **The Lizard King:** **Could you have these five characters to be in your Andre the Giant Battle Royal story, since Krillin and Uncle Ruckus are in.**

 **Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail**  
 **Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece**  
 **Homer Simpson from The Simpsons**  
 **Cassie Cage from Mortal Kombat**  
 **Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill**

 **I hope you will like my suggestions**!

 **Me: Hmm... If that's what you want, I'll add them in.**

 **The Almighty Big Cheese: May I suggest a few characters?**

 **Marco Body and Jean Kirstein**

 **Me: Ok. They are in the Andre the Giant Battle Royal story.**

* * *

 **So, let's check on the stats so far.**

 **Entrants Left: 10**

 **Entrants Remain: 11**

 **Eliminated: Roy, Yugito Nii, Matt Taven, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shion Sonozaki, John Elizabeth Andersmith, Stephen Quire, Frankie Kazarian, Kobayashi, Kae Serinuma, Robin, Chris Sabin, Yuffie Kisaragi, Rich Atkins, Brock Lesnar, Ethan Winters, Erza Scarlet, Asuka Kazama, Corrin**

 **Still in the Running: Guan Yinping, Ruby Rose, Dana Simms, Christopher Daniels, Mikasa Ackerman,** **Michael J. Caboose, Yuuji Kazami, Lucina, Enzo Amore, Wang Yi** **, Zhao Yue**

 **Longest Time: Guan Yinping (56 minutes and counting)**

 **2nd Longest Time: Ruby Rose (28 minutes and counting)**

 **Shortest Time: Shion Sonozaki (1.5 seconds)**

 **2nd Shortest Time: Matt Taven (25 seconds)**

 **Remember, I'll do the second Bonus Chapter after the winner has been announced.**

 **So, as I said before, leave a review and feedbacks are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 4: The End Game Part 1

**The First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble**

 **Rated T for... well... it's Fanfiction: What do you expect?**

 **Plot: 40 of your favorite characters and wrestlers, depending on popularity, compete for a world title opportunity and $1'000'000 in the first ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble. The winner will face off against either Kevin Owens, John Cena or Bobby Roode for their title at the Ultimate Thrill Ride: WrestleMania!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this fanfic. That includes WWE, Impact (I don't even watch but thank the lord that they have decent superstars. Rosemary and Alberto El Patron are exceptions) and Ring of Honor (What? I can do it. Deal with it.)**

 **A/N: This is inspired by The Anime Charismatic Shady's Royal Rumble fanfics. Honestly, I loved his work so that's what the idea came from.**

 **2nd A/N: Let's just ignore the fact that the 30th Annual Royal Rumble match was airing and this was it's replacement.**

 **3rd A/N: I'm only going to put 40 entrants in the match with 20 boys and 20 girls, to make it fair. However, if this fanfic is successful, I'll make a sequel at 2018's Royal Rumble.**

 **Chapter 6: The End Game Part 1! Only Eight Left!**

* * *

 **Number #31 - Ma Chao (Dynasty Warriors)**

After the buzzer sounded, "Shot Em'" by QBRICK started playing. The fans instantly cheered as The Bullet Club came out with Kenny Omega, Finn Balor, Karl Anderson and AJ Styles, the four leaders of Bullet Club.

However, what happened next shocked them. With them is a man wearing his outfit from Dynasty Warriors 8. Wang Yi and Zhao Yue instantly recognized him. It was Ma Chao.

He was met with a very mixed reception from the crowd, some of them were Ma Chao and Bullet Club fans.

"I didn't see this coming." Church said

"He's a member of the Bullet Club, and the crowd has mixed reactions about this!" J.R shook his head

"Anyways, entering at #31 is also from Dynasty Warriors. He is the cousin of Ma Dai and the brother of Ma Yunlu, who didn't get to be in the game, and the self-proclaimed wielder of Justice, Ma Chao!" Verlene introduced. "He's in a very good position tonight!"

Before Ma Chao could enter the ring, he glared at Wang Yi and Zhao Yue.

After spending a few seconds glaring, he searched under the ring and found a Javelin.

"Looks like Ma Chao's gonna do some javelin!" Sarge chuckled

"That's not what's going on, Sarge." Verlene raised her eyebrow. "He may have the Javelin planned for one of those entrants."

As Ma Chao got into the ring, he threw the Javelin at Zhao Yue, but he grabbed in just in time.

"Whoa! Zhao Yue just caught that Javelin!" J.R exclaimed.

"That was pretty good." Verlene nodded. "But that may have pissed him off."

Just as Verlene predicted, Ma Chao went right after Zhao Yue with a clothesline! And the Fans boo for that move!

"Oh! Talk about brutal!" Church exclaimed. "He almost cut his head off with that clothesline!"

"This is due to his grudge against Wei, he never shows mercy to them ever since they betray his father and executed him." Verlene mentioned

"Still, he shouldn't have done that!"

With Zhao Yue down, Ma Chao then went after Wang Yi with a tackle. Showing no mercy, Ma Chao instantly punched Wang Yi in the face. He then repeated it once, twice, thrice, four or maybe five times until his knuckles drew blood.

"Jesus... He's showing no mercy to Wang Yi." Verlene shivered

"Well, he's pissed off." Church added. "He should relax."

While Wang Yi was getting demolished by Ma Chao, Ruby Rose was having trouble at the turnbuckle, courtesy of Mikasa Ackerman. Ruby then tried to fight out, but Mikasa grabbed Ruby by the legs and threw her off the turnbuckle. Luckily, she grabbed on to the ropes before she was eliminated.

"A close call for Ruby Rose." Verlene said. "Had she reacted later, she would've got eliminated back there."

"I know." Church agreed

Meanwhile, Zhao Yue and Dana Simms were trying to prevent Ma Chao from killing Wang Yi, who was bruised and swollen.

However, Ma Chao pushed both of them away and tried to throw Zhao Yue out of the ring, but Dana instead low blowed him as an effort to save Zhao Yue.

"OUCH! Right in the money bags!" Verlene hissed

"Ooh... I felt that." Sarge winced

"Dana had no choice. Zhao Yue was getting thrown out by Ma Chao, the Demon of Xi Liang!" Nora added happily.

Ma Chao heard that and glared at Nora Valkyrie, not happy with the nickname.

However, he was unaware of Wang Yi, who got up. With Ma Chao distracted, Wang Yi picked Ma Chao up and threw him over the top rope, eliminating him to huge cheers!

"Ma Chao is gone! The Self-Proclaimed Wielder of Justice is out!" Verlene exclaimed.

"Score 1 for Wang Yi!" Nora added happily.

"Nora, what the hell did you do?!" Church shouted. "You just helped Wang Yi eliminate Ma Chao!"

"It doesn't matter, Church. The fans seem to like it." J.R nodded

Nora just laughed and giggled. Church sighed.

 **20th Eliminated: Ma Chao; Eliminated by Wang Yi; Duration: 1:35**

The fans chanted: "Thank you, Wang Yi!" as Ma Chao made his way back to the locker room, pissed off at his performance.

At the same time, Lucina was throw out by Enzo Amore. However, she managed to hold on to the ropes, but before she can jump back in, Ma Chao grabbed her leg and tried to pull her off.

Luckily, Lucina kicked him off and jumped back in, only for Christopher Daniels to nail her with an European Uppercut!

"Oh, what an Uppercut!" J.R exclaimed

"Lucina is down!" Verlene shouted. "She's got smashed in the jaw!"

With Lucina down, Daniels then tried to throw her out, but he was stopped by Mikasa Ackerman, who grabbed him by the waist and slammed him down on the mat with a suplex!

"Mikasa from behind!" Verlene exclaimed. "Mikasa may have saved Lucina on this one!"

While Mikasa smiled in satisfation, the crowd all turned to the stage as the rumble clock appeared once again.

"Oh boy, here comes Entrant #32! Who's gonna be?" Verlene said

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #32 - Revy Lee (Black Lagoon)**

The entire crowd all lost their minds when they heard "I Come for Money." by S-Preme. Coming through the curtain, via walking, was a woman wearing her outfit from her anime with black boots and kneepads.

However, she had pistols holsted on her waist. The ovation she got was amazing, but not up to Caboose, Yuuji, Ruby, and Yinping's level.

"Oh no, not this fucking psychopath." Church shook his head.

"You're telling me!" J.R nodded

"Regardless, here comes one of the most violent and foul-mouthed female anime characters of all time, from Black Lagoon, here come Revy!" Verlene exclaimed. "And Judging by her number, she has a very good chance to win the rumble tonight!"

After Revy got inside the ring, she pulled out her pistols. Most of the competitors started running through the ropes and out of the ring in fear of her violent wrath.

Suddenly, she saw Caboose standing there, looking at the roof. With a malevolent smirk, Revy aimed her pistol at the Lovable Idiot.

"Caboose! Look out!" Church shouted.

"He needs to get out of there!" Verlene nodded. "Revy's ruthless when it comes to a fight!"

Smiling, Revy pulled the trigger...

...

...

...

...

...only for Caboose to dodge out of the way, disarmed her pistol and aimed it at her face. The crowd were in awe at this

"Holy shit... Caboose actually did something badass!" Church exclaimed

"No kidding! He must've learned that from Yuuji!" Verlene nodded

"My gawd, Caboose disarmed her!" J.R added

Enraged, Revy then pulled out her second pistol, but Caboose grabbed her second pistol and aimed it downwards.

"HOLY SHIT!" The entire San Antonio crowd shouted.

"YAY! MICHAEL-KUN!" The ladies from the crowd shouted happily.

"Uh, how the fuck did he manage to do that?" Church asked, flabbergasted. "It's almost like he's fucking Agent 47!"

"Well, Caboose does share some of Yuuji Kazami's traits because of his facial appearance." Verlene replied. "So, that must be the reason why."

Caboose then threw her pistols away, only to realize that almost every single competitor were staring at him in surprise. Yuuji and Mikasa smiled.

"Um... did I win?" Caboose asked

At this, everyone fell down in a comical fashion.

"Dammit, Caboose!" Church shouted.

Caboose only smiled, only to get knocked down by Revy with a big boot!

"Oh, Caboose didn't see that one coming!" Nora winced

As Caboose held his head in pain, Lucina decided to jump back in the ring and attempt to throw Revy over the tope rope.

But that proved to be a mistake as Revy grabbed Lucina by the neck and threw her over the top rope and into the floor!

"And Lucina is gone!" Church exclaimed

"Yeah, that wasn't very smart for the Descendant of the Hero King!" Verlene nodded

"No kidding, Lucina has been eliminated by Revy!" Sarge reminded

 **21st Eliminated: Lucina; Eliminated by Revy Lee; Duration: 13:21**

As Lucina got up, she tried to pull Revy out of the ring, with no success.

"Dammit... I failed." Lucina muttered while leaving ringside

While Lucina was walking back to the locker room, Dana Simms connected with a bulldog to Christopher Daniels.

With Daniels down, Dana went up top rope to inflict some aerial damage.

"I think Dana's gonna fly!" Verlene said

"Can she do it?" Church asked

Dana waved to the crowd and leapt...

...

...

...

...

...only for Daniels to move out of the way, leaving Wang Yi to nail her with a RKO!

"Oh, that was a bad time right there!" Church exclaimed

"Well, Daniels moved out of the way and Wang Yi capitalized with an RKO!" Verlene said.

While Dana was busy recovering from that move, Revy had Caboose grounded with a scoop slam!

"What a move! Revy with that scoop slam!" J.R shouted

Revy wasn't finished with the Lovable Idiot yet.

She threw him to a corner and attempted to snap his neck with a clothesline, but Caboose managed to counter with a superkick!

"Caboose counters with a superkick!" Nora cried out. "Revy took too long!"

"Nice reversal by the Lovable Idiot!" Verlene smirked

"Seriously! How the hell did he do that?!" Sarge exclaimed

As Revy held her jaw in pain, the rumble clock appeared for the 33rd time. The entire crowd all turned to the titantron as the clock ticked down to the next entrant.

"Well, Number 33 is coming, guys!" Verlene reminded everyone

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #33 - Rich Swann (WWE)**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with black pointy hair, black wrestling tights and black boots with pink lettering appeared.

Needless to say, he came out to a good reception from the crowd. He started dancing his way to the ring.

"Oh god, not another idiot..." Church groaned

"Well, entering at Number #33 is Rich Swann, who lost the Cruiserweight title against Neville earlier tonight." Verlene introduced. "His chances are pretty good, so far."

As soon as Rich got inside the ring, he leapt from the top rope, and nailed both Enzo Amore and Ruby Rose with a aerial crossbody!

"OH! What a maneuver!" J.R shouted

"Rich takes down Enzo and Ruby Rose!" Verlene exclaimed. "With that crossbody!"

With Enzo and Ruby down, Rich then targeted Mikasa, who was on the ropes by Zhao Yue and Wang Yi.

Rich tried helping Wang Yi and Zhao Yue, but Mikasa easily pushed them away. This gave Mikasa a chance to capitalize.

She hopped on the top rope and leapt, but Revy came out of nowhere and nailed her with a bullhammer!

"Ooh! She's gonna feel that in the morning!" Church cringed. "Because Mikasa got knocked the fuck out!"

"Yeah! I think that she is!" Verlene nodded.

Meanwhile, Guan Yinping was once again stuck on the ropes as Yuuji Kazami tries desperately to eliminate her. He started pushing her over the top rope as hard as he can.

"Yinping's in trouble!" Verlene exclaimed

But luckily for Yinping, she managed to climb back in.

She kept herself alive by pushing Yuuji as hard as she could. The force of her push was so strong that Yuuji was sent over the top rope, but Yuuji grabbed on to the ropes.

He then charged at Yinping, but was knocked down by Christopher Daniels, who nailed him with a spear!

"Oh!, that's gotta hurt!" Verlene exclaimed

"Yuuji is down!" Church shouted

With Yuuji down, Daniels then focused on Enzo Amore, who was hanging on for dear life against Zhao Yue.

But Wang Yi snuck up behind Daniels and nailed him with a DDT!

"Epic DDT by Wang Yi!" Sarge shouted

"Daniels didn't see that coming!" Church exclaimed

Meanwhile, Ruby Rose found herself on the wrong end of Revy Lee, who had trapped her with the ankle lock.

"Revy's got that ankle lock locked in tight!" Verlene cried out

"Oh gawd, Ruby's in deep trouble if she doesn't escape!" J.R gulped

As long as Ruby's trapped in that hold, Revy's in control.

But that didn't last long when Caboose pulled out Freckles from his pocket and decked Revy with his assault rifle.

"Well, Caboose saves the day!" Verlene nodded

"Caboose whacked her good with Freckles!" Nora exclaimed

Before he pulled Ruby away from Revy, Mikasa came flying out of nowhere and hit Caboose in the back of the head with a dropkick!

"Mikasa flew like a majestic eagle!" Church gasped

"Caboose didn't see that coming, I can guarantee that!" Sarge chuckled

"Yeah, but the next entrant is on their way. Who's it gonna be?" Verlene reminded everyone

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #34 - Bloody Hokuto (Street Fighter EX)**

As the buzzer sound, a young woman, wearing nothing but a black hakama, black headband, and blood covered hands, came out. She was met with a lukewarm reception from the crowd. Hell, even the crowd was scared senseless!

"(Gulp) This is starting to get horrifying." Church gulped. "Her hands are covered in blood..."

"You're telling me!" Nora nodded.

"Well, Entering at Number 34 is Hokuto Mizukami or should I say, Dark or Bloody Hokuto from Street Fighter EX." Verlene introduced. "She is a Shin Akuma version of Hokuto and judging by her appearance, she looks sexy... damn... why can't I get a figure like hers?"

The rest of the commentators looked at her in disbelief. "What?" Verlene said. "It's true."

As Hokuto entered the ring, she was met face-to-face with Michael J. Caboose, who was still recovering from Mikasa's aerial dropkick.

After shaking his head, Caboose looked up to Hokuto, who glared at him and started staring at him with hateful eyes. But to her own surprise, Caboose ignored her glare and smiled.

"Hello! My name's Caboose!" Caboose happily introduced

"Well, Hokuto's surprised." Verlene said, smiling.

"Obviously! Caboose is like a fucking kid except he's lovable!" Church groaned

Surprised by his cheerful personality, Hokuto blushed, grabbed Caboose, and slammed him down with a suplex!

"Hehe! Teenagers..." Sarge chuckled

"Hokuto takes down Caboose!" Verlene shouted. "But was blushing during that!"

As Caboose lied down, groaning in pain, Zhao Yue came from behind and pushed her to a corner, but Sara reversed and threw him over the top rope. Yue managed to hold on, but he didn't have enough time to react as Hokuto nailed him with a super kick! The impact and force of the super kick caused Yue to go unconscious, letting go of the ropes and collapsing onto the floor!

"So much for the son of Wang Yi. He's out!" Verlene exclaimed

"Yue didn't last that long. Poor kid." J.R shook his head

"Definitely." Nora nodded

 **22nd Eliminated: Zhao Yue; Eliminated by Bloody Hokuto; Duration: 8:45**

Wang Yi came from behind and tried to throw her over the top rope, but Hokuto countered and threw her over the top rope, but Wang Yi managed to grab the ropes just before her feet touched the floor.

Suddenly, Ma Chao and the Bullet Club appeared and grabbed Wang Yi by the legs. With enough strength, they successfully pulled her off the apron, to mega boos!

"What the fuck?! Ma Chao and the Bullet Club have eliminated Wang Yi?! This is bullshit!" Church shouted

"Oh No! This cannot be right!" Verlene exclaimed.

"Bah gawd, Wang Yi has been eliminated by Ma Chao and the Bullet Club!" J.R exclaimed as well

 **23rd Eliminated: Wang Yi; Eliminated by Ma Chao, Kenny Omega, Bad Luck Fale, Chase Owens, Cody Rhodes, Hangman Page, Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson, Tama Tonga, Tanga Roa, Bone Soldier, Yujiro Takahashi and Adam Cole; Duration: 11:05**

The crowd chanted: "This is Bullshit!" as Wang Yi tried desperately to fight back against Ma Chao and the Bullet Club, but her efforts were in vain. They grabbed Wang Yi and threw her to Ma Chao, who held her by the neck and delivered a Sister Abigail on the floor! The force of that moved made Wang Yi's head busted open! Kenny Omega and the rest of the Bullet Club then smiled at the crowd and walked off, leaving a bruised and battered Wang Yi on the floor. EMT's then arrived to check on her.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Verlene cringed. "Not to mention that I just said that almost four times!"

"Wang Yi has be busted open! Again!" Church exclaimed. "And it's all thanks to those Bullet Club assholes!"

"No kidding." Sarge agreed

As Wang Yi was being helped up by EMT's, Christopher Daniels grabbed Enzo Amore and threw him over the top rope, but Enzo held on before his feet touched the floor.

Daniels ran to the ropes and back in an attempt to eliminate Enzo Amore. However, Dana Simms suddenly showed up and nailed Daniels with a Last Call super kick!

"Oh, my!" Verlene gasped

"Daniels was looking to eliminate Enzo but he went down!" Church said, surprised

"Nailed Daniels just in time with the Last Call, paying tribute to Cowboy James Storm from TNA!" J.R shouted. "And bah gawd, she paid tribute alright!"

While that's going on, Yuuji picked up and rammed Rich Swann into the upper turnbuckle, following with a flurry of punches to the face.

"Yuuji unloading on Rich Swann here!" Verlene exclaimed.

"Yuuji's preparing something. I just know it." Church nodded.

"Well, we're about to find out!" Nora added

Yuuji wrapped Rich's legs on the ropes, leaving him defenseless. He ran from one corner.

And then, he ran back, kicing Rich in the groin with Shattered Dreams!

"POW! There's the money shot!" Church chuckled

"Shattered Dreams by Yuuji Kazami!" Nora exclaimed.

"That's gotta hurt! He may not have kids after this!" Verlene winced

As Rich winced in pain, Enzo Amore was busy trying to eliminate Mikasa Ackerman, who was on another turnbuckle.

"Oh! Mikasa's in trouble!" Verlene commented

"Enzo may perform a major upset, ladies and gentlemen!" Church exclaimed.

"She needs to get out of there!" J.R added

Knowing of Enzo's attempts, Mikasa grabbed his hands and pushed him away. As Enzo maintained his balance, Mikasa jumped off and hit a flying elbow straight across Enzo's face with pure rage!

"Well, that knocked his lights out!" Sarge chuckled.

"Enzo got decked in the kisser!" J.R exclaimed

"Nice reversal there by Mikasa Ackerman!" Verlene exclaimed as well.

With Enzo down, Mikasa looked at the titantron as the crowd all turned to the stage once again to check out the next entrant, who is on his/her way down the aisle.

"Oh boy, here comes #35 on the way!" Nora reminded everyone

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Number #35 - VanossGaming (Vanoss and Friends)**

When the buzzer sounded, a young asian guy with black fauxhawk hair, red jacket with white stripes, black jeans, and red canvas sneakers came out to a wave of cheers, although not up to Caboose and Ruby's level.

He started waving at the audience, which prompted the female audience to cheer loudly for Vanoss.

"Well, the female audience seems happy." Sarge chuckled.

"No Kidding but regardless, here comes Entrant #35. He is the leader of The Crew, Evan Fong, also known as VanossGaming from YouTube!" Verlene introduced

"God... he's an idiot." Church disagreed

After he got in the ring, VanossGaming took off his jacket, threw it at Enzo Amore, and started taunting him. Enzo was caught off guard by his jacket. This gave Rich Swann an opportunity to throw him out.

"Surprise bitch!" Vanoss taunted

However, Enzo grabbed Rich's arm and pulled him out of the ring, eliminating him to mixed cheers from the crowd.

"There goes Rich. See you later." Nora commented

"Rich Swann has been eliminated. And it's all thanks to Vanoss with that distraction." Verlene said

This didn't suit well with Church. He quivered in silent rage.

 **24th Eliminated: Rich Swann; Eliminated by Enzo Amore and VanossGaming; Duration: 4:10**

Rich sighed in defeat and walked back to the locker room.

Meanwhile, Christopher Daniels was trying his best to eliminate Bloody Hokuto with a superkick, but Hokuto moved out of the way.

"Well, Daniels is in trouble." Verlene pointed out.

"He's gonna have to move quickly because Hokuto is preparing to eliminate the Fallen Angel." Sarge added

With his leg caught on the ropes, Hokuto ran in a straight line and back, trying to eliminate Christopher Daniels...

...

...

...only for Mikasa knock her down with a sweep and nailed her with a double leg drop!

"Ouch! What a move!" Verlene exclaimed

With Hokuto down, Mikasa pulled her up, grabbed her by the neck and threw her out, eliminating her instantly.

"And Hokuto's gone!" Nora shouted happily.

"Well. Hokuto, we hardly knew ya." Sarge chuckled.

 **25th Eliminated: Bloody Hokuto; Eliminated by Mikasa Ackerman; Duration: 3:05**

Hokuto stood there in shock before she jumped back in the ring. However, she was immediately thrown out again by Christopher Daniels.

"Well, Hokuto's eliminated. Again." Verlene said

As Hokuto was making her way back to the locker room, Ruby Rose caught Revy's leg and pushed her down.

Holding her ankle, Ruby smiled at the crowd and let out a "Wooooo!", much to the delight of the crowd.

"What is Ruby doing?" Verlene raised her eyebrow.

"She's preparing for the Figure Four leg-lock!" Nora exclaimed

Just as Nora predicted, Ruby managed to wrap Revy's legs around and held in that Figure Four Leglock! The crowd cheered thunderously as Revy struggled to break free from the hold. The pain was starting to get to Revy like a big cramp. With Ruby's legs tightening up, Revy can only scream in complete agony. She can feel her legs bristening up in major pain.

"Yeah! Go Ruby!" Nora cheered

"She's got that Figure 4 locked in tight!" Church exclaimed, "The crowd is going crazy!"

"Submissions don't count as a elimination, but Ruby's gonna make sure that Revy is limp enough for Ruby to eliminate her!" Verlene reminded everyone

"Dear Red, what are you doing?! You're supposed to throw her out!" Sarge chuckled

However, this was about to get worse for Revy. While Ruby still held in that hold, VanossGaming went up the top rope.

With a cocky smirk, Vanoss leapt from the top rope.

"Surprise, motherfucker!" Vanoss shouted before he nailed Revy with a Double Knee Drop!

"Vanoss drops the knees!" Verlene cried out

"That's extra punishment for Revy!" Church nodded

"Yikes! That's painful!" Sarge winced

With Revy down, the crowd all turned to the stage as the clock appeared once again.

"We got another entrant on it's way!" Chruch reminded, "Who's it gonna be?"

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **I'm just One Man! But I'm a One Man Band!...**

 **Number #36 - Heath Slater (WWE)**

While the buzzer sounded, the fans instantly recognized who it was. It's Heath Slater. He came out to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Heath simply smiled and waved at the crowd.

"Oh! Look who just arrived!" Church shouted

"Entering at Number 36 is Heath Slater, one-half of the inagural SmackDown Tag Team Champions and boy, his chances are great!" Verlene introduced.

Before he entered the ring, he saw Revy Lee getting thrown out by VanossGaming. Heath simply moved out of the way before her feet touched the floor, therefore Revy has been eliminated!

"Wow. Didn't expect that." Church said, "Revy has been eliminated."

"Same here." Verlene agreed, "I didn't expect that as well."

 **26th Eliminated: Revy Lee; Eliminated by VanossGaming; Duration: 8:13**

Revy glared at Heath, who laughed nervously, and gave him a middle finger before she walked back to the locker room.

Heath finally managed to enter the ring, but he was engaged into a face-off with Yuuji Kazami.

Seeing two of their favourite idols in a staredown, the crowd all got off their seats and cheered like crazy. They couldn't hold in their excitement as Heath and Yuuji stared at each other in a tense confrontation.

"Oh my! Look at this!" Verlene smirked

"We've got a standoff between two of the most popular characters in the Multiverse!" Church shouted in anticipation

"The tension is so great that it's like peanut butter melting through a knife!" Sarge added

After 10 seconds, both men smirked at each other and started throwing punches onto one another, sending the fans into an excited and amazed frenzy!

One by one, both men were punching each other as fast as they can. And the crowd absolutely loved it!

"Oh man, here they go!" Nora exclaimed

"The fans are absolutely amazed by this!" Verlene exclaimed, "Who's gonna come out on top?!"

So far, Yuuji was winning against Heath Slater as he threw him into a turnbuckle.

He then ran from one end and started to run back, trying to perform a move. However, he saw Enzo Amore approaching him. Using his quick reflexes, Yuuji rolled forward and nailed Enzo with the Pele Kick!

"Impressive counter!" Sarge cried out

"Enzo is down!" Verlene exclaimed, "By Yuuji's Pele Kick!"

"He didn't see that one coming." Church growled, "That idiot..."

With Enzo disorientated, Yuuji nailed him in the face and delivered a dropkick to Enzo Amore, sending him over the top rope and onto the floor!

"The Man with the Mouth is gone! Thank god!" Church shouted happily, "I was that close to commit suicide."

"Church, what the hell is wrong with you?" Verlene asked, glaring at Church.

 **27th Eliminated: Enzo Amore; Eliminated by Yuuji Kazami; Duration: 18:30**

As Enzo left ringside, Christopher Daniels was busy punching VanossGaming on a corner.

"Well, Vanoss is getting his just desserts by Christopher Daniels." Church chuckled

"Daniels with those punches!" Verlene exclaimed, "Vanoss may suffer a broken jaw when this is over!"

"He's eating it like puncakes!" Sarge shouted, to the surprise of the commentators. "What?" Sarge asked.

"Nothing!" Verlene, Nora, Church and J.R replied nervously.

Vanoss shielded his face as Daniels laid out a lot of punches, but Vanoss sent his elbow to Daniels' face.

While he held his face in pain, Vanoss got him up in the GTS position, standing next to the turnbuckle.

"Wait a minute, what's Vanoss gonna do?" Verlene raised her eyebrow

"He's got Daniels set up for a GTS!" Church exclaimed

Much to cheers from the crowd, Vanoss dropped Daniels right on his knee for a GTS! Daniels was sent over the top rope, but he managed to grab the ropes just in time.

"Vanoss with the Go to Sleep, but Daniels is still in it!" Verlene exclaimed

"That was close for The Fallen Angel. Daniels is still alive." Sarge reminded

While Daniels held on to the rope, the crowd all turned to the titantron once again as the rumble clock started ticking down.

"Well, it looks like that our next entrant is on it's way!" Verlene reminded everyone. "Who's got Number 37?"

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Ain't no stopping me, now! You can't walk away...**

 **Number #37 - Haruna Takaoka (Tiger Mask W)**

After those words were heard around the Alamodome, the next entrant came out, wearing a black sports bra, gold cargo jeans, and black wrestling boots. She was met with a decent ovation from the fans.

"Look out, here comes a Shelton Benjamin wannabe." Church said, irritated

"Church, be nice." Verlene scolded, "Anyway, entering at Number 37 is the female protagonist of Tiger Mask W, Haruna Takaoka."

"She is fired up for this match after waiting almost 90 minutes so she's gonna use this as momentum!" Sarge exclaimed

As she got in the ring, Dana Simms tried to surprise her with a superkick. She tried to nail Haruna with it, but Haruna moved out of the way, leaving her foot over the ropes.

Haruna then ran forward and nailed Dana with a big boot, eliminating Dana to a huge shocked reaction from the Crowd!

"Oh my! Dana's been eliminated!" Verlene exclaimed.

"Wow! The fans are shocked! Hell, all of us are shocked as well!" Church shouted, "Even Sarge is shocked by this!"

"Damn... I would never thought that Dana lasted over 30 minutes! That takes pure effort!" Sarge exclaimed as well

 **28th Eliminated: Dana Simms; Eliminated by Haruna Takaoka; Duration: 38:14**

Dana started crying and waved at the crowd as the fans gave her a standing ovation. They even chanted, "You did great!" to her as an act of respect. As she left ringside, Caboose kicked Daniels in the gut. He lifted him up in the air and nailed him with a bodyslam!

"Caboose connects with a lethal bodyslam!" Nora shouted

Suddenly, Ruby came out of nowhere with a kendo stick in her hands. She tried to nail Caboose with it, but Caboose kicked her hand upwards and grabbed the kendo stick.

And then, Caboose threw the stick away, picked her up in bridal position, and spun around in a small circle, making both Caboose and Ruby dizzy. They fell down after 10 seconds. The entire crowd laughed comically.

"Okay... what the hell was that?" Church asked, face palming

"I don't know, but the crowd is laughing at whatever Caboose did to Ruby." Verlene replied

"God fucking dammit..." Church groaned, "Of all the things that Caboose does, he does that? (Sigh) Why do I even bother with him..."

"He's just an idiot who's lovable. That's why, Church." Sarge added, smiling.

Church smiled as well.

Meanwhile, Heath Slater and Yuuji Kazami were trying desperately to eliminate Guan Yinping by attempting to push her overt the top rope, but the Daughter of the God of War hooked her legs towards the middle and lower rope for safety. However, Yuuji and Heath were still trying to push her off.

"Dammit... how strong is she?!" Heath groaned to a calm Yuuji.

"Heath, we need to use a different tactic." Yuuji nodded, "Try grabbing her right hand."

"Ok!"

"Guan Yinping is in danger, ladies and gentlemen." Verlene informed

"She needs some miracle here!" Sarge nodded

"Can the Daughter of the God of War hang in there, or is this the end for Yinping?" J.R guessed

While Heath and Yuuji were trying to eliminate Yinping, Ruby was thrown out by Mikasa Ackerman. Ruby managed to grab the ropes just in time before her feet touched the floor.

Suddenly, Roman Reigns appeared, grabbed her legs, and pulled her to the floor. With her feet touching the floor, she was eliminated... to mega boos from the crowd!

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!" Verlene gasped.

"NO FUCKING WAY! RUBY'S OUT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Church screamed, "WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?!"

"NOOOOO! MY FAVORITE RED! GONE!" Sarge wailed.

 **29th Eliminated: Ruby Rose; Eliminated by Roman Reigns; Duration: 41:25**

The entire crowd all booed at Roman with pure hostility and chanted, "Fuck you, Roman!" once again. Roman ignored the chants as he threw Ruby to the steel steps. Ruby collided with the steel steps.

With Ruby down, Roman then ran to the steel steps and nailed Ruby in the head with a dropkick. Due to Roman's build, Ruby's head was busted open! The crowd all gasped and cried in anguish at the sight of Ruby's head injury.

"OH MY GOD!" Verlene & Nora screamed, "RUBY!"

"BAH GAWD, ROMAN DID IT AGAIN! HE ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE! AGAIN! FIRST CORRIN AND NOW RUBY ROSE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" J.R screamed as well

"WE NEED SECURITY OVER HERE! RIGHT NOW!" Sarge shouted

Ruby started crying when she looked at her own blood. Roman just glared at her with pure hostility and looked at the Wrestlemania sign.

With Ruby down, Roman then grabbed Ruby by the face and started threatening her.

"You think this is your yard? Huh?!" Roman threatened her, "You think this is your yard?!"

"Please! Don't hurt me! Please!" Ruby begged

Roman ignored her and grabbed her by the throat. Ruby gasped for air as Roman tightened his grip on her throat.

Suddenly, a woman appeared and pushed Roman away from Ruby. Roman glared at her as the entire crowd all got a good look at her. They all recognized who she is. It's Pieri

"Wait! That's Pieri!" Verlene shouted, "That's Nohr's dangerous warrior from Fire Emblem Fates!"

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Church gasped, "Is she here to rescue Ruby Rose?"

"Who the hell are you?" Roman asked.

Pieri smiled, kicked Roman below the belt, grabbed him by the neck, and nailed him with a DDT on the floor! The entire crowd cheered thunderously!

"YES!" Verlene cheered, "PIERI'S SAVED THE DAY!"

"Hell yes!" Church shouted, "Pieri has saved Ruby Rose from Roman Reigns!"

"Thank god!" J.R cheered as well

The entire crowd chanted, "Thank you, Pieri!" as Pieri picked up Ruby in bridal position and walked back to the locker room with Ruby in tow.

With Pieri and Ruby gone, the rumble clock showed up once again.

"After that moment, who's Number 38?" Verlene informed, "Our next entrant is on it's way!"

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **I am Perfection! Perfection! I am Perfection! So take your best shot...**

 **Number #38 - Makoto Niijima (Persona)**

At this, the crowd, for the ninth time, all lost their minds as the next entrant came out, to a surprisingly mega ovation. The commentators all gulped as Makoto Niijima, the Queen of Justice, walked along the aisle. She was wearing what Dolph Ziggler wore in last years No Mercy with black and red wrestling tights with black boots and black gloves.

But to make things even better, Makoto performed Dolph's signature entrance taunt from 2008 - 2009. The crowd chanted, "Makoto-sama!" as she made her way to the ring.

"Oh shit... this can't be good." Church gulped, "I'm just gonna hide underneath the table..."

"Hey! Don't go under there, Church! You've got a job to do!" Verlene yelled, "(Sigh) Anyway, Entering at Number 38 is the 2nd most popular character from Persona 5. She is the Queen of Justice, Makoto Niijima."

"Our Lord and Savior has arrived! Our Queen! Makoto Niijima! Has Arrived!" A female fan praised, drooling in ecstasy, "HAHA! The Queen has arrived!"

"Ow! Go away!" Sarge shouted, blocking his ears.

Nora started laughing while Verlene giggled to herself.

Before Makoto could get into the ring, she looked under the ring for a weapon.

With a satisfied smirk, Makoto brought out a pair of brass knuckles and nunchucks, much to the delight of the fans.

"Oh boy, what is Makoto gonna do with those?" Verlene asked, "Is she going to use them?"

"Well, only one way to find out." Nora added

With the nunchucks in one hand, Makoto, with the brass knuckles, entered the ring. The Queen of Justice ran right into Vanoss, striking him in the back of his head!

"What a sickening shot!" Sarge cried out

"Makoto Niijima showing no mercy to her opponent, ladies and gentlemen!" J.R exclaimed

Makoto Niijima kept hitting Vanoss with the nunchucks as Vanoss tried, and failing, to dodge her nunchuk strikes.

After she was done weakening Vanoss, Makoto turned her attention to Christopher Daniels, who was trying to eliminate Mikasa Ackerman. With all of her strength, she pushed both Christopher Daniels and Mikasa Ackerman over the top rope. Both of them hung on to the ropes.

Suddenly, Haruna appeared and started running towards them. But Daniels and Mikasa moved out of the way just before Haruna kicked them off with a big boot, sending her over the top rope.

With Haruna over the top rope, Makoto nailed her with the brass knuckles, knocking her out and onto the floor.

"Oh! Lights out! Haruna's been eliminated!" Verlene exclaimed.

"Haruna's got knocked the fuck out!" Church shouted from under the table, "Just like that!"

"That must've broken her jaw," J.R exclaimed as well, "Possibly due to Makoto's raw power! Ow... that's gotta hurt!"

 **30th Eliminated: Haruna Takaoka; Eliminated by Makoto Niijima; Duration: 2:45**

As Haruna got up on the floor, holding her jaw, Makoto simply glared at her as Yuuji Kazami grabbed the nunchucks and smashed it in the back of Makoto Niijima's head!

"OHHH!" J.R cringed

"OooooH! That's gotta leave a mark!" Verlene shuddered, "Makoto didn't see that one coming!"

Yuuji repeatedly hit her with the nunchucks over and over, bringing Makoto to her knees.

Then, Yuuji ran at the ropes and back, and delivered a running bulldog!

"Yuuji strikes!" Verlene exclaimed, "Yuuji with a running bulldog!"

"She ate the dirt like it's a pancake!" Nora exclaimed happily, which confused the commentators. Nora giggled and blushed. "Hehe... Sorry." Nora apologized

While Makoto tried to recover, she turned around...

...

...

...and saw Heath Slater charging straight at her. She barely had enough time to move out of the way as Heath blasted her hard with a spinning wheel kick!

"LOOK OUT!" Verlene gasped, almost jumping out of her seat.

"Makoto got smashed!" Sarge exclaimed

"Didn't see that one coming as well!" Nora smirked

However, it wasn't over for Makoto yet. As she made her way to the turnbuckle, Guan Yinping came running in and nailed her with a corner clothesline which almost cut her head off!

"WHOA!" Sarge shouted in surprise

"What a devastating clothesline by the Daughter of the God of War!" J.R exclaimed

With the Queen of Justice down, Heath Slater used this as an opportunity to send her over the top turnbuckle, which was a horrible idea.

Makoto instantly got back up and clocked Heath with a right hook. Due to her brass knuckles and the force of her punch, Heath spat out blood, indicating that she almost fractured his jaw! The fans gasped in shock.

"Holy shit! Heath's been busted open!" Church exclaimed from under the table

"But this time, his jaw has been shattered!" Verlene added, "Oh dear, Heath's mouth is bleeding!"

Both J.R and Nora fainted on the spot. Sarge raised his eyebrows and sighed.

While Heath held his jaw in pain, the crowd turned to the stage once again as the clocked ticked down to the next entrant in this match.

"We've got another entrant coming it's way. Who will it be?" Verlene raised her eyebrow

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Tell me pretty lies. Look me in the face. Tell me that you love me...**

 **Number #39 - Karrie Norton (Dead Space)**

As the buzzer sounded, "IDFC" by Blackbear started playing all throughout the arena as a female with short brunette hair, wearing a black t-shirt, cobalt blue gloves, dark red cargo shorts and boots, came out to excited cheers from her fans. (who still thanked her for killing Adam Taurus in the Pre-Show)

"Oh boy, here comes Adam's killer!" J.R exclaimed

"Aw yeah, the First Lady of Dead Space has arrived!" Sarge smirked

"No kidding, Sarge, here comes the first female protagonist in Dead Space and the female counterpart of Roy from Fire Emblem, Karrie Norton!" Verlene introduced, "And boy, the fans are going insane once again."

Karrie waved to the fans and ran along the aisle to the ring. But before she can get in, she took off her t-shirt, revealing her upper body to the entire crowd. The men of the crowd all suffered a leakage in their pants while the women blushed at the sight.

Wearing a black sports bra, it turns out that she has the same muscle mass as Mikasa Ackerman, much to the delight of the crowd.

"Um... do Robot's suffer from an erection?" J.R asked, "Because Church is getting one right now."

"Ew! Church!" Verlene groaned, "Put your wiener away!"

"What? I can't help it!" Church complained, "She's so fucking hot!"

"Boing boing!" Nora shouted happily, "He's bouncing!"

Church blushed and held his groin in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Karrie finally entered the ring while Daniels was sent over the top rope by Heath Slater. In a sudden turn of events, Karrie actually pulled Daniels off of the ring. With his feet touching the floor, he was suddenly eliminated to a mega shocked reaction from the crowd!

"Christopher Daniels has been eliminated!" Verlene exclaimed, "Heath, along with Karrie Norton, has eliminated Christopher Daniels!"

"The fans are shocked, ladies and gentlemen!" J.R added, "Daniels was a favorite in this match!"

"No kidding!" Church nodded, "The fans are off their seats!"

 **31st Eliminated: Christopher Daniels; Eliminated by Heath Slater and Karrie Norton; Duration: 40:25**

As Daniels received a standing ovation from the crowd while leaving ringside, Heath turned around, only to get hit by Makoto Niijima's lariat, which had him hanging from the ropes. Makoto kept punching him in the back harder and harder until Heath ended up over the top rope. Makoto then tried to push him off of the ropes.

"Oh! Heath's in trouble over here!" Nora pointed out.

"Makoto Niijima is taking advantage of Heath Slater." Verlene reminded everyone, "Heath is in danger of being eliminated."

Suddenly, Vanoss came charging in and blasted Makoto with an European Bullhammer to the back of her head!

"Impressive move by Vanoss!" Sarge exclaimed

"Where the fuck did he come from?!" Church gasped, almost falling over. "Is he like a fucking ninja?!"

"Not exactly, Church." Verlene shook her head

It wasn't over for Vanoss, however.

The leader of The Crew ran towards the rope and back again, nailing Makoto with a Slide Kick!

"Timber!" Nora shouted.

"What am amazing move there by Vanoss!" J.R exclaimed

Meanwhile, Yuuji Kazami went right after Guan Yinping, who was busy trying to eliminate Mikasa Ackerman on the corner.

Using his intellect, Yuuji Kazami picked Guan Yinping up and blasted her with a Samoan Drop!

"Whoa! What a move!" Sarge gasped

"Yuuji Kazami nailed a Samoan Drop on Guan Yinping!" J.R exclaimed

The worst wasn't over for Yinping, however.

Karrie Norton hopped on the top turnbuckle and leapt, nailing her with a elbow drop!

"OHHHH! ZINGER!" Verlene screamed happily

"Karrie just nailed those curvy legs on Yinping... aw yeah... curvy..." Church muttered, which disturbed the commentators.

"Church... seriously?" J.R shuddered.

His response was the sound of drool. Apparently, Church was drooling at the sight of Karrie. Nora instantly freaked out and started running away from the commentators table, mostly because she was covered in drool. Verlene, Sarge and J.R all glared at Church, who laughed nervously.

"Sorry." Church apologized, bringing out a towel.

While Church was busy cleaning his drool, the rumble clock appeared on the titantron for the last time. The fans couldn't contain their excitement any longer.

"Who's got the last number in this royal rumble match," Sarge said.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

"This is getting intense," Verlene Willis said, "My hands are sweating."

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

"Here comes our final entrant," Jim Ross said.

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BZZT!**

Suddenly, "Just Don't Care Anymore" by Jim Johnston and American Fangs played throughout the entire area. The final entrant came out of the stage and it was...

 **Number #40 - Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

"Oh boy, here comes the pain," J.R gulped

"It's Riza Hawkeye, entering at Number 40 tonight." Verlene introduced, "She's from Fullmetal Alchemist and is well known as one of the most popular female anime characters in history."

However, just before she made her way to the ring, she was suddenly attacked by a young woman that appeared from backstage. The fans instantly recognized who she is... or did they?

To everyone's surprise, it was a female replica of Caboose, much to Church's horror.

"W-W-What the fuck...?" Church muttered, horrified. "That's- "

"Caboose but in girl form." Verlene interrupted, "That's bizarre."

"Yeah. That is bizarre." J.R added, "What is she doing here?"

"Don't know but she just attacked Riza." Sarge replied, showing concern. "We don't know why but she only did that because of Caboose's traits."

Just as Sarge predicted, the female counterpart of Caboose laughed nervously to herself. "Oh... sorry. Tucker did it." The female copy of Caboose apologized.

As a result, Riza was unable to continue in the Royal Rumble match due to Female Caboose's unexpected, yet random attack.

 **32nd Eliminated: Riza Hawkeye; Didn't even compete. Attacked and possibly injured by Female Caboose; Duration: N/A**

Female Caboose then waved at the crowd and left ringside, much to the confusion of the crowd.

"Okay... I'm just gonna lie down and pretend that I didn't see that." Church muttered, "This is some mystical bullshit."

"With Riza injured due to Female Caboose's attack, we have Guan Yinping, Mikasa Ackerman, Michael J. Caboose, Yuuji Kazami, VanossGaming, Heath Slater, Makoto Niijima, and Karrie Norton left in this historic match." Verlene said, "Who will be the first Multiverse Royal Rumble winner?"

"Stay tuned after the break!" Sarge added.

The cameras fade to black.

 ** _All things must come to an end..._ _To be Concluded..._**

* * *

 **After almost 4 and a half weeks, we have eight entrants left in this Royal Rumble match!**

 **Sorry if this chapter feels rushed. I was too focused on school that I've sort of lost my mojo for this fanfic. However, at least it's readable in a way.**

 **Now, the reason why I called Karrie the First Lady of Dead Space is because she's the first female playable protagonist in the series.**

 **One more thing, Female Caboose was inspired by the genderbend episode of Red vs. Blue Season 14. I think it was named Get Bent, the season's 17th episode. As for what she looks like, think of Kagero from Fire Emblem with dirty blond hair. Yeah... my fantasy is fucked up...**

* * *

 **Let's answer some reviews. Some of these reviews are from my other fanfic: The First Ever Multiverse Andre the Giant Battle Royal.**

 **R98:** **Luckily Miori is gone for good...heheheheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A...sorry about that anyway I got a someone that you might like**

 **Victor Crowley from Hatchet**

 **Me: Whoa... that's unexpected but it's alright. As for your suggestion, sorry. I can't add him unless I change it.**

 **Kong Yong: Could you like have these two characters in the Andre The Giant Battle Royal! Like, Skips from Regular Show and Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill. That would be so awesome!**

 **Me: Um... I'm not exactly sure about that. I've just added 33 participants in the Andre the Giant Battle Royal.**

 **The Almighty Biggie Cheese: AWESOME! I CANT WAIT!**

 **Me: Good Enthusiasm!**

 **R98 (Again):** **I'm going to die laughing because of Nogla and he might be the first to be eliminated and just say oh for fock sakes**

 **Me: Haha! That's gonna be hilarious but anything can happen in the Andre the Giant Battle Royal.**

 **OnePiece99:** **The one's i hope win this match is either Gajeel or Asuka.**

 **Me: Well, anything goes. In my opinion, i think either Aya Gozen, Braun Strowman or Jay Lethal will win.**

* * *

 **Anyway, let's check out that stats so far.**

 **Entrants Left: 0**

 **Entrants Remain: 8**

 **Eliminated: Roy, Yugito Nii, Matt Taven, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shion Sonozaki, John Elizabeth Andersmith, Stephen Quire, Frankie Kazarian, Kobayashi, Kae Serinuma, Robin, Chris Sabin, Yuffie Kisaragi, Rich Atkins, Brock Lesnar, Ethan Winters, Erza Scarlet, Asuka Kazama, Corrin, Ma Chao, Lucina,** **Wang Yi** **, Zhao Yue, Rich Swann, Bloody Hokuto, Revy Lee,** **Enzo Amore, Dana Simms, Ruby Rose,** **Haruna Takaoka,** **Christopher Daniels, Riza Hawkeye**

 **Final Eight: Guan Yinping, Mikasa Ackerman,** **Michael J. Caboose, Yuuji Kazami,** **VanossGaming, Heath Slater, Makoto Niijima, Karrie Norton**

 **Who will win the 30th Annual Royal Rumble match?**

 **Will it be...**

 **Guan Yinping, the Daughter of the God of War?**

 **Mikasa Ackerman, the protector of Eren?**

 **Michael J. Caboose, everyone's favorite idiot?**

 **Yuuji Kazami, a "Normal" student?**

 **VanossGaming, the leader of The Crew?**

 **Heath Slater, the man who has kids?**

 **Makoto Niijima, the Queen of Justice?**

 **or** **Karrie Norton, the First Lady of Dead Space?**

 **The winner will be revealed in our epic finale to the First Multidimensional Royal Rumble match!**

 **Leave a review, PM me and feedbacks are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 5: The End Game Part 2

**The First Ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble**

 **Rated T for... well... it's Fanfiction: What do you expect?**

 **Plot: 40 of your favorite characters and wrestlers, depending on popularity, compete for a world title opportunity and $1'000'000 in the first ever Multidimensional Royal Rumble. The winner will face off against either Kevin Owens, John Cena or Bobby Roode for their title at the Ultimate Thrill Ride: WrestleMania!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this fanfic. That includes WWE, Impact (I don't even watch but thank the lord that they have decent superstars. Rosemary and Alberto El Patron are exceptions) and Ring of Honor (What? I can do it. Deal with it.)**

 **A/N: This is inspired by The Anime Charismatic Shady's Royal Rumble fanfics. Honestly, I loved his work so that's what the idea came from.**

 **2nd A/N: Let's just ignore the fact that the 30th Annual Royal Rumble match was airing and this was it's replacement.**

 **3rd A/N: I'm only going to put 40 entrants in the match with 20 boys and 20 girls, to make it fair. However, if this fanfic is successful, I'll make a sequel at 2018's Royal Rumble.**

 **Chapter 7: The End Game Part 2! Our Winner is revealed!**

* * *

 **NOTE: The final chapter will be shorter than the others because I've decided to do an alternative ending, just like Total Drama with the alt ending and stuff. I've also got an announcement at the end of the final chapter so stay tuned.**

After the commercial break, Mauro Ranallo came back at the commentators table, to a surprisingly mega ovation from the crowd, who chanted, "Welcome back!"

His arm was in a sling but he's ok.

"Hey, Mauro!" Verlene greeted, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm ok." Mauro said, "Miori didn't injure me that much. What happened while I was gone?"

"Well... Nora took over your job for a while, Brock Lesnar and Ethan Winters eliminated each other, Miori attacked Chris Sabin and Yuffie Kisaragi, Shane hired Jason Voorhees, Roman Reigns eliminated Corrin and Ruby Rose, Church, for some odd reason, received an erection, Female Caboose actually happened, and Ma Chao is a member of the Bullet Club." Sarge explained, "Yeah. That sums it."

"Wait. Church got an erection?" Mauro asked, dumbfounded, "How is that possible? He's an A.I."

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Church screamed, "IT JUST HAPPENED!"

"(Sigh) Church... I don't even know why you got an erection, but I'm back so let's go back to the action." Mauro finished. He put on his headset.

Five seconds later, Vanoss was sent flying to the announce table.

"OH! Vanoss has been eliminated!" Verlene exclaimed, "Vanoss is out!"

"Not exactly, Verlene." Mauro said, "Vanoss was thrown out but his feet didn't touch the floor. Therefore, Vanoss is still in this match."

"Aw nuts!" Verlene cursed, "I was close, though."

Evan managed to jump back in... or so he thought. Right before he landed safely in the ring, Yuuji decked him in the jaw with a KO punch. He fell to the floor with a thud. Therefore, he was eliminated to a mixed reaction!

"You were saying?" Verlene smirked, "Vanoss has been eliminated!"

"Fuck..." Mauro cursed, "I was wrong."

 **33rd Eliminated: VanossGaming; Eliminated by Yuuji Kazami; Duration: 12:08**

As Vanoss left the ringside area, Heath Slater had the Ankle Lock on Makoto Niijima, and Guan Yinping had the Crossface Chickenwing on Karrie Norton.

"Hey, look at Heath Slater and Guan Yinping," Sarge said.

"They want to win this match, even if it means inflicting so much damage to get the job done." Mauro said

Makoto and Karrie groaned in excruciating pain as both Heath and Yinping inflicted more damage.

But to make things worse, Caboose leapt off from the top rope, and flattened everyone with a moonsault! And the fans cheer for that move!

"MAMMA MIA!" Mauro exclaimed, "Caboose with that moonsault!"

"MY GAWD, WHAT A MOONSAULT FROM CABOOSE!" J.R exclaimed as well.

"For a big guy, that was impressive." Verlene smirked, "And the fans seem to love it."

"Hehe..." Sarge chuckled, "That's our little rascal..."

The fans chanted, "Holy SHIT!" multiple times. Caboose smiled, and performed a kip-up, to everyone's surprise from the crowd... before it led to more fanfare and cheers.

"Wow.." Sarge muttered, "He's got moves."

"No kidding." Verlene agreed, "How does he do that?"

Caboose smiled again, only for the lights to go off.

"What the?" Verlene said, "What's going on?"

"The lights are off." Mauro replied, "But why? Are we suffering a power outage?"

"No idea." Everyone else answered.

Soon, the lights went back on... and to Mauro's shock, the same female copy of Caboose appeared inside the ring.

"What the...?" Mauro asked, "Church, is that-"

"Yes, that's Female Caboose!" Church cut him off, irritated, "Fuck, man! You should keep up with the news!"

"Hey, I was beaten up by Miori, you do know that, Church." Mauro argued, "Also, Female Caboose looks like Kagero from Fire Emblem Fates."

"He does?!" Everyone else including the crowd and superstars gasped, "Holy shit..."

Mauro sighed in frustration. "Shouldn't kept my mouth shut." He sighed

"Hello!" Caboose greeted, "What's your name?!"

"I'm Caboose! Yours?!" Female Caboose replied.

"AH! Your name is Caboose?!" Caboose gasped, "My name is Caboose! Say, are we siblings?!"

"Hehe! Nope!" Female Caboose chuckled, "I'm you!"

At this, everyone screamed: "WHAT?!" Hell, even Caboose looked shocked this revelation!

"Y-You're me?" Caboose asked, shocked.

"Yep! I'm You!" Female Caboose declared, "In fact, you can call me Mikayla! Mikayla J. Caboose!"

"Hehe! Nice to meet you, Mikayla! I'm Caboose! Michael J. Caboose!" Caboose greeted.

Female Caboose giggled and smiled. The fans went: "AW!" at this despite being the same person.

Church, however, was easily disturbed.

"What the fuck..." Church shuddered, "That's disturbing."

"Hey, don't be like that, Church." Verlene scolded, "The fans love it."

"But that's... no... that's fucking wrong."

Verlene giggled to herself while Church sat down, shivering in disgust. But he instantly regretted it when Makoto Niijima was sent flying, courtesy of Guan Yinping. Church ends up getting flattened by Makoto Niijima, eliminating her in the match... to, just like earlier, a huge mixed reaction!

"Ow..." Church groaned, "Why me...?"

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Verlene exclaimed, "Makoto Niijima is out!"

 **34th Eliminated: Makoto Niijima; Eliminated by Guan Yinping; Duration: 9:23**

Makoto instantly got back up and glared at Church, who was lying down on the ground, in a lot of pain. Realizing that she was out, Makoto sighed and left ringside.

At the same time, Karrie Norton was throw over the top rope by Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa charged straight at Karrie, but Karrie jumped back in and decked her with a flying forearm!

"Oh! Pop goes the Weasel!" Verlene exclaimed.

"She's gonna feel that in the morning." Mauro chuckled

Meanwhile, Caboose was trying desperately to eliminate Heath Slater while his female counterpart kept watch.

But that was a major mistake when Heath reversed and pulled Caboose over the top rope. Caboose managed to hold on, but another unexpected thing happened.

Ryoma, Saizo, Takumi, and Oboro appeared and surrounded Caboose like a pack of feral dogs. This can't be good...

"Wait a minute. What's Ryoma, Saizo, Takumi, and Oboro doing here?" Mauro asked

"I... have no idea, but judging on the situation, it's not good." Verlene replied, "Caboose really needs to jump back in."

"Oh! Hello!" Caboose greeted.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Kagero is?" Ryoma asked politely.

"I... I'm not-"

"Don't play dumb, Nohrian Scum!" Takumi interrupted, "You must've kidnapped her for your own benefit!"

"Um... what-"

"Lord Takumi, he's acting dumb!" Oboro hissed, "It's obvious he kidnapped her for Nohr!"

"Yeah! I can never agree more!" Saizo agreed, "Lord Ryoma, he's lying!"

Ryoma stared at all three of them, dumbfounded. "Guys, calm down." He said, "You're jumping to conclusions."

"But Lord Ryoma!" Oboro growled, "He kidnapped Kager-"

"Oh! Hello there!" Mikayla interrupted. Ryoma, Takumi, Saizo, and Oboro all stared at her. Just as Mauro mentioned, Mikayla does look like Kagero, one of Ryoma's retainers.

"Lady Kagero! Thank god you're ok!" Takumi shouted, "Quickly! We must go!"

"Um, who are you guys? Are you my friends?" Mikayla asked.

At this, all 4 members of Hoshido stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Lady Kagero, you can't be serious!" Takumi shouted, "Don't tell me you forgot who you are!"

Both Caboose's said nothing and entered back in the ring. However, all 4 of them entered as well.

"Michael, he scares me." Mikayla pouted, "He's mean."

"Kagero, enough with that childish behavior!" Saizo yelled, "Answer the fucking question!"

"But I'm not-"

Oboro, fed up with her attitude, pushed Mikayla to the ground, to the crowd's disapproval.

"LISTEN! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO OR WHAT YOU'RE DOING, BUT THIS NEEDS TO STOP! DON'T BULLSHIT ME! I KNOW YOU'RE KAGERO! NOT SOMEONE ELSE!" Oboro screamed, "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?! HUH?!"

She pulled her back up, and pushed her again. Mikayla tried to reason with her, but she wasn't having any of it. To make things worse, Takumi and Saizo were supporting Oboro. Ryoma and Caboose all stared at them, in shock.

"That's what you get for lying!" Takumi taunted, "You are living in a lie! Fuck her up, Oboro! I'm giving you full permission!"

"Oboro, teach her a few things!" Saizo added, "She's not gonna live through this one for the rest of her life!"

Mikayla sobbed. She can't believe that she was being attacked by someone that she barely even met for a few seconds. Oboro then started beating the ever loving shit out of her, which prompted the audience to boo tremendously at her.

"Oh shit!" Verlene exclaimed, "Oboro's snapped!"

"I can see that!" Mauro exclaimed as well, "She obviously didn't take that well!"

"That's enough!" Ryoma shouted, pushing her away. Oboro still glared at her. Mikayla, however, was sobbing. The fans continued to boo at Oboro. Oboro flipped them off in response, making it worse.

"Oboro, I'm disappointed in you." Ryoma said, "You've beaten up somebody that we don't know."

"What?! She needs it! I've knocked some sense into her!" Oboro defended. "That way, we-"

"That still doesn't mean that you need to do that!" Ryoma cut her off, "And I'm also in disappointed in both of you, Takumi and Saizo. Normally, I'd expected Takumi to fuck up, but Saizo? Wow. You two have reached a new low."

"What?! I gave her permission!" Takumi yelled, "She needs it anyway! That's the only way for her to get her memory back!"

"Yeah!" Saizo agreed.

Ryoma sighed. _They are still living in the past. Why can't they move on?_ Ryoma thought.

Suddenly, Shane McMahon arrived, holding a microphone. He looks extremely pissed.

"Hang on, what's Shane McMahon doing here?" Mauro asked, curious, "Is he here to take care of this?"

"Oboro! Takumi! Saizo! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Shane called out, furious.

Oboro, Takumi, Ryoma, and Saizo all turned their attention to Shane.

"That was completely uncalled for! Oboro, attacking a harmless civilian despite looking like your friend is all kinds of wrong!" Shane continued, "Takumi and Saizo, supporting her is even worse! In fact, I've called security to take you three out of the arena! Security!"

Security arrived for the third time tonight.

"Well, security has arrived." Verlene said, "For the third time tonight. God, it's chaos out there."

"The 3rd Time?! Jesus... how long was I out?" Mauro gasped

Takumi, Saizo, and Oboro were escorted out of the arena as Ryoma joined with Shane, disappointed in them. Soon after, Caboose gently lied Mikayla down for Shane to carry. To Shane's surprise, Mikayla was stronger than Shane himself so he had trouble carrying her.

Meanwhile, Karrie was struggling to eliminate Heath Slater, the latter holding on to the ropes. Suddenly, Mikasa came from behind, and pushed both Karrie and Heath over the top rope. Yuuji followed with a dropkick, sending Mikasa over with Heath and Karrie, but Karrie grabbed Yuuji's leg just before she held on to the ropes. With all 4 people over the top rope, Guan Yinping used this chance to eliminate all 4 of them.

She ran from one corner, and charged across the rope. Heath, and Mikasa moved out of the way before Yinping punched them. Karrie tried to move away, but she collided into Yuuji and fell off the rope, touching the floor.

Yuuji would join her when Yinping kicked him off with a big boot. Therefore, both Yuuji and Karrie were eliminated! And the fans looked on in shock!

"OH MY GOD!" Verlene screamed, "Yuuji and Karrie have been eliminated!"

"HOLY SHIT... Yinping's still alive..." Church muttered

"Karrie tried to move out of way, but she slammed into Yuuji, forcing her to let go of the rope. Yuuji was kicked off the ropes by Yinping." Mauro explained, "But it's still not over yet."

 **35th Eliminated: Karrie Norton; Eliminated by Yuuji Kazami; Duration: 14:09**

 **36th Eliminated: Yuuji Kazami; Eliminated by Guan Yinping; Duration: 36:23**

"We're down to the final 4! Michael J. Caboose, Heath Slater, Mikasa Ackerman, and the #1 entrant, Guan Yinping, all fighting for $1'000'000 and a championship opportunity at WrestleMania!" Mauro continued, "Will it be The Lovable Idiot, The Man who has Kids, The Protector of Eren, or the Daughter of the God of War?"

"Who will be the winner of this historic Rumble?!" Verlene exclaimed

Caboose, Mikasa, Heath, and Yinping all glared at each other with one goal in mind: WrestleMania! After a few seconds, fists were flying between Mikasa and Yinping, while Caboose and Heath were trading punches. The fans went crazy once again!

"Look at them go, Mikasa vs. Yinping, and Caboose vs. Heath, who will win?!" Verlene shouted

After ten seconds, Heath lifts Caboose up, and pushes him over the top rope, but he held onto the ropes and remained standing.

Then, Mikasa runs up and tried to nail Heath with a big boot. But Heath moves out of the way and Caboose gets hit instead.

However, in a surprising turn of events, Caboose performed an Handstand in a similar fashion to Kofi Kingston, who performed an handstand 5 years ago to avoid getting eliminated. The fans cheer tremendously for that move!

"OH MY!" Mauro screamed, "LOOK AT CABOOSE!"

"MY GAWD! WHAT FLEXIBILTY!" J.R screamed as well

"What the fuck?! Is he that fit?!" Church said, flabbergasted, "That's not physically possible!"

"Wow. My respect for Caboose has increased tenfold." Sarge said, smiling, "Verlene, what do you think?"

"I... that's amazing..." Verlene muttered, amazed

Caboose found his way back in the ring, and grabbed Mikasa's head with... well... his legs. He pulled Mikasa over the top rope, allowing Heath to nail her with a European Uppercut, sending her onto the floor. Therefore, Mikasa has been eliminated! This shocked a lot of fans!

"Mikasa is out!" Mauro exclaimed, "Caboose used his legs to help Heath eliminate her! The fans are in shock!"

"Damn! She was a fan favorite!" Verlene cursed, "I even predicted that she'll win!"

 **37th Eliminated: Mikasa Ackerman; Eliminated by Michael J. Caboose & Heath Slater; Duration: 43:19**

As Mikasa left ringside with a standing ovation, Caboose grabs on to the turnbuckle and tries to pull himself back up, but suddenly, Kevin Owens appeared and kicked his head, landing on the cold, hard ground. Luckily, his legs was still in the ring... for a few seconds. Kevin Owens pulled his legs off the ring so Caboose has been eliminated to a mega negative reception!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Verlene cursed, "THAT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR! I CALL THAT A FOUL!"

"Kevin Owens has eliminated Caboose, but what for?!" Church exclaimed, "Was it because he's frustrated?!"

"I'm not sure, but that means that Kevin Owens has stated that Caboose is his new target!" Mauro shouted, "Still, I'm in shock. Caboose amazed us with his skills, but his torch was snuffed out by Kevin Owens."

"That dirtbag..." Sarge growled, "He's done it..."

"Sarge, calm down." J.R said nervously.

 **38th Eliminated: Michael J. Caboose; Eliminated by Kevin Owens; Duration: 41:57**

With Caboose gone, it's down to the final two: Heath Slater and Guan Yinping. Both of them engaged into an intense staredown.

The crowd was extremely surprised at Heath being part of a final 2, but cheered for both entrants. Half of the Fans chanted: "Heath's got kids!" while the other half chanted: "Guan Yinping!"

"We're down to the final two! Who will win?! Heath Slater?! Guan Yinping?!" Verlene exclaimed, "Oh boy, this is intense!"

"No kidding, but I'm actually surprised that Heath has lasted longer comparing his previous runs in his career. As for Yinping, she has officially made history because she has broken Rey Mysterio's record of 1 hour, 2 minutes, and 12 seconds by a huge margin. Right now, Yinping is almost 90 minutes in this match." Mauro explained.

"But the question is: Who will win?" J.R asked

After a few seconds of an intense staredown, Heath nails Yinping with a Neckbreaker, sending her over to the ropes.

"Neckbreaker by Heath on Yinping." Mauro said

"Yinping is in a lot of trouble. Can she avoid elimination?" Sarge said

Then Heath run up and gets her with a clothesline. Both Heath & Yinping were sent over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans are shocked, thinking about who won the match.

"What the hell?" Church asked, "Do you guys see that?"

"Yeah. That was a close finish, but who won the match?" Verlene replied

One ref, Mike Chioda, said that Heath won, but the other ref, Charles Robinson, said that Yinping won.

"Mike Chioda and Charles Robinson are arguing about who won the match. Was it Heath Slater or Guan Yinping?" Mauro said.

Shane McMahon's face appeared on the titantron, smiling. Everyone all looked at the titantron.

"I'll answer it for you, Mauro. Ladies and gentleman, Heath Slater and Guan Yinping have outlasted the other entrants and I gotta say, Yinping, I'm rather impressed with your run. It's history in the making. As for you, Heath, not only that you've surprised me with your performance, but you also proved to all of us that you're Main Event material." Shane said, to a lot of cheers.

"Now, I'm gonna show the replay to see who won." Shane finished.

He showed the replay in slow motion for everyone to see, and it's been revealed that...

...

...

...Yinping's feet hit the floor first with Heath not far behind.

"No way...!" Verlene gasped, "Yinping's feet hit the floor first! That means Heath Slater is our winner!"

"OH MY! Heath's done it!" J.R exclaimed, "My gawd, Heath has won!"

 **Final Elimination: Guan Yinping; Eliminated by Heath Slater; Duration: 1:28:45**

"Here's your winner, and the Winner of the First Multidimensional Royal Rumble, HEATH SLATER!" Howard Finkel announced as Mike Chioda raised Heath's arm.

"Heath Slater has done it! He's won $1'000'000 and now receives a championship opportunity at WrestleMania!" Mauro explained, "Congrats, Heath Slater!"

"He has fought tooth and nail for his kids, and also, his friend Rhyno!" Church said, "He's come a long way!"

Yinping smiled sadly and hugged Heath with all of her comfort. Heath hugged back before he re-entered the ring.

"Good win, Heath." Yinping praised

"Thanks!" Heath smirked

In the ring, he celebrated his win, then Shane McMahon, Triple H, The New Day, and Reina came down the ring and presented a check of $1'000'000 to Heath. Then, Reina gave the winner, Heath Slater, a kiss on the lips. And the fans cheer for that.

"Hehe... this is your lucky day." Reina said, "You won."

"Wow! Heath was lucky!" Verlene said, "A kiss from one of Mikoto's retainers! He must be a lucky man!"

Then, Heath climbs up to the middle rope on the top right corner of the ring. He pointed to the WrestleMania sign, shouting: "WOOO BABY!" as confetti and fireworks shot all over the stadium.

"Heath Slater is the first Multidimensional Royal Rumble winner for 2017!" Mauro exclaimed, "Alright! That is it for this historic Royal Rumble tonight! This is Mauro Ranallo with Verlene Willis, Good Ol' J.R Jim Ross, Church, Sarge, and Nora Valkyrie, who temporary replaced me on commentary, good night from the Alamodome!"

The event ends with Heath celebrating and dancing with Shane McMahon, Triple H, The New Day, and Reina as the cameras fade to black.

* * *

 **Finally, after almost three months, we have our winner, and his name is Heath Slater! Thank you all for reading this fic that I've finally managed to complete. And it's my first completed one as well. I'll make an alternative ending pretty soon, but right now, let's look at the final stats of this historic rumble.**

 **Entrants Left: 0**

 **Entrants Remain: 8**

 **Eliminated: Roy, Yugito Nii, Matt Taven, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shion Sonozaki, John Elizabeth Andersmith, Stephen Quire, Frankie Kazarian, Kobayashi, Kae Serinuma, Robin, Chris Sabin, Yuffie Kisaragi, Rich Atkins, Brock Lesnar, Ethan Winters, Erza Scarlet, Asuka Kazama, Corrin, Ma Chao, Lucina,** **Wang Yi** **, Zhao Yue, Rich Swann, Bloody Hokuto, Revy Lee,** **Enzo Amore, Dana Simms, Ruby Rose,** **Haruna Takaoka,** **Christopher Daniels, Riza Hawkeye, VanossGaming, Makoto Niijima, Karrie Norton, Yuuji Kazami, Mikasa Ackerman, Michael J. Caboose, Guan Yinping**

 **WINNER: HEATH SLATER!**

 **Longest Time: Guan Yinping (1:28:45)**

 **Shortest Time: Shion Sonozaki (0:03)**

 **Most Eliminations: Yuffie Kisaragi (10 Eliminations)**

 **Now, before I end this for the final time, I've got a huge announcement.**

 **I've decided to make my own fanfic about Wrestling, filled with a lot of characters. Shane McMahon, Daniel Bryan, Stephanie McMahon, and Mick Foley will stay as the people running RAW and SmackDown Live, but the roster will be different. That means certain events will change.**

 **So, I think that's enough for me today. Do you like it? Hate it? or both, leave a review, PM me, favorite, follow, or do both! I don't really care!**

 **It's time for me to say goodbye!**

 **Adieu!**


End file.
